Tales of the Prince
by Angryhenry
Summary: First impressions are important, and a bad impression can take years to replace. What will it take for everyone to see Natsu for who he really is? Rated M for blood, and swearing. NatsuxHarem. Rewrite of "The Fire Dragon Prince". Cover by Zerochan (?)
1. Dangerous Encounter

"_**Spell Casting"**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

"**Demon or Monster DIalogue"**

So yeah, this is happening.

Onto the story,

'_Damn ol' coots… Making me come all the way out here just to check something out…' _Makarov grumbled under his breath as he slowly made his way through the brush, hobbling his way further and further away from Onibus station.

He was on his way back to Fairy Tail from the guild master's meeting in Clover Town. He was wearing a light blue cloak trimmed with white thick white fur. His cloak was tied in front of his chest with two golden clasps. His shoulders were covered in shiny brass shoulder guards, and his wizard saint emblem chained to his breast.

He was heading south east, making his way through the forest in the direction of Akane Beach. The light bleeding through the trees, casting shadows everywhere on this autumn day. The trees were alive, the chirping of birds, and the buzzing of insects echoing through the branches. Squirrels could be seen skittering around, burying nuts and preparing for the winter.

'_Though I am curious myself, generally they would send one of their captains before ever asking _me' Makarov considered as he stepped over another overgrown root, not really focusing on anything or even walking in any specific direction, letting chance guide him through the forest.

The further he walked, the more signs he could find of sentient life, or actually the lack thereof. Berries in the bushes were properly picked, and not torn, or dropped on the forest floor. The earth was swept, meaning a complete lack of animal tracks or even fallen twigs.

'_Whoever the council wanted me to track down definitely doesn't want to be found, but it almost seems that they lack the experience necessary to hide their presence perfectly,'_ Makarov noticed as he knelt down, trailing his fingers over the ground noticing how the dry dirt was perfectly even.

Standing back up, he noticed he was nearing the edge of the forest, overlooking the canyon that carries a stream that cuts through fiore, from the Northern sea to Akane beach.

The old mage sighed as he walked towards the edge, carefully lowering himself to the ground as he rested his legs over the edge, enjoying the gentle, calming breeze flowing through the canyon.

"I'm surprised by how patient you are, I had expected you to make your move in the forest," Makarov mused quietly, playfully swinging his cane in his right hand as he continued to watch the small stream flow below him.

"It was really smart to cover your tracks like that, I almost never caught your tracks. Don't clear out the bushes like that though, it was too clean to have been done by an animal. Deer or wolves would have made a mess of the leaves, and wouldn't have been able to pick them as cleanly." Makarov explained after a couple minutes of silence, not expecting his target to make the first move.

There was a couple minutes of silence, before Makarov sensed an approaching presence. Their skills were impressive though, if it wasn't for years of experience, he wouldn't have noticed them at all.

"Why are you looking for me?" A soft voice growled in his ear, surprising him a little at _just _how close they had gotten to him. If they were attempting to kill him, he would have been hard pressed to stop them in time.

"The Council requested I come check this area out on the way back to my guild, apparently a strong magical power was sensed in this forest, and they wanted to know who's side it was on" Makarov explained calmly, practically able to sense the man's breath on his neck, the subtle scent of brimstone reaching his nose.

"And what are you supposed to do when you find it?" The voice spoke louder this time, allowing Makarov to pick up on the youthful pitchiness of the man's voice, Makarov's eyebrow raised slightly when he realized he was dealing with a child.

'_Damn fools, now this makes sense' _Makarov thought with a sigh as he lowered his cane to his lap, instantly feeling the childs magic power spike, the winds picking up at a violent pace as the boys magic continued to grow at his lack of response.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain what the council would want me to do if I deemed you a threat, but, I don't have the same beliefs as the council either," Makarov explained calmly, not showing any visible reactions to the boys still rising magic power.

"That isn't what I asked!" The boy growled, the pitchy, whining tone breaking Makarov's facade as he began to laugh, not even perturbed when the Boy's magic spliked even higher, the air beginning to heat, as the boy's temper broke his control on his magic.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Makarov replied with a chuckle. "I was going to offer you to come back with me to my guild."

"And why would I do that? All the guild's I've seen are borderline militaristic with how they're run," The child explained, the winds began to calm as he regained control of his magic.

"That's why I am so proud of my guild, and how my brats have made it into a home, and not a workplace. Every morning I come in, it feels like I'm finally home," Makarov explained, a gentle smile on his face as he turned to look at the boy for the first time.

He was surprised to see a young brat, maybe around the age of eleven at most. He had short, spiky pink hair with a while scarf wrapped around his head as a bandana. He had dark olive, almost obsidian eyes and tan skin. The next thing Makarov noticed was the sharp canine teeth poking out of his lips. Makarov's eyes subtly widened when he took in the number of scars on the boy's torso, nothing befitting that of abuse, but of a child trained to fight.

The boy was clearly in a fighting stance, his legs spread, arms held in front of his body, fingers curled into claws. He was barely wearing any pants, his black shorts torn above his knee and covered in mud. He was standing there, his magic pressure now completely contained as he squinted at the old man.

"So you came to recruit a strong mage, that's it? You're not the first," The young boy stated calmly, not moving an inch as he watched Makarov turn around.

"Not quite, The council isn't exactly on good terms with my guild. I was just curious why they asked me specifically." Makarov replied with a small grin on his face as he kept a careful eye on the boy, knowing he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"... What's your guild like?" The boy asked curiously, dropping out of his stance, and hiding his entire magical presence, surprising the old guild master, who raised a brow.

"I like to think of Fairy Tail as a family. They are all my children and I care for them like my own. I don't care who they are, what their past is. Yesterday's enemy can become tomorrow's friends." Makarov explained plainly, not bothering to question why the child suddenly dropped his guard.

"... So there are no tests or fees?" The boy asked curiously, his entire demeanor changing entirely, going from aggressive to childish in seconds, only to become annoyed when Makarov bursts out laughing.

"Fees?! Really! That's what the world has come to…" Makarov bemoaned as he started to walk towards the young boy, watching as the boy tensed before walking past the child.

"How about you come and take a look? Let's head to Onibus and I'll buy you some lunch and get you some new clothes," Makarov asked as he started his way back towards the city, with a hesitant boy walking ten paces behind him.

-_Timeskip-_

"This food is so good!" The young boy, now introduced as Natsu began to devour everything in site. Every patron in the restaurant watched the child in pure astonishment as he devoured entire plates in seconds, finishing off an entire roast turkey in minutes. The chef, however, had the largest smile on his face, grateful to have someone enjoy his food.

The most astonishing thing was how everything was cleaned off, the plates almost sparkling, the meat bones shining in the gentle light, there were no crumbs, no spills or messes on the table or the child's new clothes.

Gone was the dirty scarf wrapped around his head, and shredded pants. He was now wearing a red long sleeve button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He was wearing khaki brown pants that ended mid shin, and brown boots. His scarf is now wrapped around his waist, acting as a belt.

Makarov's jaw had broken through the table ten minutes later when the stack of plates brushed the ceiling, and the boy laid back in the booth, a satisfied sigh rolling off his lips as he wiped his lips with his napkin before gently placing it in his empty glass.

"Thanks for the meal old man! I'm excited to see your guild if they serve food as good as this!" Natsu praised as the old man slowly looked down at the bill that was delivered with the last dish, his eyes widening, before he sighed, and placed the appropriate amount of jewels on the table before sliding out of the booth, his legs stretching to reach the ground before casually returning to proper size as he made his way out of the restaurant, an astonished Natsu following slowly behind him.

"Woah, was that your magic?" Natsu asked excitedly as he began to hop around the old man as they made their way down the street. Pedestrians looked at him with a happy smile on his face, finding the child's enthusiasm adorable.

"Eh, It's a little thing I've picked up over the years. The food at the guild is pretty good, if not better than what you had. But I wouldn't know because I barely had any of it," Makarov said with an amused grin pointed at Natsu, who had the decency to look sheepish for a second before returning to his childlike happiness.

"That's awesome! The more I hear about your guild, the more excited I get gramps!" Natsu explained happily as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, not paying attention to the traffic signals before he was stopped as Makarov's enlarged arm pulled him out of the way of a magic mobile right in time.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Natsu exclaimed happily, not even phased by the fact he was almost severely injured.

"Watch it you damn brat!" Makarov chastises,making Natsu look down, reminding him of the time Igneel had yelled at him for testing his _Fire Dragon's Grip Strike_ on a mountain and almost killing himself in a rock slide.

"Sorry gramps, what was that though?" Natsu asked quietly, slowly following Makarov through the street, now staying right behind the guild master and looking around nervously to ensure no more accidents would happen.

"That was a magic mobile, Citizens can use lacrimae, or even their own magic power to fuel the vehicle allowing it to move. It is very important to watch the traffic lights, which will indicate when you are allowed to cross the street." Makarov explained, as he began to realize that this child had a very sheltered upbringing.

"Oh," Natsu replied despondently, embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. Gone was the youthful innocence, now replaced with a sullen expression that pulled on the guild master's heart.

"Never been to a big city, huh," Makarov queried after a couple minutes as he lead them around a turn, only to stop walking when he began to feel the boy's magic power spike.

"Natsu?" Makarov asked as he turned around, shocked to see the boys eyes closed, his face pointed towards the west side of the city, his nostrils flaring as he attempted to confirm the scent he picked up.

"Natsu?" Makarov inquired louder, only for his eyes to widen in shock as Natsu shot from the ground, an explosion of fire cratering the sidewalk beneath his feet as he rocketed into the sky, a trail of fire beneath him as he soared through the sky, bringing Makarov's attention to the slowly rising smoke outside the city limits.

"Oh dear," Makarov mumbled to himself as he began to quickly hobble after Natsu, hoping he got there before anything bad really happened.

**Natsu's PoV**

'_What's going on? That doesn't seem like a controlled fire,' _Natsu thought worriedly as he plummeted through the sky, having had quickly reached his maximum height.

Unfortunately, the closer Natsu got, the clearer the scent became. Copper, Iron, Brimstone, Sulfur, Ash… '_Oh no… Blood!'_ Natsu thought, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of an overturned carriage, a couple of bodies on the ground and a few figures surrounding a lump on the ground.

Natsu quickly ignited his hands, directing his body towards the ground as his speed picked up dramatically, reaching terminal velocity five seconds before smashing into the ground fifteen feet away from the overturned carriage.

A plume of dirt erupted from his impact site, the sheer force pushing everyone to their knees.

**PoV Change**

"What *cough* the fuck - was that?!" One of the bandits cried out as they slowly got to their feet, their knees unsteady as it felt like the ground was still shaking.

"I don't know! Roy? Where are you?" One of the men cried out as they attempted to rub the dirt out of their eyes, only to feel a gust of wind blow it all away.

"What are you idiots doing! Did you get them?!" A scathing voice cried out, all four bandits shooting to their feet, a cold drop of sweat rolling down the back of their necks as they turned towards the carriage, shocked to see an empty spot where the two girls had been.

"Kenji! Yoko! Saijou! Ichigo! Spread out! They can't have gotten far!" The leader instructed, doing their best to ignore the chilling breeze wafting through the clearing, the scent of blood continuing to permeate the area.

They were all dressed in different variations of a black Shozoku, with a different accent colours. The leader appeared to be around 6' 2", with a blue belt. There was a giant at 7' with a green belt, A lithe woman at 5' 6" wearing a tight leather bodysuit with white lines outlining her shoulders and legs, and a smaller man at 5' 8" with a yellow belt and a short, rotund man at 5' 4" wearing a blue belt.

Unbeknownst to all but one, Natsu surveyed the site with rapidly growing fury, looking at the men slaughtered on the ground, limbs and blood scattered around the burning carriage that had been stopped in the middle of a dirt road.

Two small figures watched in fear as a pillar of flames exploded from beneath Natsu's feet, reaching fourteen feet high and growing as he let out a roar of anger, they quickly turned around and ran away as fast as they could, grateful for the opportunity, but equally petrified of the flaming monster.

The five bandits turned around, seeing a pillar of Amber fire spiraling around a hidden stranger, two glowing red orbs glaring at them, the pillar quickly began to siphon into his hands.

They made no sound before jumping into action. The Yellow bandit quickly ran towards Natsu, lightning arcing off his ankles as he reached Natsu in two seconds.

"_**Lightning Strike**__!" _The bandit cried out as he launched his fist towards the young fire mage, who caught the scent of blood on the man's hand. The second his hand touched the young fire mage a huge bolt of lighting struck from the sky, stunning Natsu for a second.

"_**Storm Shred!**__"_ The leader cried out as a blue magic circle appeared in front of his body, creating a violent wind that rushed down the street towards the blinded mage, hoping to take the boy out before they could even assess his risk factor.

"_**White Fang**__!" _The woman exclaimed, her circle appearing inches away from the wind seal, sending a deadly wind carrying dozens of ice shards colliding into the wind spell, combining both together into a faux-Unison raid.

The cold, bitter wind tore into the young boy, striking him seconds after the lighting strike, the lighting mage already backing off to allow his cohorts to strike in tandem.

Natsu was barely able to cross his arms over his head before the wind tore into his skin, already destroying his new shirt and scratching deep gashes into his forearms.

"_**Landmine**__!"_ The fat man cackled, a magic circle forming instantly under Natsu's feet, creating a large explosion which was only amplified by the wind. The force of the explosion knocked Natsu off balance, sending him flying back towards the tree line.

"_**Accelerated Growth!**__" _The giant man bellowed as a tree exploded from the ground right in the middle of the road, its bark a dark, rough texture. Natsu grunted when his back slammed into the tree, feeling his back begin to bleed from the cuts.

"And to finish him off,_**Flash Freeze!**__"_ the woman cried out, a large magic circle appearing under the tree as the temperature instantly dropped, freeze the moisture in the air and surrounding the tree in a block of thick, solid ice. She quickly dropped to her knees after casting the spell, while the other bandits began to spread out.

The woman looked up in shock two seconds later, as the ice exploded in smoke and steam.

She felt the air expel from her lungs, as she flew back into the tree line, shocking everyone present as she smashed through two trees before finally stopping at the third, her body slumped to the ground, blood slowly beginning to soak her combat suit.

Everyone looked to the spot she had been kneeling, only see the young boy, standing in her spot, his clothes torn to shreds and barely maintaining his dignity as blood trailed down his entire body.

"Why," The boy asked quietly.

"Why?! Why would you do this?!" Natsu screamed, his hands erupting in flames as he glared at the bandits.

"_**Venus Fly Tr-**__" _The giant man bellowed only to cut off as a flaming fist impacted his face, a crunching noise echoing throughout the clearing as the man's nose broke. He quickly followed up with his own punch, sending his fist into Natsu's chest, his hand being half the size of Natsu's torso. Natsu spit out blood as he flew back, smashing into the ground while the giant gently lifted his hand to his face.

"Bastard! _**Updraft**__!" _The leader cried out, a magic circle appearing on the ground below Natsu, creating a dangerous wind that sent Natsu flying into the sky.

"**Zeus' Rage**!" The lightning Mage cried out as they dropped to their knees, a large magic circle appearing fifty feet in the sky spanning roughly twenty five feet across.

The second Natsu was within ten feet of the circle, dozens of lightning bolts began to rain down, smashing into Natsu and sending him towards the ground. The child screamed in pain, unable to form any sort of defense and taking the hit. A plume of dirt shot up as he crashed into the ground.

The bandits stood wary, three of them ready to continue fighting, while the Lighting mage began to hobble towards the unconscious snow mage, unable to continue fighting.

The Fire, Earth and Wind Mages stood at the ready, not even bothering to look for their targets anymore, this fight had already caused too much of a ruckus, rune knights were sure to be coming.

They were shocked to feel the boy's magic sky rocket, further than anything they felt before their entire lives. Flames began to dance and grow, instantly burning and removing all the floating dust, or debris.

The boy roared as he launched himself at the fire mage, his fist drawn back as the flames surrounding his body propelled him further. The portly fire bandit smirked as he pulled his fist back, shooting a punch of his own forward.

"_**Fire Fist**__!" _The bandit cackled as a large fist the size of his body shot towards the small boy, expecting that to send the kid flying back. They were all shocked to see the boy simply pass through the flame, flipping his body around so that he landed a solid kick straight to the bandits face.

Natsu pushed himself off the bandit, sending the fat fire mage flying backwards as the boy bounced towards the wind mage.

"_**Earth Wall**__!" _The giant called out, his voice altered due to his damaged nose as a large, thick wall of dirt sprung from the ground in front of the boy.

Natsu dug his fist into the wall, his knuckles digging three inches deep before another set of flames started shooting out from his feet. They all watched in shock as the boy smashed through the dirt wall.

The wind mage barely stepped out of the way of Natsu's fist, watching as the child cratered the ground with a magic infused fist alone.

Natsu jumped to his feet, an animalistic roar spilling out of his mouth as he turned around, his piercing, glowing eyes practically burning a hole through the wind mage as he launched himself forward.

"_**Fire Dragon's Burning Knuckle**__!" _Natsu growled as his fist was covered in layers of fire, a split second before smashing into the wind mage, burning him instantly and covering his torso in third degree burns.

The Giant watched in shock as this child tanked all of their attacks before fighting back with barely any magic usage of his own. A frown grew on his face as his magic power began to twist around his legs, and climbing up his body.

"_**Spring Soldier**__!"_ The giant bellowed as his form was covered in dirt, and plants, growing 30 feet tallas the plants began to harden and form armor. There was a faint appearance of a classic samurai armor, covered in thick tree bark and leaves.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his final enemy, the amount of blood dripping from the dozens of cuts on his body beginning saturate the earth, his breathing ragged as he stared up at the earth mage.

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**_ Natsu growled as he lunged at the giant, his fist impacting with the mossy gauntlet, sending a shock wave crashing through the trees, sending the lightning mage into the trees with a disturbing crash.

The Giant slowly overpowered Natsu, sending him flying back, his hand digging a trench in the ground as he slowed to a stop.

"_**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**_Natsu growled as he used his hands to launch himself at the giant, his entire body encompassed in fire as he slammed into the giants Chest, forcing it back a step before it slammed a fist into the boy's back, rocketing the child into the ground.

A large green magic circle appeared under Natsu, who was struggling to his knees. Suddenly the ground under him exploded, a large green venus fly trap exploded from the ground beneath him, swallowing him whole.

The green giant simply continued to walk forward, intent on finishing him off, knowing full well you confirm your kills, and that loose ends generally trip you up.

The giant fell to its knees in front of the plant, shaking the ground as he began to rain furious punches onto the plant, the acidic juices splashing everywhere. Debris was launched in every direction, almost like if you put a tree in a blender; sending branches, dirt and leaves flying everywhere.

The rampage finally finished a couple minutes later, the giants arms stilling on the ground as stairs began to form on the giants back, the mage slowly walking out of the neck. Once the mage was five feet away from the armor it instantly collapsed, burying the child under the debris.

The road was torn beyond repair, craters, rubble and blood decorating the ground like an abstract painting. The carriage was a pile of smoldering lumber, no longer resembling any form of transportation.

The tall man slowly made his way into the surrounding brush, reappearing with the snow mage held carefully against his chest with his left arm, draggin the fire mage behind him with his right.

He began to collect his other two comrades, grateful at least to find them all alive, injuries ranging from a concussion to multiple broken bones and lacerations.

Once he laid them all side by side, he knelt on the ground beside them, placing his palms against the ground as a magic circle formed below them. Branches carefully began to sprout from the ground, lifting his friends as the branches began to knit together.

Minutes later they were all safely strapped and secured on a wooden platform, the leaves and branches compressing and supporting their injuries.

The tall man sighed as he knelt over, prepared to literally carry his team on his back once again, when the rubble behind him began to shift. He carefully looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing when he saw smoke beginning to rise, sighing as he stood to his feet, worried what kind of monster this child truly was.

The child's brute strength was close to his own, his resistance to magic based attacks far beyond that of an A Class mage. The Earth mage genuinely hoped the child would not get back up, worried about what the kid would become in the future.

Suddenly the pile of rubble exploded, barely giving the earth mage enough time to erect a wall large enough to protect him and his friends. The earth mage dispelled his wall a spell on his lips as he prepared to counter attack, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the kid.

Natsu was trembling, his chest on display, letting the bandit watch as Black tribal markings began to swirl and grow on the child's body, black flames spiraling around his body as the word END was played across the boys concave chest. His right arm was broken in two pieces, his gait thrown off due to the compound fracture on his left leg. His neck was also _broken._

Against everything the man stood for, the bandit began to tremble, feeling genuine fear for the first time in a very long time, watching in shock as the blood literally began to run UP Natsu's skin, re-entering his wounds before they closed. The child's ribs began to set themselves, his right arm returning to normal as the bone in his leg slipped back under the skin.

The boy tilted his head up, his eyes glowing an eerie white as he snapped his neck back into place, a pair of horns poking their way out of his spiky salmon hair.

And that is when all hell literally broke loose.

**Makarov's PoV**

'_That damn brat better be alright,' _Makarov grumbled as he hobbled his way through the trees towards the road, having had felt the magic being thrown around, equally grateful and nervous when the magic died down a couple of minutes ago.

He was seconds away from exiting the brush when he felt _it._ A presence so _wrong_, there was no other way to describe it. A feeling of pure evil surging a couple of metres ahead. Makarov broke into a sprint only to see Natsu, covered in black tribal markings and a pair of horns stick out of this hair. The boy was savagely attacking a large man, who could barely put up a pathetic defence to protect his vitals.

Makarov quickly surveyed the area, noticing the blood stains covering the area, the craters and branches scattered across the road. He glanced over the smoldering timber that was once a beautiful oak carriage before narrowing in on the unconscious bodies restrained in the wooden triage cart.

"Natsu! That's enough, you've won!" Makarov bellowed as he stepped out of the brush onto the edge of the road, purposely drawing all eyes to him as he narrowed his eyes.

The bandit was shocked to see the wizard saint's emblem on the older man's jacket, instantly recognizing him as Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail, and 6th wizard saint. The Giant and Midget locked eyes for a second, before Makarov subtly nodded, watching as the plant mage slowly made his way backwards, doing his best not to earn Natsu's attention once more.

Natsu continued to stare at Makarov, the light in his eyes flickering as he fought for control. Makarov almost thought he had reached the boy before the sound of a twig breaking tore his eyes away from the elderly guild master, towards the earth mage.

There was no warning for when Natsu sprung, his now clawed hand slashing the bandit over the chest, drawing blood as he spun, his left heel landing brutally on the man's shoulder, shattering his collar bone. Natsu then used the man as a springboard, bouncing off the man as he brought his hands to his mouth. Makarov watched in shock as a torrent of black flames at least seven feet wide smashed into the bandit, sending the man backwards into the ground.

Natsu dug his toes into the dirt, shooting towards the man his right hand drawn into the air, clenched into a fist as he prepared to end the bandit's life.

His flaming strike was blocked by an enlarged white hand, making the child growl in anger, the fire surrounding his body spiking with the boy's anger as he planted his feet on the hand, shooting himself towards Makarov.

"_**Maximum Defence Seal; Three Pillar Gods!"**_Makarov spoke calmly as he withdrew his bleeding, scorched hand, knowing he had the child's full attention. Three pillars sprouted around him, two in front and one behind him as a luminescent gold wall appeared all around him.

Natsu simply roared in response, his fire coated fist tripling in size as it smashed into the barrier, an explosion erupting and blocking Makarov's view, only to side step as Natsu broke through the wall, fist poised ready to strike.

Makarov quickly enlarged his right hand, smashing the enraged child into the ground, as he took a couple steps to the left, walking further into the middle of the road.

"I think we both know you can do better than that," Makarov taunted, realizing that Natsu was under some form of _Possession _or _Take-over Magic._

The old man quirked his left brown when Natsu roared, the flames around his body spiking again as scales began to trail up his arms, small protrusions visible on his back.

Natsu launched himself back at Makarov, surprising the old man at his increased speed and landing a Savage strike to the man's chest, drawing blood and burning the old man.

Natsu refused to let up, following with his left to the man's temple, and then a roundhouse kick to his diaphragm, launching the coughing old man down the road, his body bouncing a couple times before rolling to a stop.

The Child roared into the sky, as the wings on his back continued to form, the sky began to react to his rage, the clouds growing heavy and dark as the wind picked up.

Makarov crawled to his knees, his eyes widening when he felt the magic signature Natsu now held, the word _END_ rushing through his mind.

"Forgive me child, _**Rain of Light**__!" _Makarov muttered as a gold magic circle appeared in front of his hands, hundreds of light arrows shot towards Natsu, attacking him from all sides as the boy screamed in fury, the agony only increased by his reaction to a pure Light oriented magic.

Flames exploded from Natsu, like a bomb consuming everything in their path as they expanded outward and destroying any remaining arrows. The flames reaching Makarov in seconds, who barely had any time to erect a defence, a wall of light forming in front of him as he braced for impact.

The Shield held for all of two seconds before shattering, the flames brutally overpowering such an unprepared wall.

Makarov screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, feeling as if the flames were burning his very soul as they brushed past him.

The fire died out a couple of seconds later but the damage was already done.

Everything those unholy flames touched turned to Ash, scorching rock, earth and grass alike. Makarov was left in the fetal position on the grounds his clothes burnt beyond repair, barely protecting the old man from the cold as he lay there on the ground, his skin already beginning to blister in a couple places.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the old man, finally regaining control as an anguished cry escaping his lips as he fell to his knees, the deformed wings on his back crumbling to Ash as his hands returned to normal, the horns on his head receding back into his hair as the tattoos bled to the ground.

**Macao's PoV**

"Makarov better get back soon, these kids are going crazy!" The purple flare mage whispered to his drinking buddy Wakaba, who was hiding behind the bar beside them.

The guild was in total chaos, the stench of beer echoing through the guild hall as it soaked into the floorboards. Glasses were smashed, barrels scattered everywhere. Tables were destroyed beyond recognition with Chairs being used as literally weapons.

Some of the more gentle mages like Levy, Lisanna, Cana and Elfman were hiding behind columns and tables, watching in fear as Erza and Mira fought each other at full force.

Levy was a smart young girl with blue hair running down to her shoulders and coffee brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with red outlines and a cute little silver necklace.

Lisanna was wearing a short sleeve pink with a dark red collar that ended just below her knees. She had short Platinum hair and big blue eyes.

Cana was wearing a spaghetti strap orange sundress with a dark brown checkered pattern. Her dark hair was in a high pony with long bangs framing her dark eyes.

Elfman was wearing a navy blue suit, white dress shirt and red bow tie. His Platinum spiky hair was tamed as much as possible, a contrast to his tanned skin.

Erza was wearing a tight long sleeve white dress, with steel pauldrons and chest plate. Her scarlet hair was tied back similarly to Cana's, She had a belt across her waist, holding her sword won her left side and brown leather boots with black tights.

Mira was almost the exact opposite to Erza. She was wearing a tight purple halter top that left much of her growing figure on display, a trait Erza nagged her about _constantly._ Her platinum hair was in a high pony, a purple now resting in her hair with long bangs framing her face. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white skull studded belt, and long, thigh high boots.

Gray was unconscious, his legs the only visible part of his body as he hung from a hole in the wall.

"Take it back you gluttonous pig!" Mira cried in rage as she leapt at her rival, sparks flying as they continued to exchange rapid blows, small gust of winds from their attacks blowing rubble to the side. Everyone in the guild watched in fear, not wanting to be the one to interrupt their daily squabble.

"Never you slut! I am stronger and everyone knows it!" Erza cried back viciously, a dark red aura forming on her body as her magic began to flair, not hearing everyone run away as the fight devolved into magic.

Generally, they would calm down after a few blows, or a brave (stupid) member would attempt to quell them. But with Gray unconscious, and Makarov absent, and Laxus on a quest there was nobody left to stop them.

Fortunately for them though, it seemed as if luck was on their side… If that could be considered luck.

Once they got outside, they were shocked to see a small figure walking towards them, a large bundle, almost the size of the figure themselves wrapped in their arms. All they could see was a splash of pink, and black, but it was more than evident that the figures destination was Fairy tail.

"Hello?! Is there something we can help you with!?" Macao cried out as he gestured for the children to stand behind him, Wakaba and Reedus stepping up beside him as he watched the figure look up.

"Is… This… Fairy Tail?" The figure responded, the tone and pitch of their voice becoming a window to their age as Macao began running forward, worried the child was about to collapse.

"Hey, kid, are you alright? What-" Macao began to ask when he was beside the child, cutting off when he noticed what exactly the bundle in the child's arm was. His jaw dropped and he fell to his knees when he looked down at the form held in the child's arms, finally picking up on the faint magical signature.

"MACAO?! What's going on?! Who is it?!" Wakaba asked his best friend, smoke beginning to spill out of his pipe and block the children behind him from view.

Macao ignored his friend, carefully reaching out to take the bundle out of the child's arm, letting everyone take a good like at the child for the first time.

He had spiky pink hair, with a white scarf wrapped around his forehead, almost appearing to have a scaly pattern. Other than the scarf, the only other thing on his person was his tattered, burnt pants, barely concealing the boys dignity as he fell to his knees, exhaustion taking over his body as he face planted into the ground.

"It's the Master… He's injured," Macao spoke softly, but his voice carried through the road, everyone's eyes widening as they struggled to accept the concept that one of the strongest mages on the continent was _injured_, and from Macao's tone, _very badly._


	2. Living With Regret

And onto the Story

"What happened to the master!?" Erza shouted as she paced in front of the infirmary door, enraged that something had happened to one of the last few people she considered her family. Porlyusica was currently inside, documenting the extent of his injuries and progressing immediately with treatment.

"Can it you glutton, can't you realize we just gotta wait for em' to wake up?" Mira commented from her spot beside the door, not even able to enjoy how much Erza was getting worked up. She wanted to have a similar reaction, but she had to think about her brother and sister first, so she had to stay strong for them.

"That's not good enough! Some monster almost burnt Master to a crisp. You can't honestly expect me to sit around do you?!" Erza raged as she held Mira up against the wall, her sword pressed tightly against the Majin's neck.

"Hell no, but we ain't doin' them any good raging outside their door. We will get the story when they wake up, and we will punish them accordingly." Mira replied with an eye roll as she pushed the sword away from her neck with her index finger, a disturbing look on her face at the mention of hurting someone.

"Hmph! Never thought I'd see the day you set me straight." Erza mumbled under her breath as her sword disappeared into her pocket dimension, before slinking down into a seat beside the door.

"Yeah, well, don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it to anyone." Mirajane replied with a sigh as she sad beside Erza, unable to even think of taunting the knight in a time like this.

"I gotta wonder though, who's the kid?" Mirajane spoke out loud as the looked at the door across from them, which lead into the boy's recovery room. Makarov was covered head to toe in second degree burns. Luckily Porlyusica was one of the best doctors on the continent, so if anyone could help him, she could.

"I too, am unsure. However, no matter who he is he has some explaining to do." Erza replied, the ice cold tone in her voice bringing a small smirk to Mira's face. _'Yep, she's back'_.

**Natsu's PoV**

Natsu was horrified the second he woke up, his nose instantly assaulted with the scent of antiseptics, alcohol, blood and cloth. He was in a hospital. And suddenly everything hit him. Memories of what _he_ did. Remembering the feeling of his fingers cutting through the old man's chest, the crack of the Giants bones under his fist making him sick.

But it was different, it was like he was watching himself do these things, feeling and smelling everything around him, without any actual control of what he was doing. It was truly a frightening experience.

He quickly rolled over, nausea consuming him as his vomit hit the floor, the sounds of his heaving and coughing causing the door to open.

"Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked as a short white haired girl poked her head through the door, her nose crinkling when she picked up the smell of the boy's vomit.

"It's all my fault," The boy muttered, the sullen tone in his voice pulling on the girls heart as she opened the door fully and closing the door behind her, her hands now behind her back as she watched him.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Master would never let someone get hurt," The girl offered helpfully, unable to control the blush rushing to her cheeks as the boy sat up, his toned torso covered in scars forever imprinted in the young girls mind.

"You don't get it, I'm the one who did this. It's all my fault," The boy spoke as he looked up for the first time, his eyes locking with the girls as it felt like time stopped moving. They were both in a trance, unable to take their eyes off the other until the door smashed open, the handle of the door burying itself in the adjacent wall as Erza burst through the door.

"Finally! You're awake. You have some explaining to do," Erza commanded as she summoned a sword to her hand and pointing it to the boy's neck, Lisanna's eyes widened in shock when the boy simply accepted his fate as he stood up, before following the knight out the door.

It couldn't actually be his fault, right?

**Mirajane's PoV**

"Explain Yourself," Erza demanded once she forced the boy to sit down in the middle of the guild hall, the overall atmosphere feeling very sullen as everyone stared at the ragged young boy, who they thought was too scared to look at them.

"Gra- Your Guild Master found me near Onibus train station, mentioning something about the council. He got me some clothes, and we were coming back here until my nose caught a scent, and-" Natsu began, his hands trembling in his lap as he pictured the old man, curled up on the ground, his skin…

"Stop! What do you mean by your "Nose caught a scent"" Erza asked skeptically as she slammed her hand down on the table, in an attempt to intimidate him into giving her answers, her magic beginning to make itself known as a dark red aura began to emanate from her body.

"I have a really good sense of smell," Natsu replied hesitantly, only to be cut off by a loud scoff.

"Yeah right, I bet that's the most usele-" A dark hair boy said as he made his way towards the table, his absence of a shirt causing the pink haired boy to tilt his head in confusion. The dark haired boy was cut short when Erza fixed her glare on him.

"Nobody is permitted to speak, but me, or him!" Erza growled, not seeing the pink haired boy roll his eyes, causing Mira to smirk, glad that somebody else found her annoying.

"Continue," Erza permitted after a minute of silence, letting everyone gather the severity of the situation once more, the image of Macao carrying a covered Makarov to the infirmary a couple days ago, the _smell..._

"I found a group of bandits ransacking a burning carriage, We fought, and the next thing I know I woke up seeing the old man unconscious on the ground… motionless" Natsu explained his voice hitching at the end making Mira squint her eyes.

'_I wonder, Clearly he's not telling the whole truth, but why would he feel guilty unle-' _Mira thought, unaware that someone else in the room just reached the same conclusion.

"I don't believe you. Do not, lie to me again." Erza growled, swords appearing in the air surrounding the boy, making Mira roll her eyes as she stood up and walked towards the table.

"That's enough Tin Can, clearly something happened that he's not comfortable with so lay off," Mira commented with a shrug as she sat on the table in front of him, his eyes instantly tracing her figure before meeting her eyes.

"So let's try it this way, do you know who hurt our master?" Mira asked as she held her left hand out to Erza, who clenched her fist as she placed her weapons back into her pocket dimension before sitting on the far side of the table, keeping her eyes trained on the boy in case he made any sudden moves.

"It's my fault," Natsu spoke under his breath, knowing he already ruined his chance of joining this guild, and that was upsetting, he really liked the old man, and it was clear that everyone here cared about him just as much.

"I didn't ask who's fault it was, Gramps would literally jump in front of a bullet for anyone. What I asked, is who hurt him," Mira asked, her keen eyes trained on the boy, watching for any social cues that could indicate what happened.

"That's because I'm the one who hurt him," The boy spoke, his voice wavering, but everyone still heard him. Everyone, especially Lisanna was shocked by the boys words. '_How could someone that young hurt Master that much?"_

Makarov was capable of man handling every mage in the guild, except for Gildarts, with ease. To think that a boy so young was able to put their master in such a condition was ridiculous. But the guilt in his voice, and the trembling of his hands at least showed that he felt responsible for what happened.

"I don't believe it, A pipsqueak like you being able to take Gramps out? Not a chance you pink shit," Gray spoke up after a couple minutes of silence, having the courage to say what everyone else was thinking as they stared at the boy.

"Believe it or not, it was my flames that burnt him. It's my fault he's hurt right now, and for that I'm sorry" Natsu spoke his voice having a rough edge as he lifted his head for the first time, staring the shirtless boy straight in the eyes.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! If we are to believe you, it's _your _fault our Master could have died. It's your fault we had to sedate him because he was in too much pain! It's your fault he could be permanently scarred!" Gray roared in protest, a couple voices in the guild chiming in with affirmation.

Natsu, by this point, couldn't stand the guild much longer, slowly raising to his feet, his hand catching the sword that was swung at his shoulder, clutching the blade in his hands until it shattered, a trail of blood dripping down onto the table as he walked through the guild hall, the mages parting like the red sea as he approached the door.

And everyone was glad to see him leave, feeling a little vindication for protecting their master.

"Wait! Why should we believe you?!" Lisanna cried out, shocking everyone, including Natsu who stopped in front of the door, the muscles in his back clenching as he turned around, looking the girl in the eyes.

"You don't have to believe me, and you don't have to forgive me, just… Tell the old man I'm sorry, and thanks for everything," Natsu said as he put his hand on the door, only to instantly pull it back as it was replaced by a sword, halfway embedded through the door.

"No, if you are truly responsible then you should be held accountable for you actions." Erza declared sternly, making Natsu look around, noticing that most of the guild members agreed with her.

"And how do you intend to determine that? It seems that no matter what I say you won't deem me responsible simply because you don't find me capable enough." Natsu spoke clearly, her threat clear, but ignored, shocking more than half of the guild.

"We simply wait for the master to wake up, until then, you will be kept here… Working at the bar!" Erza hastily decided causing the older half of the guild to raise a brow in confusion while the younger half looked at her shocked.

"Right, that makes sense," Natsu commented with an eye roll as he turned back round, side stepping the swords and spears that impacted the ground beneath him as he opened the door, shocking all present. Nobody has seen someone evade Erza's attacks so effortlessly, without even looking at her.

"Perhaps! I did not make myself clear. You are _not_ allowed to leave until we determine your sentence." Erza growled,

"Believe me, I would do anything to make it up to your guild, but waking up to the face of someone who almost killed you is much, much worse," Natsu said as he held the right door open, turning to look back at her, the emptiness in his eyes making Mira's eyes widening, the tone in his voice and the look on his face reminding her of when she took over the demon in the church, the amount of self loathing in his voice palpable.

At this point, the guild was beginning to split. Some of the younger members sympathized with the young boy, his guilt evident in his posture and tone. Others, however, didn't care how bad the boy felt. He was responsible for their masters pain, guilt was the least he deserved.

Erza narrowed her eyes before lunging at the young boy, crossing the distance in seconds with her sword in hand, planning to incapacitate the boy. Everyone was shocked to see Natsu take a quick step backwards, easily avoiding her strike.

"You have all rights to be mad at me, but I will not stay here." Natsu commented with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he carefully watched the seething Erza, shocking everyone at his attitude.

The rift in the guild was growing, the ones sympathizing with him agreeing he didn't deserve to be treated like this, while those who blamed him for their master state were appalled at his attitude, feeling he wasn't acknowledging his responsibility at all.

Natsu got no warning for her next strike, barely being able to raise his hand to push the flat of her blade down to the side, her sword passing to his right as he brought his left hand down, striking a nerve in her arm and forcing her to drop her sword, kicking the pommel before it hit the ground, impaling it on the wall beside the door.

Natsu took a couple steps backwards, stepping over a mug as he kept an eye on the red head, having a feeling that this was about to get much more intense.

Nobody moved for at least a minute, their jaws on the floor with how quickly he had disarmed Erza. It took him less than three seconds to remove her sword from arms reach without either of them getting injured.

"I don't want to fight you, I've hurt more than enough people already," Natsu said placatingly with his palms up, showing Erza the blood on his hand from when he broke her sword.

"This will not be a fight, I assure you, that you will not be able to hurt me." Erza said, her voice thicker than steel as she requipped two more blades, this time one in each hand as she jumped at the pink haired man.

The rest of the guild watched for five minutes as they traveled across the hall three times, neither landing a hit on the other as they evaded both members and furniture a like.

'_Shit this kid is good, able to evade all her attacks without damaging anything is impressive,' _Mira thought, more than mildly impressed with this Pink haired stranger, being able to believe that he was able to hurt Makarov more and more by the second, and they haven't even seen his magic yet.

Mira's sentiment was shared with other members of the guild, but rather than appreciation, all they felt was resentment as this Kid almost killed their master, and treated one of their strongest mages as if they weren't even worth his effort.

Erza pulled back, sweat dripping down her forehead as she glared at the pink haired man, having had gone through seven different swords in this fight with Makarov's attacker.

"Perhaps *huff* you are more *puff* than capable of attacking our master. Unfortunately *huff* this only implicates you further." Erza explained in between breaths as her eyes sought out a certain platinum haired mage, who rolled her eyes before standing up, approaching her rival as requested.

"Fight as you wish, you won't be able to resist us both at once," Mira stated confidently, everyone's eyes widening when they realized this may be the first time the two had ever teamed up.

Natsu only narrowed his eyes, before looking back over his shoulder, grateful he was near the back exit. Unfortunately, both Erza and Mira noticed his intentions, swords appearing in the air around them as they shot forward, attempting to block his exit.

**Natsu's PoV**

'_Fuck, how many of these things does this girl have?!' _Natsu groaned as he raised his hands, shaping them into finger guns as he shot fireballs at the flying blades, shooting them out of the sky with ease as he backed his way towards the exit.

The second his back touched the door he jumped back, unfortunately breaking the handle as he forced it open, falling back into a controlled roll and placing his hands on the ground and vaulting off the ground, landing on his feet ten feet away from the door burst open with Erza leading the charge, now wearing an interesting orange armor.

Her hair was tied into two pigtails, her hair reaching all the way to her waist, the black hair clips resembling horns. There was a golden collar around her neck a black motif mirrored on both sides. There were no pauldrons, revealing her shoulders. The breast plate extends down and covers her form like a sleeveless leotard, the orange and black designs resembling flames and claws. There is a pair of dragon like wings attached to the back of her breast plate, with no known function. The gauntlets were predominantly red, with golden braces and black decals resembling claws on her fingers. There was a dark red short sword in her hand, the blade curving and meeting at the tip. The greaves were the same dark red, with golden horn ornaments on her knees, with black armor plating covering to her mid thigh.

Essentially, no woman had ever captivated Natsu like she did in this very moment, his instincts screaming at him, even at his young age. Her magic now resonated with his, the purity of her flames catching him off guard.

Natsu almost missed the sword swung at his neck, leaning back just in time as she soared over him. He quickly reached back his hands back and pushing off the ground, launching himself over a confused Erza, as she slid to a stop.

Looking over her shoulder, she realized that Mirajane was slowly walking through the smashed doorway, a confident smirk on her face as she looked at them.

Natsu stood there, his eyes widening as he took in her new appearance. Her bangs were tied up in front of her face with a small black elastic. The rest of her platinum hair was blown backwards. There was a dark scar running from her forehead, through her right eye and down to her chin. She was wearing a tight maroon bodysuit, with a huge cut out running from her neck to her abdomen. There was a pink bow tied around her neck, the collar of her body suit reaching the tip of her elongated pointy ears. She had dark green bat wings floating behind her, the same color of her scaled forearms and clawed hands. She was wearing maroon thigh high boots, with scars on both thighs. She had a long, green scaled tail swishing behind her, belaying her amusement and playful attitude.

"Well, let's get this party started huh? If you win, you prove that you were the one who hurt Master. But, that's not really a win is it?" Mirajane asked as she walked forward, an unusual look on her face as she stopped beside the knight.

'_She makes a point, if I win, they will hate me for sure, but If I give up… I have no right to join this guild anyways,'_ Natsu thought as he looked the demon mage in the eyes, finding a surprising amount of kindness looking back at him.

"Look, I don't care what you think of me, but if I don't try that will be like spitting on your master's pride." Natsu replied as he stared back at them, watching a smirk grow on the demon's face.

"Very well, Accept your fate!" Erza cried out as she lunged at him, Mira at her side as they began to begin their onslaught of attacks. The guild, now beginning to crowd outside the back of the guild, watching in shock as this young boy, maybe as old as Gray, was able to keep up with both girls at once.

Erza launched first, sword held parallel to the ground before striking, aiming for his ribs. Natsu simply stepped forward, invading her guard raising his left knee and changing the trajectory of her blade swipe.

Mira had to back off, lest she take the crimson short sword to the head.

"Watch it Tin Can! Do you even know how to use that thing?!" Mira cried in rage as she flapped her large wings, lifting herself into the air in time, allowing Erza to recover and take a step back.

She quickly stepped back into the fight, a longer sword appearing in her hands mid swing, catching Natsu off guard.

Natsu quickly side stepped the large sword before stepping forward and catching Mira's fist with his left hand, grabbing her shoulder with his right and throwing her towards Erza, catching them both off guard.

"Watch it!" Erza yelled as she jumped back four feet, taking a second to re-evaluate their opponent.

"_**Demon Blast,"**_Mira said as a magic circle appeared in front of her hand, a ball of dark purple energy forming in her hands before shooting at the pink haired boy in front of her.

Natsu simply responded by throwing a fireball at her attack, the two magics battling before burning out. Erza narrowed her eyes before her body was enveloped in a flash of light before settling.

"_**Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**_ Erza spoke, as swords began to appear in the air around her. Erza's outfit changed into a revealing silver armor. The Heaven's Wheel Armor is very bird influenced, with most of the metal plates looking like feathers. She has a plated breastplate, that leavers her midsection wide open, with large plated gauntlets and boots. She has metal plates on her long skirt and a tiara on her head, with wings stylized on it. She truly looks like a Valkyrie, here to take a warrior's soul to heaven.

This time Mirajane took the lead, trusting Erza to strike when the boy left an opening. She shot down, pulling her right hand before sending it at his face. Natsu met her attack head on, cratering the ground beneath his feet.

A glint of metal appeared at the corner of his eye, cursing himself for forgetting about Erza, as he looked back at Mira. He leaned back, pulling her with him and pulling her to the side, forcing her onto her back as the swords flew over them safely.

Mira looked up at Natsu in shock, realizing that if he hadn't protected her he could have easily put her in harm's way. Natsu quickly jumped off of her, missing the blood rushing to her cheeks, and breaking her out of her trance.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" Mira growled as she looked over at the Scarlet haired knight, unsurprised to see an unwavering glare or the knights face, directed at the pink haired boy.

"I cannot let him leave." Erza growled as more swords appeared in the air, flying towards Natsu, who narrowed his eyes, before stepping forward, grabbing a sword mid air, before beginning to sway the swords mid air, directing them into the ground around him as he walked forward. He threw the sword in the ground after he blocked the last one.

"Nothing I do, nothing I can do, will make this better. But, if you master wishes, I'll come back so he can decide my sentence himself," The boy began, before turning around and walking away, Erza's glare never leaving his back until he disappeared into the city.

She turned to Mira, who shook her head in disappointment before walking towards their guild mates, all of whom were shocked at how the battle played out.

**Porlyusica's PoV**

'_Damn ol' coot, I wonder how he managed this one'_ Porlyusica thought with a sigh as she finished changing the bandages on his arms, grateful that the burns were healing well, it seems Makarov would luck out again with minimal to no scarring.

After she finished, she turned back around to her table, grabbing various herbs, herbs and placing them into her mortar. She grabbed some red berries from her bag before taking her knife, carefully peeling the skin off before adding it to her mortar, before grabbing her pistil, beginning to grind the materials into a paste.

"How long was I out this time?" Makarov's raspy voice asked, making the old pink haired healer sigh as she set her pistil down before turning around on her stool, leveling a glare at the old man.

"You're more trouble than your entire guild combined, you know that?!" Porlyusica snapped as she continued grinding the medicine, a smirk appearing on the old man's face as he laid there, not really able to do much else unless he wanted to get a broom to the face.

And then he sighed, the ramifications of his actions hitting him, instantly worried about the state of his guild, and the young boy he wanted to help.

"Ugh, speaking of those brats, how much trouble have they caused so far?" Makarov asked, sitting up in bed, too worried about the brats to care about Porlyusica's reaction.

"Well, other than chasing away that pink haired brat, they've held together pretty well. Heck, even Gildarts came back yesterday." Porlyusica explained wish a sigh as she poured the paste into a wooden bowl full of sap.

"What?! How long was I actually out?!" Makarov panicked as he quickly threw off the sheets, before slipping out of bed, tripping and falling in the process.

"Only a three days, one of the brats was able to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!" Porlyusica growled as she saw Makarov attempt to untie himself from the blankets as he wiggled on the floor.

"Crap crap crap crap…" Makarov muttered as he untied himself from the blanket, revealing himself to be in his orange jester hat, orange coat and white fairy tail shirt as he hobbled to the door.

"I need to get back before the council notices I'm gone! This is really bad!" Makarov complainer childishly, falling to the ground after being hit in the head with a broom.

"The brats took care of it. How about you explain what the hell happened?" Porlyusica demanded, her eyes glowing an ominous red, her link hair floating as she held the broom, prepared to strike again.

Makarov sighed as he remembered the pain, the look on the child's face as he was consumed by fire.

"I think… I think that child is possessed by a demon of Zeref." Makarov explained as he looked Porlyusica in the eye, completely changing the tone of the conversation as her expression dropped faster than the broom as she looked behind him, seeing Gildarts and Laxus poking their head through the door, their eyes wide in shock.

"Ah fuck."

**Lisanna's PoV**

"Mira, why isn't Erza happy? The master woke up," the young girl asked as she looked at the scarlet Knight, sweat dropping at the dark aura that surrounded the girl as she devoured her fifth plate of strawberry cheesecake.

"Red's just mad cuz he woke up two hours ago and only Laxus and Gildarts were allowed to…" Mira trailed off as they watched the two S-Class mages leave the infirmary, both having a troubled expression on their face.

Gildarts headed straight to the bear, taking both Macao's and Wakaba's glasses our of their hands and downing them, before slamming the mugs on the bar, the servers rushing to fill more glasses as he sat on a stool.

Laxus, however, headed straight outside, not a word being said as the door slammed behind him.

The young girl watched in confusion as her sister narrowed her eyes before standing up and making her way out of the guild, a pit of worry growing in her chest at the thought of Mira trying to force information out of the stony blond.

Erza quickly looked at Gildarts, her aura disappearing as she stood up, only for it to double as Gildarts shook his head, slamming back into her seat and cracking one of the legs.

A small, almost unheard laugh escaped from Gray's throat, before her terrifying gaze landed on him, the guild hiding as she requipped a sword.

**Natsu's PoV**

'_I wonder when the old man will wake up…' _the salmon haired dragon thought with a sigh as he crouched on a rock in the middle of a stream, his keen eyes watching the fish in the water, patiently waiting for his chance.

_'It's already been three days, and that healer definitely knew what she was doing,' _Natsu thought with a sweat drop as she remembered running into the old lady in the forest outside of Magnolia, barely catching her broom before it woke him up in a painful way, before being dragged back to her hurt for a check-up. Only to be beaten out of the hut with the _same _broom.

Natsu sat there for five minutes, before his fist shot into the water, and pulling out a flopping salmon before quickly smashing its head on the rock beneath him, before throwing it behind his back, the fish landing perfectly on a pile of leaves a couple meters in land.

He completed this process for about an hour as he patiently waited, before jumping lightly back to shore, landing softly on the gravel before throwing a ball of fire into his prepared campfire, watching as it lit up and finding comfort in his father's flames.

He sighed before impaling a fish beside him onto a stick, before turning around to sit in front of the flame.

He began to relax before his nose twitched, whirling around and dropping his fish into the fire as he blew a torrent of waves into the forest.

"Hey! Watch it hot stuff!" A familiar voice bit out from the trees, making the boy tilt his head in confusion as he waited for the girl to exit the trees. '_Why does she smell like flowers?'_

"I thought I'd find you out here, how've ya been?" The white haired demon asked as she casually dragged a log behind her, before dropping it down in front of the flame, sitting casually on the bark.

"... Not bad. How's the old man?" The pink haired man asked as he carefully stepped towards the fire, keeping a cautious eye on the demon as he grabbed the slightly charred fish and took it out of the flame.

"Great, actually, he just woke up a- c'mon! I'm not gonna bite. Come have a seat." Mira demanded as she patted the log beside her, tired of watching the boy cautiously eat the fish while keeping a close eye on her.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, before sighing and walking over, stabbing another fish on his stick before handing it to the goth, surprising her.

"Well aren't you sweet," Mira said with a small smile as she held the fish over the orange flame, the crackling of tinder filling the air as they fell into a companionable silence.

"Why don't you hate me? Your master could have died," Natsu asked after a couple minutes, the fish bones forgotten on the ground beneath him as he looked the girl in the eyes.

"Did you want to hurt him?" Mira asked in response, giggling lightly as his jaw dropped before sighing as she stared into the flame.

"Look, the world isn't as black and white as some may think. Responsibility and intention don't always line up ya know? Just because it was your spell that burnt him, doesn't mean you should be persecuted anyway… I know that better than anyone," Mira explained with a sigh, dragging into a whisper, not realizing he could still hear her.

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," He said after a short pause, turning to look at Mira with a small grin on his face as he held out his hand, surprising the demon who smiled before shaking his hand.

"Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira. Whatcha doin all the way out here anyway?" The goth asked as she leaned back, planting her hands on a broken branch behind her, keeping an eye on the boy.

"Honestly? Cities make me uncomfortable, they smell and there are way too many people." Natsu replied with a sigh as he stared into the fire, a smile growing on his face as the fire stilled, before shaping into a dragon's head.

The Dragon had a long neck, with large plated scales running down the back of his neck. There were fins on each side of his neck, almost in the position of ears. There were two large straight horns on each side of his head, and a stubby horn on his nose. There was a scar on his eye and an "x" shaped scar on the right side of his nose.

Mira was surprised by the detail in the sculpture, especially since it was formed by fire. The eyes were a luminescent yellow, with dark red scales and a tan underbelly.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Mira said before the fire began to change shape, before forming Mira in her satan soul, every detail down to the location and size of the scars on her legs was perfect, a blush forming on Mira's face as the fire returned to normal.

"It's almost hard to look at these flames… Igneel always said that the flames he commanded were the strongest on Earthland… But I guess I never really considered what they could do to a _person_." Natsu said with a sigh as he looked at his hands, the flames in front of them beginning to waver and dissipate.

Mira looked at the flames, realizing that he wasn't influencing the flames by a spell, the sculptures definitely required effort, but this? He was subconsciously influencing the flames, an affinity to magic that even the top one percent could never achieve.

"Look… Natsu, magic is a responsibility we all carry. Sometimes we falter, and sometimes we fall. But it's how we get back up, how we use our magic that makes a difference." Mira explained softly, scooting over and placing her left hand on his knee. Natsu looked up at her, finally realizing that the sun had set, the flickering of the fire making her hair practically glow in the moonlight.

Natsu's eyes widened before he turned away, a gentle blush making its way up his cheeks as he looked to the left, his face exploding when he heard MIra's attempt to hide her giggling.

"Ya know, you're pretty cool for a fire mage, what type of fire magic is that anyway?" Mira asked, attempting to change the subject and protect whatever dignity Natsu had left, his lack of clothing doing him no better.

"These, are the flames of a Fire Dragon…" Natsu said as he stood up, looking back over his shoulder at Mira, the flames reflecting in his eyes before his head shot over to the other side of the stream, his shoulders tensing, muscles flaring as he carefully combed through the trees with his eyes.

"Hey, what gives? What's wrong with you?" Mira asked as she stood up, annoyed that whatever moment they had was over.

"Someone's out there, they're watching us," Natsu growled as the flames behind them spiked, reacting to his frustration, ruining the moment with the first person he could truly call a friend.

"I didn't think you would be able to notice me, I rubbed myself with a special paste and even hid down wind…" An arrogant tone spoke as a young man walked out of the trees, wearing a black long sleeve tight shirt with a light brown t-shirt, the hem spanning across his pecs, and dark green pants. His hands were in his pockets, with spiked headphones resting on his ears.

"Laxus!"


	3. Blossoming Hope

And Onto the Story

"Laxus!" Mira growled as she stepped in front of Natsu, making the pink haired boy narrow his eyes as he looked at the blonde man, muscles twitching as he waited for the slightest hint of aggression.

Laxus looked at the demon mage before scoffing and turning his gaze back to the boy, infuriating the demon even further.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Mira complained as she made to step closer, only for Natsu to gently tug her wrist, making the girl turn around, only to see the boy shake his head.

"Looks like someone has finally tamed the demon, you really are strange aren't you kid," Laxus commented with a smirk as he hopped across the stream, landing five feet infront of the two mages.

"What relation do you have to the old man?" Natsu commented, ignoring the blonde's taunts as he stepped in front of Mira, his hand quickly slipping down to her hand and giving it a light squeeze before pulling his hand away, missing the blush on her face as she stared at his wide back, scars glowing in the moonlight as he stood strong before the older mage.

"Damn he was right, you sure got a nose on you. You're talking about the man you put in the hospital? Right? He's my grandfather." Laxus commented with a smirk, reveling in the remorse that flickered across Natsu's face before he dropped into a bow, his torso perpendicular with the ground.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt him." Natsu apologized, remaining in a perfect bow as he awaited the blonde's response.

"Yeah, the ol' man explained everything. He wanted me to track you down, but I guess someone else found you first," Laxus explained, with a sigh before looking Mira in the eye and smirking as she turned away in a pout.

"Why though?" Natsu asked confused as he looked back at Mira, hoping his new friend could provide him with answers.

"Honestly? Gramps told me and Gildarts a lot of shit about what happened. And to be frank? I'm scared shitless if it's true," Laxus commented as he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, completely shocking Mira.

"Part of me thinks I should kill you on the spot, but if he's right I wouldn't even get close, no matter what I did… So we came to a sort of agreement." Laxus explained as he watched the kid for any signs of aggression, fear, or even boredom. He was impressed to see the boy's stance didn't waver for a second.

Mira, on the other hand was troubled. Laxus was the second strongest mage in the Guild, third if you included Makarov, and at sixteen years old he would probably grow to be three times as strong. So what about this kid scared Laxus so much? And why didn't the kid seem surprised.

"... Does he know what's happening to me? I…-" Natsu began to explain, his composure breaking and his shoulders almost reflexively curling curling as his confidence visibly dropped.

"Look kid, I don't think anyone will ever really understand what the fuck is going on. All I know, is that we gotta do whatever we can, to make sure this never fucking happens again. Because god _forbid_ that he's right." Laxus explained, fear and aggravation sinking into his tone as he began to pace in front of them, actually making Mira take a step back from Natsu, wincing as he flinched.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on! The kid's pretty strong, so what!" Mira exploded as she stomped over to Laxus, stopping right in his face as she looked up at the man.

"It'd be best if you never find out. C'mon, gramps wants to talk to you. Go home demon, you can play with your new boy toy tomorrow." Laxus said as he turned around, jumping over the stream and making his way back to the guild.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Natsu asked hesitantly as he approached the Majin, noticing a build up of magic pressure, before it was released in a sigh as she turned to look at Natsu.

"Oh yeah, you better not make me hunt ya down a second time alright?" MIra demanded with a smirk, ignoring the warmth in her chest as a smile appeared on the boy's face.

"You betcha!" Natsu replied as he hopped over the stream and disappeared into the trees.

**Mirajane's PoV**

"Do you think we'll get to see the Master today?" Lisanna asked happily as they began their morning trek to the guild, Elfman following silently behind as usual.

"I dunno Lis, we'll just have to wait and see." Mira replied, a small smile on her face as she remembered the night before, knowing full well there was a good chance today was going to at least be exciting.

"Ni-san, you look… happier today, did you have a good night's rest?" Lisanna asked curiously as she bounced around on the sidewalk, full of childlike joy.

"Yeah, you could say that. How about you? I don't remember the last time you were this happy." Mira asked with a smirk as she looked at her little sister, who simply giggled as she continued to dance around her siblings, even getting a smile on Elfman's face as he watched his sister happily bounce around.

"Of course! Master is getting better by the day! And soon everything will be back to normal again!" Lisanna replied cheerfully, missing the pause in Mira's step as she winced before continuing.

"Lisanna's right, with Master awake everyone should be happy again." Elfman proclaimed with a smile, feeding off of Lisanna's endless happiness and cheer.

"I'd be surprised otherwise, I just wonder how Red's takin it," Mira replied.

**Erza's PoV**

"What?! Master what are you saying?!" Erza screamed as she looked at the old man on the second floor, with Gildarts to his left, Natsu to his right, and Laxus sitting at a table behind them, watching over the guild with his headphones on.

"Erza, I'm not quite sure how to make myself more clear…" Makarov mused as he stroked his mustache, completely ignoring her temper tantrum as her magic began to run lose.

"Master this is completely unacceptable! That boy could have killed you, this is a... terrible precedent to set for the guild!" Erza raged as the rest of the guild began to hide, trembling in fear of the Knight behind the bar, and other assorted furniture, while Gildarts and Makarov just sweat dropped.

"Erza… It wasn't Natsu's fault," Makarov said as he jumped off the second floor balcony landing in front of the irritated knight, confused as to why Erza felt so strongly about this.

"Master,-" Erza began, only to be interrupted as the doors flew off their hinges, revealing the strauss siblings.

"Yo master, how are ya?" Mira greeted as she ignored the tense atmosphere, her siblings following behind her. Everyone began to come out of hiding and went back to their day. Macao and Wakaba returned to the bar. Levy made her way back to her chair, a huge book in her arms that shook the entire table.

Cana and Gray followed Levy over to her table, with a skipping Lisanna and bashful Elfman following dutifully in tow.

Mira went straight towards her rival and master, wanting to settle this here and now.

"Hey Natsu! Good to see you're not a total idiot," Mira called out as she waved up at the boy on the second floor, amused to see Gildarts give the boy a gentle nudge towards the stairs, confusing the child with a thumbs up.

Erza watched all this with a frown, before huffing and walking away, ignoring Makarov's hand on her shoulder as she brushed it off and left the guild.

"Damn stubborn brats, " Makarov cursed under his breath, unable to quell the pain in his chest at seeing his children turn him away, and brush him off.

"Gramps? Is it official yet or what?" Mira asked as she cocked her hip, looking down on the old man.

"Of course! Natsu! Come here and greet your new guild members!" Makarov cried cheerfully, watching as some of the younger brats came over.

"Hello Natsu! My name is Cana, nice to meet you!" A young brown haired girl asked as she walked up to the boy, followed by Lisanna, Levy and Elfman. Levy was noticeably hesitant, almost hiding behind the white haired boy, but her curiosity was too much for her.

Unfortunately, nobody else even paid Natsu any mind, ignoring the group of children entirely. Makarov turned around, approaching his office with a sigh, an ache growing in his heart as he heard only a couple more introductions, knowing that if only he had been more prepared, none of this would have ever happened.

'_Natsu my boy, I pray that you find peace in your own heart, your journey will no doubt be long and arduous.' _Makarov thought with a sigh as he trudged his way up to his office, no doubt having a mound or two of paperwork to fill out.

"C'mon kid, we gotta get you some proper clothes," Gildarts said with a laugh as he watched the boy converse with some of the kids his age, still just wearing his scarf and his tattered pants. He began to laugh even harder when he saw some of the girls blush in realization.

Natsu quickly paid his dues before following the crash mage through the door, unaware of where his life would bring him in the next few years, the relationships that would be tested and forged.

**Lisanna's PoV**

**"**Thank you for having me over… Umm, Gildarts said I should bring these?" Natsu asked, a nervous blush on his face as he practically shoved the flowers into the poor girls face, breaking her from her trance.

"Thanks! Come in!" Lisanna said, a matching blush on her face as she opened the door, letting the pink haired man enter. He was wearing a black button up shirt, the sleeves folded up to his elbows, and the top two buttons were left undone. He was wearing navy blue slacks, his scarf tied around his pants and brown loafers.

Natsu looked around in awe at their home. It wasn't anything fancy or large, perhaps spacious for three kids, but it was more than enough. There was a small three tiered rack at the front door for shoes. The top rack was coloured Green, the Middle rack Blue, and the bottom rack was a dark purple.

There was a staircase right in front of the door, the steps a dark red oak, matching the railing. The spools of the railing were a white birch. The walls were covered in a gentle gray paisley wallpaper, with white wainscoting covering the bottom of the walls. The walls were scattered with pictures of the young family.

He carefully removed his new shoes before taking gentle steps into the home, the scent of dinner hitting him in the face as he walked into the living room, a humble cloth couch and chairs placed around a mahogany coffee table that was placed in the centre of a plain, blue carpet.

Past the living room was the dining room, with a large window on the back wall covered in a clean white curtain, with a round wooden table set with six chairs.

'_He looks in awe… Has he never seen a home before?' _Lisanna wondered as she walked towards the boy, touching him gently on the shoulder before walking past him into the house.

"Elf nii-chan! Mira-nee, Natsu's here!" Lisanna declared, almost instantly hearing the sounds of pots and pans hitting the floor, startling the poor boy who burst into action, appearing at the entrance to the kitchen faster than Lisanna could blink.

She ran over, worried about her big sister, stopping beside Natsu in confusion. There were two pans, and a teapot cooking, as usual. But at the end near the pantry, a blushing Mira was buried under a pile of cans, jars and flour.

Natsu and Lisanna look each other in the eyes before smiling as they went to help a blushing Mira out of this mess.

**Mirajane's PoV**

'_This____is so awkward!' _Mira screamed internally as she looked across the table at Natsu, who was sitting beside Lisanna. '_And why the fuck is Elf so nervous!' _Mira raged as she kicked her brother under the table, making the boy wince as he looked at his sister, all the while Lisanna laughed awkwardly.

Natsu looked at his plate before sighing, looking toward the younger boy and then back to Mira.

"Do you-" "No!" The boy began only to be cut off by both Strauss girls, cut off by the strauss sisters, making both boys flinch. The girls looked each other in the eye before nodding in agreement.

"So… Natsu, where did you grow up?" Lisanna asked out of the blue after a minute of awkward silence, as everyone looked to their guest as they continued eating.

Mira had prepared a quick meal, A pork teriyaki stir fry with Red peppers, white onions and shitake mushrooms. There was a plate of fried rice, and a kettle of Chamomile tea in the middle of the table beside the flowers Natsu brought.

"Well, I grew up in a forest on the Northern part of the… continent?" Natsu commented curiously as he tilted his head, trying to make sure he used the proper words.

"Okay… What was your village called? Maybe we could tell you where it is?" Mira asked curiously as she looked at Natsu, kind of worried and very confused the boy didn't know where he lived.

"I didn't grow up in a village, I lived with my dad in a cave," Natsu commented in a confused tone as he tilted his head again.

"What type of man is your dad, to raise you in a cave?" Elfman spoke up curiously as he looked at the boy, beginning to realise that Natsu may be more sheltered than he realized. He was nervous to be eating with someone who was so clearly dangerous, but looking at him now he looked so… innocent.

"Oh, about that… Um, how about you?" Natsu asked nervously as he tried to change the subject, having been told by both Makarov and Gildarts that nobody would believe him.

The three siblings shared a look before nodding, understanding why someone wouldn't want to talk about their childhood.

"We grew up in a village West of Crocus, but we moved to come to Fairy Tail," Mira replied with a fake smile, making the boy nod in realization as they reached an impasse since neither wanted to elaborate about their childhood.

"What type of Fire magic do you use? Those flames must have been really strong," Elfman asked nervously as he looked at the boy, his meal already finished as he gently set his utensils down.

"These are not normal flames, these are the flames of a Dragon, taught to me by the king himself," Natsu replied with a small smile as he looked at the family before him.

"Wait, so you're a dragon slayer?!" Lisanna asked excitedly as she looked at the boy, surprising him with her response. Everyone turned to the young girl in shock, confused as to he she even knew about the lost magic.

" I… ummm. Yes, I am a Dragon Slayer…?" Natsu answered almost confusedly as he looked at the young family, before taking another bite.

"That's so awesome! That must mean your dad was a dragon! Was he big? Was he mean? Did he have a treasure trove-" Lisanna began to ramble excitedly, a smile beginning to grow on Natsu face, grateful that someone actually believed him.

"Lis, seriously, let the kid breathe huh?" Mira interrupted with a gentle hand, cutting her sister off who took a huge breathe of air to refill her lungs.

Natsu looked around the table, seeing a smile on the girls faces, an unknown feeling blooming in his chest as he realized that they actually believed him. Elfman, on the other hand… may need some more pushing.

"Yeah, my dad was Igneel, King of the Dragons and fourth seat on the High Council." Natsu exclaimed proudly, confusing all present at the mention of the council.

"that… Would actually make sense…" Mira commented, wondering about his senses and magic power. "But what's this Council your talking about?" She queries as she wipes her mouth with a reusable napkin, noticing everyone had finished.

"The council of Myth, they reign over all magic beings on Earthland. There are eleven seats, each responsible for the strongest, or the appointed ruler of their race," Natsu explained with a smile as he stood up, quickly collecting his plates before beginning to clear the table as Gildarts instructed, having said it was customary for the guest to help clean up.

"Oh, I can't have you do that! Sit down and continue," Mira attempted with a slight glare as she stood up, attempting to take over Natsu job only to receive a wink in response, a blush growing on her cheeks as they finished cleaning the table.

"Honestly, I only know a couple of the other seats… The rest are a mystery to me," Natsu replied with a shrug as he followed Mira into the kitchen, hearing a disappointed sigh leave Lisanna and Elfman's mouth.

"So…" Mira prompted as she cleared the plates into the garbage, a smirk on her face as Natsu blushed.

"Well my dad is the fourth seat, King of the Dragons who is responsible for all dragonkin. The Sixth seat is for the Celestial Spirit King, and the ninth seat is for the Queen of the Fairies," Natsu explained as Mira pushed him out of the kitchen back to the dining room, where Lisanna was happily patting his seat.

"That's so cool! Do they have a secret hide out? How come we haven't heard of them?" Lisanna asked childishly as Natsu sat beside her, having everyone's unbridled attention.

"Most of them actually exist in a plane separate to our own, their power or abilities making them too strong to interact with our world. That's why my father can't…" Natsu answered, his smile turning upside down as he remembered his father leaving.

"Then how did he train you?" Elfman asked curiously, receiving a glare from Lisanna before she looked at the older boy.

"Each seat is allowed to choose and train their own emissary to carry out the council's requests on Earthland, this way the are influencing and not directly interfering." Natsu explained as he watched Mira expertly carry out four plates of cake, gently placing them at each setting before slipping into her seat.

Natsu looked at the treat in wonder, his nose assaulted by a wonderful mixture of scents, practically salivating onto the table cloth. Both girls stared at him until Elfman subtly coughed, breaking everyone out of their stupor as he ate a bite of cake.

Natsu hesitantly grabbed his fork before cutting a small piece of the cake off, unknowingly being watched as he gently placed the piece of desert in his mouth, instantly surprised by the flavours.

"Wow, this is amazing! Did you make this?" Natsu asked as he looked at the older girl, graciously devouring the entire slice in two bites before rubbing his stomach in glee.

"Yep, Lisanna helped me make it," Mira replied with a blush as she stared at her food, confused as to why she was struggling to tear her eyes off the boy the entire night, a sentiment easily shared by her younger sister.

_'What is wrong with me? I'm not coming down with something am I? Why is my heart racing!' _Mira griped as she began to eat her cake.

"So what type of magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked curiously after taking a drink of water.

"We are the takeover siblings!" Lisanna exclaimed as she shot up in her seat, standing on the chair in a heroic pose with her fist in the air, Elfman and Natsu breaking into laughter when Mira sent her a half hearted glare.

"Lis… how many times do I have to tell you not to say that?" Mira muttered under her breath, unable to hide the smirk as she turned around and brought the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

"But Mira-nee, it's true. We are siblings that all use Take-over Magic," Lisanna replied in a confused tone as she winked at her older brother, making Natsu realize this is a common discussion.

"What's takeover magic?" Natsu asked curiously, making Both Elfman and Lisanna look at Natsu confused, while Mira exited the kitchen, wearing a gothic lolita style aprons as she dryed her hands off.

"It's a magic that lets us assimilate a creatures soul after we defeat it, and use its powers," Elfman surprisingly explained, becoming nervous when Natsu frowned at them.

"Isn't that mean? You have to let them pass naturally or they won't have peace!" Natsu questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, making Mira sigh as she glared at her brother.

"It's not always like that, Lisanna, for example, has souls that animals willingly give to her. I collect demon souls, and Elf has Beast souls. We only take souls of dangerous monsters that we can use to protect others, ones that are truly evil. We refuse to just hunt down souls." Mira explained cautiously with Natsu's dark beady eyes staring her down.

"That makes sense… Sorry for overreacting…" Natsu apologizes as he calms down, a smile returning to his face while the strauss' nodded in acceptance, only to be cut off by a bell echoing through the home, prompting Lisanna to groan while she an Elfman made their way upstairs to get ready for bed.

"It's getting late, do you have somewhere to stay? Mira asked nervously as she was left alone with a boy she was at the very least attracted to, as they made their way to the living room, still in her apron, everything already cleaned and put away.

"No, I was planning on heading to the forest and finding a tree-" Natsu began to explain only to be cut off when the platinum blonde smacked him over the head.

"You can take the couch, I'll grab you a blanket," Mira responded as she turned around, the back of her neck turning red as she freaked out.

'_Why did I do that? Fuck, now he's going to think I'm abusive or something,' _Mira panicked_, _squealing when she felt a hand gently wrap around her wrist and spinning her around.

"Thank you," Natsu responded as he pulled her into a hug, the girl becoming stock still as he gently placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, just like Gildarts instructed.

"N-Natsu? W-why did you do that?" The girl stuttered as she hugged him back before shakily taking a step back, watching as the boy tilted his head in confusion, her heart soaring even higher as her face burned brighter than the sun.

"I'm sorry? Gildarts said it was customary to do that to a girl?" Natsu asked as he looked at the girl, his eyes widening when her magic power exploded around her, her embarrassment turning to anger.

"Gildarts! You filthy old man!" Mira raged, her screams disappearing into the night sky.

**Cana's PoV**

`I_ can't wait to get details from Mira… that kid is way too mysterious,' _Cana thought as she took a sip of her juice, eating her breakfast at a table with Levy, Gray was doing his usual training outside with Loki, Erza was eating a slice of cheesecake at the bar, and Jet and Droy were still asleep.

Laxus was hanging out on the top floor, having probably been held back by the Master, evident by the frown on his face.

Gildarts was at the bar with Macao, Wakaba and Master, telling them about his latest quest, a huge grin on his face as he drank out of his mug.

_'I'll never be able to tell him… he looks so happy, he probably never wanted a kid anyway…' _Cana thought with a sigh as she took another bite of her pancake, receiving an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey, you curious about this new kid too, huh? I wonder what type of magic he has. I would have thought he was like Jet if it wasn't for that fire," Levy rambled excitedly, a smile on her face reflecting on Cana's, falling for her friends ploy.

"Honestly yeah, it's not everyday someone can keep up with both Erza and Mi-" Cana began, only to drop into a cold sweat at the demonic glare being sent her way.

Luckily the Knight was distracted when the doors to the guild slammed open, an upset look on Mira's face as she looked for the ace, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"You!" Mira growled as she stomped her way towards the cloaked man, all conversation in the guild stopping as they waited in anticipation.

"Hey kiddo, how was dinner?" Gildarts asked with a wink, a smirk growing on Makarovs face when the girl growled in anger, her magic spiking as she looked at the older man for a few seconds, the smile never leaving his face as she spun on her heel and stomped towards Cana's table and slumping down, almost cracking the bench.

"Someo-" Cana began, a smile on her face only to Blanche when Mira turned her glare to the brunette.

"Okay, what's wrong?" The brunette, asked, her eyes narrowing in the young boy, assuming the obvious.

"No! It's not ...entirely his fault…" Mira mumbled as she watched the pink haired boy walk towards the Scarlet Knight, only for her to scoff and get up, exiting through the back of the guild.

"C'mon! What happened, we're dying over here!" Cana moaned making Mira sigh, before explaining what happened the night before, making sure Lisanna was still at the job board with Elfman.

"Oh…" the girls chorused when Mira finished, understanding Mira's plight as she watched the boy talk to the Master and Gildarts at the bar, their faces shifting to Laxus every few minutes.

"I get what you mean, he just asked how to act properly, and simply didn't know that Gildarts is… is a pervert," Levy finished, her voice dropping conspiratorially as she blushed, as if speaking the word itself was a sin.

"Yeah, it took me, like, thirty minutes to explain what a "kiss" even meant," Mira said with a sigh, a blush on her face as she collapsed onto the table, her head buried in her arms as the other two girls laughed lightly.

"Mira-nee! We found one!" Lisanna exclaimed as she skipped towards her older sister clutching a paper in her hand with a smile on her face, completely oblivious to the mood.

"Oh, finally getting back out there huh," Cana commented as she took the sheet out of the excited girls hand, and began reading the mission aloud.

"There has been a monster terrorizing Shirotsume Town, hunt and exterminate it in the forest, reward of two hundred thousand jewels." Cana read with an approving nod, knowing between the siblings they could easily handle it. Lisanna could ask the animals for a general location and Mira would blast it into oblivion.

"Right? Natsu's going to be so excited! I can't wait!" Lisanna exclaimed as she bounced around the table, making everyone smile as she glomped her sister in a hug.

"Say what now?" Cana asked, her eyes narrowing on the boy when his head twitched at the mention of his name. 'What the? She wasn't even loud,' Cana pondered as she turned her attention to the older Strauss sibling.

"Lisanna wants us to take Natsu on his first mission, she wants to 'see his magic in action!'" Mira explained, her fingers used as air quotes while Lisanna pouted, now sitting beside the reading bluenette.

"Like you don't want to either Mira-nee!" Lisanna pouted as she crossed her arms, a smile growing on her sisters face as she begrudgingly nodged.

"Honestly, same here… I wonder…" Cana mentioned as she looked over at the three at the bar.

"How about you go ask him, okay?" Mira asked as she looked at Lisanna, who quickly grabbed the request from Cana before bounding over to the bar.

"Natsu! Natsuuu! Want to come with us on a quest?" Lisanna asked excitedly, shocking everyone, even Loki and Gray who were making their way out of the guild change rooms near the back door, towels around their necks.

"Let me see dear," Makarovs asked kindly as he took the request from the young girl, who quickly clambered onto the seat beside the Pink haired boy.

"Don't you think that's a little too easy for him?" Gildarts asked as he looked over the Masters shoulder, the elderly man humming in agreement, shocking Cana.

"Hey, what's up?" Levy whispered as she gently tapped the brunette, leaning over the table.

"That's an A-Class Quest," Cana said a little louder than planned, her voice echoing through the guild.

"What?! C'mon Gramps, he's not even an A Class Mage. Isn't that against the rules?" Gray moaned as he and Loki walked towards their own table, Elfman joining nervously as he sat with the two boys.

"Uhh, you did see him fight Mira and Erza… right?" Cana drawled out, internally cursing herself for talking too loud.

"Yeah, but everyone knows those two can't do anything together. I bet you me and Loki could beat his ass!" Gray challenged as he slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the pink haired boy, too fired up to think about the demon in the room.

"Your funeral," Laxus chimed in from the second floor shocking everyone present as he walked towards the railing, ignoring Makarov's glare.

"Yeah, well you weren't there, me and Loki have been training really hard too!" Gray rebutted childishly making Laxus roll his eyes.

"So you're saying you can beat someone who put Gramps in a coma for _three_ days?" Laxus retorted, aiming to start a fight and get a read on how strong this kid actually was. The boy had no magical presence whatsoever, if it wasn't for his nose he wouldn't even be able to tell he was a mage.

Gray growleded before storming towards the pink haired boy in anger, jamming his right index finger into his face while Loki internally groaned, knowing Gray was going to get them in trouble.

"In fact, I challenge you on your honor as a mage! If I beat you, you have to leave Fairy Tail and never come back!" Gray declared proudly, everyone's eyes widening as they looked at the children.

Natsu ignored Gray, his eyes seeking out Mira, making her smirk as she nodded his head, internally furious that Gray would stoop so low, but even she could understand the influence a rivalry could have on you… even if in this case it was totally one sided.

She just hoped the two boys didn't get too injured.

"On my honour as mage, I accept" Natsu declared strongly as he looked to Makarov for instruction.

"Very well, at noon, Natsu shall duel Gray and Loke." Makarov sighed as he looked up to his grandson, frustrated by the smirk on his face as he grabbed his mug of beer and took a sip, only praying the boy doesn't lose control again.

"Bets! Make your Bets!" Cana called out from the bar, now standing beside a black board with a piece of chalk in her hand. One side of the board was labeled Natsu, the other… "Team Idiot".

The guild quickly rushed towards the board, all yelling their own predictions as they waved their jewels in the air, making MIra smile and shake her head as she stood up, walking towards the pink haired boy with Lisanna following happily in tow.

"Sorry, looks like we won't be able to go on that mission today," Natsu said with a small smile as he looked the youngest strauss in the eyes, already unable to be upset around her.

"That's okay! It will be awesome to see what your magic can do!" Lisanna exclaimed as she started doing her own ninja poses, making noises while everyone burst into laughter, truly loving how Lisanna was becoming the happiness and heart of the guild.

"Natsu, You are not allowed to use offensive magic in the duel," Makarov decided after he stopped laughing, making Natsu nod in acceptance, not planning on using it unless necessary, understanding that he must have been stepping on the boy's toes, and unknowingly challenging him.

"Gramps, that's not really fai-" Mira began only to cut off when Gildarts turned around.

"Trust me kiddo, we're doing them a favour," Gildarts explained seriously, making Mira remember what Laxus said a couple nights before, paling slightly before nodding.

"Well, there's a couple hours until this duel, I need to go stretch," Natsu said, breaking the silence as he thanked the bartender for the glass of water before walking towards the front of the guild, smiling slightly when he heard footsteps following him outside the guild.

**Natsu's PoV**

"What are we doing all the way out here?" Mira asked curiously as she followed the younger boy to the outskirts of town, now approaching the forest that surrounds the city, with Lisanna and Cana walking in tow.

"I'm used to training in a forest, using trees and rocks, plus, I don't want to damage anything," Natsu said sheepishly as he lead them into the trees, the girls behind him shrugging before following him.

It was a beautiful autumn day, the birds were singing, insects chirping as they made their way towards a clearing, confusing the girls as they thought this was the boys first time in Magnolia.

"Alright, this should do it," Natsu said as he started unbuttoning his shirt, making the girls blush as he turned to them.

"Lisanna, do you mind holding this for me? I already ruined one set of clothes, I don't want to ruin another," Natsu asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, showing the girls just how developed he was for his age, something they didn't pay attention to earlier. His chest and ab muscles were already as developed as a man twice his age, his muscles flexing in the sunlight.

"Um, sure!" Lisanna squeaked as she took the shirt from his hands, taking his nod of appreciation as he bent over, gently removing his shoes and socks before Cana quickly nabbed them, earning a glare from Mira as he walked towards an old oak, that must have been more than a foot wide, and putting his _entire _fist through the tree, knocking it over before before grabbing it in his hands, laying on the ground and beginning to bench the entire tree!

'Oh mama…' the girls unconsciously drooled as they watched watched the boy work out for the next two hours.

**Laxus' PoV**

"Alright, Are the challengers ready?" Makarov asked as he looked at the boys standing twenty feet apart from each other, ready for battle. Everyone was present, standing at the side lines, carefully watching. Gildarts was standing behind Erza, whose arms were crossed over her chest in anger, eyes narrowed at the pink haired boy.

Lisanna, was jumping up and down, waving a hastily crafted flag saying "GO Natsu!".

Reedus was standing by, waiting for the perfect moment to capture for the rest of eternity. For once VIjateer was not dancing, standing beside Nab. Bisca and Alzack were standing with Levy, Jet and Droy in the front row, all curiously awaiting the results of the fight.

Even Laxus was standing by, headphones on as he stood by Cana at the bet board, who was carefully going everyone's predictions, tallying them and calculating everyone's earnings based on their predictions.

Surprisingly, the board was fairly empty, Most of the names were on Gray and Loki's side, both of which were on their way to becoming great mages. They often took team missions at the A-Class Level, having some of the best team work in the guild, besides Jet and Droy.

The only ones who bet on Natsu were Cana, Lisanna, Mira, and Laxus. Both Gildarts and Makarov decided to withhold their bets, having a very unfair advantage.

"Alright, you will stop when the other side can no longer fight! Any Killing blows will get you instantly disqualified! I want a nice clean fight." Makarov explained, as they fell into their fighting stances, Loki's ring glowing in the sunlight while Gray stood there, prepared to activate his magic. Natsu, however, was standing there, not wanting to choose his style until he started the fight.

"OK… On 3, One… Two… Three… Let the fight begin!" Makarov bellowed.


	4. Secrets Shared

And Onto the Story!

**Natsu's PoV**

"OK… On 3, One… Two… Three… Let the fight begin!" Makarov bellowed, Natsu instantly picked up a flare of magic, narrowing his eyes, only for them to shoot open when a magic circle instantly covered the entire floor,

"_**Twister!" **_Loke shouted as he touched the ring on his left hand, the winds instantly picking up, threatening to throw Natsu off his feet.

"_**Ice Make Freeze Daggers!" **_Gray cried out as he slammed his right hand into his left palm, a magic circle appearing to his left as a dozen daggers shot out, getting lost in the wind, confusing Natsu until one cut into his right shoulder, instantly covering his shoulder in ice, prompting Natsu to look down.

"_**Ice Make Knuckle!" **_Gray cried out as a magic circle appeared before Natsu, Multiple fists made of ice the size of a bowling ball shooting out of the ground towards Natsu, who watched with wide eyes as they slammed into him, pushing him out of the eye of the storm, slamming him into the wall of the twister, instantly getting hit by three more daggers, coating his hip, knee and other shoulder in ice.

Natsu flew towards Loke, who stood prepared to strike, holding a dirty copper ring on his right hand.

"_**Rock Fist!" **_Loke yelled as his arm was encased by rock, the ring glowing as he wound up and sent a punch at Natsu, Gray already running in their direction, magic gather in his hands.

Unfortunately for both boys Natsu twisted his body, instantly shattering the ice covering his body, twisting and flipping as he twirled to the right, grabbing Loke's outstretched hand and throwing him into Gray, cutting off the boys attack as they landed on the ground in a pile of limbs.

Natsu carefully landed on the ground, wiping the dust off his arms as he looked at the two boys, waiting for their next attack.

Half the guild was shocked he so easily broke out of their tag team attack, a very effective combo that would keep the enemy stunned as they beat them down. Unfortunately, it does not work on someone who so completely out classes you.

Gray quickly used his legs and pushed Loke off him, the boy kicking off and landing right side up behind Gray, who had an Ice bow in his hands.

"_**Ice Make Arrows!" "Wind Edge!" **_Gray and Loke cried out respectively, the arrows becoming bullets as they flew towards Natsu, who only held his hand up like a gun, shooting them all out of the air, matching force for force as he slowly built a wall of steam.

A hook of ice shot out of the steam heading towards Natsu who sidestepped, watching as it connected with a tree behind him. He turned around and saw Loke flying towards him, having had been launched by the chain, his fist covered in rock once more.

Natsu raised his hand, catching Loke's fist in his left hand, a gust of wind flying past him as he stood unhindered. Hearing something behind him, He quickly spun, moving Loke in front of him.

"_**Ice Make Impact!" **_Gray shouted as he jumped off an ice platform, a large hammer made of ice, at least two cubic metres large, aimed towards Natsu.

'_Damn' _Natsu thought as he quickly threw Loke to the side raising his right hand and catching the hammer, a small magic circle appearing in front of his face as he blew a small fireball into the shirtless boy's gut, sending the boy flying backwards onto the ground once more.

Natsu caught the hammer one handed, swinging around and meeting Loke's fist, cracking the rock covered his arm and making him wince in pain. As he fell to the ground, the hammer disappearing in a flash of steam.

Natsu turned towards Gray, seeing the boy seething on the ground, only worse when he saw Loke clutching his injured arm.

The entire guild was shocked at the boys teamwork, making them wonder if they were communicating with telepathy. But they were also amazed with how Natsu was easily countering every attempt and plan they had with brute strength and minimal magic.

"Well?" Natsu asked after a few seconds as he let Gray catch his breath, the boy simply growling before getting to his knees.

"_**Ice Make Geyser!"**_ Gray cried out as he slammed his hands into the ground, a magic circle appearing under Natsu, and unknowingly reaching under Loke, forcing Natsu to roll his eyes.

He stomped his foot on the ground, shattering the earth beneath his feet, adding a little pulse of magic completely disrupting the attack and shattering the circle, surprising everyone present.

Makarov had also noticed the issue, instantly calling the fight a quits before Loke suffers from any more friendly fire.

"That's Enough! I'm calling this Natsu's win. Gray, please take more effort not to injure your own teammates," Makarov commented, making Gray widen his eyes as he noticed Loke would have been injured by his last attack, as he got to his feet watching Natsu kneel, and help Loke to his feet. He was conflicted. He was surprised to see someone else at Laxus' level, but at the same time he felt inadequate. He knew Erza and Mira were the top gunners for this years S-Class examination, but he didn't think he was so far behind.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Clearly you can hold back… Wanna tango?" Laxus asked, half of the guild falling to the ground in shock as he walked into the clearing, watching as Natsu looked towards Makarov, who sighed and nodded his head.

They watched as Gray and Loke walked off the field, sitting on the sidelines as one of the barmaids took a look at Loke's arm, nobody wanting to miss this fight.

"Well, I'm waiting," Laxus commented with a smirk as he stared at the younger boy, hoping to taunt him into making a mistake, everyone waiting with bated breath as they didn't dare to even blink.

Natsu simply lowered into a defensive stance, his eyes narrowed as he let Laxus make the first move.

The blonde laughed before disappearing in a flash of lightning, reappearing in front of Natsu his fist covered in lightning as he struck, surprised to see Natsu catch his fist, a devastating wave of lightning destroying the ground behind him.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Laxus flex his muscle, attempting to overpower the boy, only to watch as his feet implanted them self in the ground.

"Tch" Laxus said as he disappeared, reappearing behind Natsu with his leg extended, only for the boy to drop down, sliding into a leg sweep, only for the lightning mage to disappear once more.

"_**Lightning Blast!" **_Laxus roared from an unknown location as a huge bean of lightning thundered towards Natsu, his eyes widening as he held his arms in front of him, a flaming shield produced just in the nick of time, tanking the hit sending a cloud of dust into the sky, affecting the rest of the guild who began coughing.

Gildarts quickly clapped his hands, the sheer force creating a wind strong enough to dissipate the dust, revealing a ball of fire and lightning, dancing in the wind.

The guild watched in awe as the two mages fought, every clashing creating spark and flame, appearing almost like sentient fireworks, as they flew across the battlefield for about five minutes before splitting, reverting back into their human forms as their fists clashed, fire and lightning exploding backwards as they struggled for dominance.

"Oh wow! Go Natsu GO!" Lisanna cheered as she watched someone go toe to toe with one of their S-Class mages, the frown on Gray's face deepening as he watched the fight, realizing the blonde had been right the entire time.

"_**Thunder Wheel!" **_Laxus cried as he slammed his right foot on the ground, a large bolt of lightning tearing through the ground towards Natsu, who copied the lightning mage.

"_**Flame Wheel!" **_Natsu responded copying Laxus' attack _exactly_ surprising everyone as they watch the two attacks smash into each other, causing a small explosion before the attacks fizzled out.

"Stop Matching my attacks head on!" Laxus raged as lightning arced off his body, a small smile growing on Natsu's face as he looked at the man before him, finally beginning to feel the thrill of battle.

"I'm getting Fired Up!" Natsu yelled, laughing as he launched himself at Laxus, flames on his feet propelling him even faster as they clashed, his laughter being lost in the explosions as their magic clashed, destroying the earth around them as they punched, dodged, blocked and kicked, neither finding an opening as they struggled for dominance.

Everyone was shocked to see Natsu simply enjoying himself, their attacks continuing to speed up, becoming a flash of lights, even attracting nearby pedestrians, who were worried about the constant rumbling.

After about three minutes, and destroying the entire barren circle they called a fighting ring, they flew jumped back, each sporting brusies and cuts, but everyone was surprised to see that Laxus had taken more damage.

"What... the fuck... are you made of?" Laxus panted as he stared at the boy in front of him, who was barely even panting, only a head shorter, but pushing him to the point he would need to reveal his secret to have a chance. And he still had no grasp on the kids power.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be really good friends," Natsu said with a smile as he dropped his guard, walking towards the blonde before raising his hand, a smile mirrored on Laxus' face as he was given an out.

"Woah! Natsu you were so cool! You're like, super strong!" Lisanna cheered as she ran forward, his shirt in her arms as she slid to a stop beside them, missing the wink Natsu sent Laxus before turning to the young girl.

Laxus just shook his head, a grin on his face that Makarov hadn't seen since he had to excommunicate Ivan from the guild.

"Alright! Pay up!" Cana called out, a chorus of groans breaking everyone out of their shock of the young boy as they slowly made their way towards Cana.

"Thanks Lis, those two had some pretty good strategies," Natsu said humbly, watching Gray storm off as Laxus broke into laughter.

"Yeah right kid, don't be Noble. Those two have a long way to go to reach us," Laxus said with a smile as he turned around and walked away, surprising the few that were watching the interaction.

"Wow, Maybe you actually knocked some sense into him," Mira said in disbelief as she walked up, watching Natsu gently put his shirt back on.

"Eh, I dunno about that, we were just testing the waters anyway," Natsu replied with a shrug as he finished buttoning his shirt, running his hand through his hair and shaking the loose dirt out.

"Honestly, looked like you had him on the ropes," Mira commented as she looked over at Erza, the little skirmish confirming that he was _at least_ as strong as Laxus.

"If you say so," Natsu said with a shrug as he stretched his shoulders, before making his way back towards the guild.

"Seriously, how did you do that?" Levy asked shocked as she stepped into line with the Pink haired boy as he made his way towards an empty table

"What do you mean? That was just basic fighting stuff," Natsu replied confused as he scratched the back of his head, making Lisanna blush while Mira shook her head in bemusement.

"Ya know, you can be an idiot sometimes," Mira said with a smirk as she sat down beside him, waving one of the guild workers over as everyone took their seats.

"I meant, how did you create new spells on the spot after seeing him use it once?" Levy asked, a book in front of her and pencil in hand.

"Oh, well, that… I know you're probably expecting some good answer, but honestly, I just thought about what I wanted to do, and tried to copy everything Laxus did," Natsu explained with a shrug, Levy's book dropping to the table in depression before sighing.

"That's pretty much what I expected, but that's still pretty cool." Levy replied as she put her book away… somewhere as Cana walked up, arms full of bags of jewels that she dispersed appropriately, ending with Natsu, confusing the boy.

"Laxus said he wanted you to have it." Cana commented with a shrug as she sat down opposite to Mira, the boy having a Strauss on both sides, with Levy and the Card mage across from him.

"Man that's awesome, I can use this money to buy food right?" Natsu asked, an excited gleam in his eye making the girls nod nervously as they waved one of the worked back over.

The girls watched In pure shock ten minutes later, the table covered in plates, some resting on an adjacent table as Natsu blew his earnings on food, completely gorging himself, his only saving grace was that he didn't make a mess.

"Was this how he ate at your place?" Cana whispered across the table to the eldest Strauss, watching dumbfounded as she shook her head, negative.

"Oh… wow…" Lisanna commented, almost amazed at how quickly he was clearing a plate, averaging twenty five seconds per… the stack of dirty dishes sitting about two feet tall before he finished, causally wiping his face with a napkin.

"Damn, Gramps was right! This food was amazing!" Natsu cheered making the workers smile as they started to clear the plates from the table.

"Oh, and mine wasn't?" Mira glared as she slammed her hands on the table, her magic flaring in an attempt to scare her, while Natsu just laughed.

"Mira, I promise you I have never tasted anything better than your cooking," Natsu replied as he got out of his seat and bowed down to her, his right hand on his heart as he pledged for forgiveness, a blush exploding on her face as everyone laughed.

"Y-you better remember that!" Mira stammered as she fell back into her seat, the front doors of the guild opening with Loke walking in, his hand in a sling and Gray and Elfman on either side.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Makarovs exclaimed as he stood up on the bar, mug in his hand sloshing around as he waited for everyone's attention.

"Due to the circumstances at hand, Gildarts, Laxus and I have decided to acquaint Natsu with society for a couple months before bringing him into S-Class. His recent displays show he is responsible and observant enough to make sure nobody gets severely injured." Makarov explained, everyone's jaws dropping to the floor… even though it made sense.

This was the first time a mage had ever been promoted to S-Class without the trials.

Gray simply growled before storming his way out of the guild, his magic cooling the air around him as he punched the door off the hinges, Making Makarovs sigh as he looked at the boy, knowing that doing anything else would prevent his growth.

"But master! He just joined! Wouldn't it be fair to promote someone else and let him wait until the examination?" Erza protested, had clenched around her sword as she looked at the young boy.

"Erza, if we didn't request Natsu not to use magic, he probably would have beat Laxus…" Gildarts commented, knowing Gray was not in ear sight to hear the comment.

Erza's jaw dropped as she looked at the ace, before turning to the Master, seeing him nod his head in agreement, before turning towards the boy, struggling to keep the respect she held for him down, when he put her only life line, her guild at risk.

Mira looked at her rival in pity, understand the girl better than anyone else, and thus knowing the strife in the Knights heart. She still has trust issues from whatever happened before she came to the guild. And the one man she trusted wholly almost died because of Natsu.

'_Erza… someday, someone will crack open the armor around your heart…' _Mira thought as she looked around the guild, unsurprised to see some of the members agreeing with the Knight. It was a tricky situation, but they never tried to get to know him.

And that's why they will never understand the Master's decision.

"C'mon kiddo, I'm going to grab some missions for us, we leave tomorrow," Gildarts said with a sigh, a somber expression on his face as he downed his mug before making his way up the stairs.

Cana looked at the boy in shock, unable to fight the jealousy she felt, because he didn't ask for any of this. And she didn't have the confidence to tell the ace either.

Mira looked at the brunette with a raised brow, shocked to see the girls eyes welling up with tears before she bolted out of her seat, instantly catching Natsu's attention.

"Awww, How long will you be gone?" Lisanna asked, oblivious to the brunettes plight.

Mira locked eyes with Natsu, a silent question asked, answered with a nod when Mira nodded, watching as Natsu disappeared in a flash of fire, no doubt practicing his newly acquired fire body variant.

"It should only be a couple months, three at most," the master explained, watching Natsu out of the corner of his eyes, his lips quirking up as he took a drink.

**Cana's PoV**

_'Why does he have everything I ever wanted! It's not fair!' _Cana thought as she ran blindly, furiously rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to remove the tears.

'_The worst part is that it's my fault. He's been here for the past few days and I haven't even been able to say a word to him!' _Cana griped as she unknowingly entered a wooded area, scraping her arms and legs on the branches as she ran by, but paid no mind.

'_Gah! Why did my mom have to fall in love with one of the most intimidating men I've ever met!' _Cana bemoaned as she tripped over a root, begging to fall only to have gentle hands press on her shoulders, keeping her up right.

She opened her eyes, a small part of her praying that Gildarts had followed her out, only to see half of the guilds problems standing before her.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he steadied her before removing his hands, and taking a step back.

Cana simply put her hands on her hips, raising her eye brow and cocking her hip, the setting sunlight flickering off the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Right… um bad question…" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his nose flaring as he picked up a familiar scent.

"Wait a second…" Natsu commented as he stopped forwards, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled her scent, unintentionally freaking the girl out as this strange boy _sniffed _her.

"Hey, Back off buddy!" Cana snapped as she pushed Natsu back, crossing her arms over her torso in a nervous matter as she began to back off.

"No, wait… Do you have a family member in the guild?" Natsu asked as he leaned forward, thinking about everyone in the guild, trying to figure out where he caught the scent. It was so subtle, but it was tearing him apart that he wasn't able to place it.

Cana was equally shocked and freaked out that he was onto her biggest secret, and also that he figured it out while… smelling her.

"Yeah, It's really clear, it's clearly not the master… Hmm, It's not either of the two guys from the bar…. Is it Gildarts?" Natsu asked as he opened his eyes, coming to him through reasoning.

"H-how did you… what?!" Cana yelled as she walked backwards, eyes wide and pale as a ghost as the boy looked at her.

She tripped over another root, falling backwards only to run into a tree, making Natsu tilt his head in confusion as she slid down to her bottom, burying her head in her knees.

"Wait, was this a secret?" Natsu asked as he looked at the girl, taken a back when she lifted her head and glared at him.

"No, I'm just shocked you found out," Cana bit out sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, confusing the poor boy who had never heard of sarcasm before.

"Oh, ok. What is he like? Is he a good teacher?" Natsu asked as he walked forward, kneeling in front of the girl, just assuming she was tired. Cana quickly reached out with her hand, slapping Natsu across the face before pulling her hand back, rubbing it in pain as she glared at the boy, her legs sliding down into a crossed position.

"Laxus is right! What are you freaking made of?" Cana complained as she rubbed her hand in annoyance, making Natsu rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer… Dragon slayers have enhanced sight, hearing, touch, and durability. Our skin is practically dragon scales. I noticed that you smell like Gildarts, just like how Laxus smells like Gramps. I'm sorry if nobody is supposed to know. What happened, did he leave you?" Natsu asked honestly as he sat down in front of the girl who stared at him, before sighing, realizing that it wasn't his fault at all. She never thought she'd have to worry about something like _this._

"Gildarts met my mom about sixteen years ago… He was a Fairy Tail mage back then, but a lot of their strongest mages left and Fairy Tail was at risk of closing down. Gildarts pushed himself, working as hard as he could, putting my mom off as he struggled to keep the guild afloat. After a couple years my mom couldn't handle it and they broke up. Gildarts continued to train, and became the Ace because of all his hard work. And then my mom had me," Cana explained, tears rolling down her face as she explained everything her mom went through, memories of her mom explaining this on her deathbed, telling this exact same story. Natsu sat attentively, upset that things like this happened to good people.

"And then my mom got sick about six years ago… and then she died. I came to Fairy Tail trying to find my dad… But he's the Ace ya know! What if he never wanted a child?" Cana explained, honestly grateful to finally have someone to talk to about this.

"But, what if he did?" Natsu asked, not entirely grasping the situation.

"It's too big of a risk! What if he says no? What if he hates me?" Cana panics as she buries her head in her knees again.

"But you'll never know unless you tell him. If he says yes, you get what you want… if he says no, what will change?" Natsu asked, his face scrunched up as he tried to think the situation through.

"It's not that easy! He's so nice, but I'm just terrified of losing what I have! Whenever he comes to the guild he's always there for us, making sure to tell us stories and stuff!" Cana explains a panicked look on her face making Natsu sigh, realizing that no matter how smart she was, the fear of rejection was too strong.

"What would make it easier for you to tell him? Want me to-" Natsu began, only to get tackled to the ground, her hand over his mouth cutting him off as he stared up at her wide eyed.

"NO! You can-" Cana yelled, only to realize the position this puts her in, staring the boy in the eyes as she practically sat on top of him. Of course she was also in a dress, meaning that with her knees on both sides of his waist, her skirt was pulled up to the top of her thighs, practically revealing her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked after a minute of eye contact, quickly taking into account her state of dress before turning his head to the side and clenching his eyes shut, remembering the talk that Mira gave him last night AND this morning, doing her best to correct all the damage Gildarts had done.

"Oh-uh sorry!" Cana stammered as she quickly attempted to crawl off the boy, slipping and falling face first into his chest, her body exploding into a blush as she jumped off him, her chest heaving as she stared at the boy.

"Look, I'm not going to push you into talkin to the guy, but you can't do this to yourself," Natsu said as he sat up, his eyes still clenched tight making Cana smile as she began to calm down.

"Oh, you're fine now," Cana said with a small smile as she waved her hand, "I was thinking of becoming S-Class before I told him,"

"If you think that will make it easier for you," Natsu said with a shrug as he opened his eyes, glad to see she was smiling.

"I figure at that point I'll be more confident," Cana said with a shrug, unable to ignore the feeling of relief now that she has someone she can talk to.

"Yeah… I think I understand why you were annoyed. I promise, I won't let anything like… that… Happen again," Natsu said with a sigh as he leaned back, looking into the sky knowing Igneel was out there... Somewhere.

"So what happened anyways?" Cana asked as she looked at the boy, knowing there had to be more to the story.

"Honestly? As crazy as it sounds… I think I died," Natsu commented, Cana's eyes shot wide open as he turned to her.

"That is definitely crazy… Why do you say that?" Cana asked as she tried to get her mind around his last statement.

"Gramps wants this to be a secret… But we ran into a group of bandits… One of them was stronger than I thought and I passed out, the next thing I know I'm attacking the old man and I finally hit him," Natsu explained, expecting Cana to scoff and ignore him about something so crazy.

"Well, I guess that kind of makes sense?" Cana explained as she scratched the side of her head.

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm possessed, so… yeah." Natsu said with a sigh, making Cana smile as she realized they made a deal. He would keep her secret, if she kept his.

"You're not so bad," Cana said as she stood up, stretching her back as she held her hand out to the boy.

"Thanks! It's nice to see you smile, it's pretty." Natsu said with a smile, watching confused as she blushed, before sighing, but the smile remained.

"Well, we should probably get back to the guild, you need to gather your stuff for tomorrow morning," Cana explained as she began to lead the way back to the guild, looking back when Natsu laughed.

"What I'm wearing is what I got!" Natsu laughed as he lifted his arms, making Cana smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, but you got people to say bye to now. It's not as large as it should be, but you have a family here," Cana said, not realizing what kind of an impact that had on Natsu as he smiled, his eyes tearing up as he looked at the bell utop the guildhall, shining in the afternoon sun.

"A family sounds nice. No, it sounds amazing!" Natsu exclaimed as he started to run back to the guild, making Cana laugh as she attempted to keep up with him, appearing as two kids just having fun.

**Lisanna's PoV**

"Are you excited to train with Gildarts-san? He's like, a legend! His crash magic is unbeatable!" Lisanna exclaimed as she dug into her dinner, Elfman to her right, Cana to her left, Natsu in front of her with Mira to his left.

"Lis, what have we told you, no magic is unbeatable," Mira explained as she rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her ramen.

"What's Crash Magic?" Natsu asked curiously as he looked at the young girl before him.

"Essentially, it's a magic that can disassemble anything, even other attacks. Gildarts has so much magic power he can generally negate any attack," Mira explained as she glared at her sister, who only smiled.

"That's so cool! I wanna fight him!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, accidentally beginning to shove his face full of food, before feeling Cana kick him from under the table, an abashed blush appearing on his face.

"I don't know how long you would last, but if the Master is right, it'd be one hell of a show," Cana decided with a shrug, the other girls nodding in agreement while Elfman looked at the boy in utter shock. A boy, barely a year older than him, potentially fighting toe to toe with their Ace? The idea was preposterous. But he did put the master in the hospital, and quite easily kept up with Laxus.

Where did this kid even come from?

"I'm beginning to understand what Master meant when they have to integrate you into society," Mira said with a smirk as she watched Natsu struggle to hold himself back from gorging himself with all the food on the table.

"I don't know, I'm really doing my best!" Natsu explained honestly as he released the grip on his chopsticks, knowing they would break if he held them any tighter.

"I know, for coming out of a forest a week ago, I'm honestly impressed," Cana commented as she enjoyed her ramen, finishing her noodles before drinking more of the broth.

"Yeah! I mean, watching you eat in the guild was so cool! But it's nice to see you eat like a normal person too," Lisanna exclaimed, a sheepish smile on her face as Natsu blushed, unable to quell his unnatural hunger any more when he saw all that tasty food in front of him.

"Thanks for going easy on Gray… I know he can be annoying sometimes but it's because he feels he isn't strong enough," Elfman chimed up, everyone's eyes shooting towards them as they put down their utensils.

"I trust gramps judgement, if he thinks I can fight without fighting, then I believe him." Natsu said with a shrug and turning back to his food.

"What do you mean? After I beat Red to S-Class he actually has a chance," Mira said proudly, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smile as she continued with her meal.

"I don't know exactly… Loke said that Gray's master died because he wasn't strong enough, and that Gray never wanted to rely on anyone ever again," Elfman explained with a shrug, making the older girls nod, understanding the feeling, even if they didn't appreciate the actions that resulted because of it.

"That's alright, I'm sure he has his own shit to figure out, it doesn't bug me." Natsu replied with a shrug, making everyone smile, grateful that he was at least understanding.

"That doesn't really explain Erza though… I haven't seen her that mad since Gray accidentally crushed her cheesecake," Lisanna commented, innocently enough.

"...Did ya know she has a fake eye?" Mira said after a minute of silence, everyone looking at the demon in shock, the girls fairly confused they seemed to know each other so well.

"I never would have guessed… Porlyusica?" Cana commented after a couple seconds of thought, smiling when she saw Mira nod.

"Everyone at Fairy Tail, appreciates each other because of what we went through before we came here," Mira began, everyone looking at the table as their own struggles flashed through their mind.

"Erza didn't have it easy, and the one person she thought would always be there could have died, she's scared and blaming it all on Natsu," Mira explained, making Lisanna smile.

"Rightfully so… I'm just glad the old man's still kicking," Natsu commented as he set his chopsticks down, meal finished as he remembered the smell of burning flesh, mushed with Ash and blood.

"It wasn't your fault, nobody blames you for it," Cana said as she put her left hand on his, seeing in smile in thanks when she gave it a squeeze, smirking slightly when she felt Mira's eyes digging into her.

"Hey… you think he could become a wizard saint?" Elfman asked suddenly as he looked at the pinkette, feeling nervous when everyone turned their eyes to him.

"What's a wizard saint? Sounds lame," Natsu lamented as he looked at everyone, confused at their wide eyes and increased heart rates.

"Wizard Saint are recognized as the ten strongest mages on the continent. Makarov is the Sixth," Cana explained, unsurprised to see Natsu's expression didn't change.

"Yeah right, that probably doesn't even include the bad guys!" Natsu protested, everyone breaking into laughter at the absurdity of the thought.

"Oh Natsu…" Cana chuckled as Mira began to explain the importance, a little annoyed that Lisanna was looking at the boy as if he was her idol.

'_He's so cool! I never even thought of that. Natsu's awesome!' _the youngest Strauss thought with a blush on her face as she looked at the boy, unable to ignore her speeding heart.

"You're right, the wizard saints do not hire bad guys…" Mira began with a sweat drop, "but their power is nothing to scoff at. Some mages, like Gildarts, are unable to become a saint due to their destructive tendencies or bad attitudes. But, Gramps once told me that every mage higher on the tree was exponentially stronger."

"Alright… that's kinda cool, Can I fight them all?" Natsu asked cheerfully, curious to see where he ranked on the list, and wanting a good fight.

"Are you really that strong?" Elfmansked as he looked at the boy in shock, genuinely unable to tell if it was arrogance or confidence fueling his actions.

"It's actually against the law for two wizard Saints to engage in combat unless the council has a unanimous vote," Cana explained, with Mira nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, wizard saints are said to be strong enough to cause a catastrophe." Mira concluded, feeling slightly unnerved at how excited the boy was.

"Awww… but how do they get ranked then?" Natsu asked curiously, surprising everyone at the table, as they had never really considered that side of the job.

"The council probably decides?" Cana commented as she looked at Cana.

"I think at least the Ishgar four would have to agree as well," Cana decided, as Mira nodded in agreement.

"The Ishgar four, are the four strongest mages on the continent," Lisanna chirped happily, knowing Natsu was going to ask that next.

"Wow… I never thought humans would be so organized…" Natsu commented as he tapped his finger on his chin, making the girls roll their eyes.

The gong struck once more, making Lisanna growl as she stared at the clock, attempting to incinerate it with her fury, making the table explode in laughter.

"Alright! Off to bed with ya!" Mira demanded playfully, watching as her younger siblingsvslumped their way up the stairs, while she began to clear off the table.

"I should get going before Claire gets worried," Cana said worriedly, not realizing how late it was as she hastily cleaned her plates, before bursting out the door.

"Your on the couch again," Mira said with a glare directed to the last person in the room, watching him snap his jaw shut with a blush on his face.

"Thanks,"

**Gildarts PoV**

"Alright brat, ready for the training of your life?" The Ace asked as he saw Natsu walk through the guild door, Strauss siblings in tow as they went towards the usual table.

"Heck yeah! I'm going to beat your ass!" Natsu exclaimed, making the guild roll their eyes with a scoff, annoyed at the arrogance of that child. Laxus was _nothing _compared to their Ace.

"Sure sure, c'mon, the Trains leaving soon," Gildarts said with a smile as he finished his beer before heading towards the door, with Natssu behind him.

"Waiiiit!" Lisanna cried out as she ran at the young pinkette, both men turning back curiously.

"Come back safe," She whispered in his ear as she jumped on him in a hug, a smile on his face as he patted her back.

"Sure Lis, you too," Natsu said as he looked at his new friends, seeing smiles on their faces as they waved him goodbye.

He was, however, shocked when Lisanna placed a quick kiss on his cheek, shocking everyone as Gildarts exploded in laughter at the boys blush.

"Alright lover boy, let's go," Gildarts said with a chuckle as he dragged the boy through the door.

Literally, through the door.


	5. A Fateful Encounter

And Onto the Story

WHAT!?" Half the guild screamed in shock as they looked at the now fifteen year old boy sitting at the bar. He had grown his hair out, his salmon locks slicked back. He was wearing a long white coat, with two golden clasps over his collarbone. He was wearing slim black cargo pants and military boots, and a tight dark red tank top.

"That's right, this idiot is now officially the tenth Wizard Saint," Mira said with a smirk as she looked at the boy to her left. She was wearing a black sports bra with the straps crossed around her neck, and a deep purple skirt and white belt. Her hair was held back with a magenta hair bow. There was a blue cat sitting quietly between them, happily munching away on a platter of fish while Natsu ate his lunch.

Macao and Wakaba were sitting over at the far end of the bar wearing their usual clothes, Cana was sitting to their right, wearing a long green spaghetti strap dress under an orange checkered shirt, and a blue metal arm band on her left bicep.

Everyone was currently looking at the fire mage in a mixture of shock, jealousy and appreciation.

"You gotta be fucking me!" Gray groaned as he looked at the salmon haired man, who continued to eat his lunch, ignoring his gawking guild mates.

"In your dreams Gray, grow up." Cana retorted as she took a drink out of her mug, sending a sidelong glance down the bar to the Saint, who replied with a wink.

"Oh cmon, first he gets promoted to S Class without even attempting the trial, and now he joins the Wizard Saints? He's not even a legal adult, isn't that against the rules?" Gray replied from his seat, a couple of voices chiming in affirmation.

"Gray, article four subsection twelve of the Wizard Saint Rules and Regulations states that it is suggested that a mage be of legal age before joining their ranks, simply so that they can ensure the mage is mature enough to complete their mission. There is no actual age restriction as long as the mage passes the written test and is above the age of 14." Levy chimed in as she continued to read her book, ignoring her teammates praise of her intellect.

"Yeah, well, am I the only one who finds it annoying that the second he joined both Laxus and Gildarts started training with him? Like, sure, maybe what happened with the master wasn't his fault, but talk about a lack of equal opportunity." Gray rebutted, making Lisanna roll her eyes while Mira growled, frustrated that he still hasn't gotten over that.

"Gray, how many times do we have to tell you that Natsu required assistance in controlling his magic?" Makarov chimed in from the top floor, hopping onto the balcony ledge as he looked down on his brats, sighing when Gray simply crossed his arms and huffed, not noticing how uncomfortable Elfman was about the situation.

"Natsu, I need to speak to you in my office please," Makarov continued as he hopped off the ledge and turned around, returning to his office while Natsu silently stood up, giving Mira a quick apology as he placed a wad of jewels on the bar top before walking towards the stairs, giving Cana a quick nod as he walked past.

"Gee, I wonder what that's about, another secret mission? Maybe a magic lesson. Ooh how-" Gray mocked from his seat as he took a sip from his mug, only to get flattened by a chair as Mira stood up, magic coating her right fist as she glared at the Ice Mage.

"What is with you! Seriously, can't you go one day without being an insufferable prick?" Mira moaned as she slumped back onto her stool, and resting her face on her hand, a cute pout on her lips. Without turning around she pointed her left hand back at Gray, a ball of darkness magic shooting toward Gray and catching him off guard.

Gray was sent flying backwards into Laki's table, nocking the poor wood make mage onto the hard floor, who quickly kicked Gray off of her, sending him towards the bar.

"_**Wind Edge!"**_ Cana said as she carefully threw two cards into the air, causing a huge gust of wind to slam into Gray, sending him towards Levy's table. Unfortunately, her attack also caught Loki in the crossfire.

The slow two thirds of team shadow gear quickly stood up, prepared to protect Levy at all costs.

"_**Knuckle Plant!" **_Droy cried out as he threw a handful of seeds at the floor, sending giant vine whips towards the airborne ice mage, and sending him back to his seat, starting yet another guild wide brawl, minus Lisanna, Cana and Mira, who all migrated back to the bar, a safe distance away from the fight. Even Nab had joined in on the fun, fighting a shorter Elfman in hand to hand.

"What do you think Master wants with Natsu?" Lisanna asked curiously as the guild worker placed an orange juice in front of her, being graced with a smile as payment. Her hair had grown, now falling past her jaw bone, her bangs swept to the right side of her face. She was wearing a burgundy dress that ended mid thigh, with a pink collar tied with a clean white bow. Her Fairy tail guild mark was proudly displayed on her left bicep in a dark red, with detached pink sleeves held up by golden clasps.

"Eh, probably a mission or something. Don't worry about it." Cana replied as she took another drink from her mug, not all too worried about the kid.

"It must be really dangerous if they have to meet in his office for it," Lisanna said nervously as she looked up towards the second floor before turning her eyes back to her orange juice, a nervous blush rising to her cheeks.

"Lis, seriously, he's gonna be alright, the flame brain is a lot stronger than he looks." MIra said comfortingly as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulders, once again putting her family's needs before her own, and ignoring her own fears in the back of her mind.

"Y'know, I think everyone has noticed your crush on him, _except_ him," Cana commented as she looked towards the younger girl, who slammed her face into her arms, attempting to hide herself from the world, unknowingly disturbing the blue lump on the bar top.

"Ermmm…. Is it time to go home?" A cute voice asked, making Lisanna's head shot up, realizing she woke him up, while Cana and Mira smirked, enjoying this moment more than they should.

"Nuuuu! Happy I'm so sorry!" The white haired girl wailed as she scooped the cat up in her arms, holding it against her budding chest, a content smile on the cat's face as he curled into the arms of his "mother".

"Ya know you treat the dam cat like an actual baby…" Mira trailed off as she noticed Natsu begin to make his way down the stairs, a letter clutched in his hand as he sat down beside Cana, his food being returned to him freshly steaming.

"Soo…." Cana trailed off, a smirk on her face as she looked at the boy to her left, making the boy place his utensils down with a nervous smile on his face as he turned to look at them.

"The council is requesting Gildarts and I to track down a beast." Natsu dropped on them, the entire guild stopping as they looked at him in shock. Not only was it an honour to be addressed personally by the council, but Gildarts was a god among men… Magic wise anyways. He was a nationally recognized mage, almost solely responsible for the stature that Fairy Tail held now.

Also, this was the first time Gildarts was requested to go on a mission with someone. The ace had gone on a mission with Laxus when he became the second S-class mage in the guild. But other than that he was a notorious lone wolf, except for the three months after Natsu joined the guild.

"See? What did I tell ya? It's probably jus-" Gray began, only to get smashed in the face by Cana's mug, sending him to the ground.

"What type of beast is it?" Levy piqued up curiously, almost instantly appearing at Natsu's side, her thirst for knowledge always being a priority over all things for her.

"The council's not exactly sure, reports state a large black winged creature destroyed a town in the mountains north of Crocus. The Crown got spooked so the Council had to make immediate actions," Natsu replied with a sigh as he finished his meals before gently placing his utensils on the bar before turning around on the stool and putting his elbows on the bar behind him.

"Hmm, usually mountain wyverns are a dark gray, could be mistaken as black in-" Levy began to ramble, only to be cut off by Mira, who was curiously somber, missing her usual cocky attitude.

"Which city was it?" Mira asked as she held her hand up to Levy, who nodded in agreement, internally beginning to try and figure out what they were requested to hunt down.

"It was Caigehill, there were only 46 survivors… most currently in critical condition." Natsu replied with a sigh as he looked his best friend in the eye, the current mood changing entirely as everyone recognized the severity of the situation.

"How did we not hear about this, Caigehill was fairly large, there were almost eleven thousand people living there?!" Macao commented in shock as he and Wakaba made their way towards the bar, the brawl officially over as everyone started to clean up.

"The council probably wants to keep this on the down low until they have good news" Cana replied as she turned to Levy, hoping the girl had a couple ideas by now.

"It's probably a Salamander, which makes sense why the council would request Natsu, other resident monsters include Manticores, Wyverns, or on a very rare occasion a Hainu," Levy rambled, holding her right had to her chin as she considered the region and weather.

"Well, here's hoping. God forbid it's who I think it is…" Natsu muttered with a sigh as he stood up, turning to Lisanna with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey, do you mind looking after him for a couple more weeks? Natsu asked as he looked the younger girl in the eyes, completely oblivious to the blush on her cheeks as she nodded her head rapidly.

"Of course I don't mind, this little guy is my responsibility too ya know?" Lisanna replied with an angelic smile, that was quickly mirrored on Natsu face as he took some money out of his pocket and slipping it to Mira with a wink before making his way out of the guild, unaware of the pain he was causing his best friend.

'_Why did she have to fall for him as well?' _Mira thought with a pained smile on her face as she watched her best friend walk away, knowing she may never get any closer to him than this no matter how much her heart yearned for more.

**Gildarts PoV**

"Still having troubles with trains huh?" Gildarts asked with a shit eating grin on his face as he watched Natsu stumble off the train, his tanned skin looking paler than usual as he held his stomach, a glare on his face as he looked at the older man.

"Go to hell," Natsu bit out as he slowly righted himself. His body was covered by a long black cloak with a silver clasp at the front near his neck, with the hood drawn up. There were dozens of people at the station, collecting their luggage and hopping on the train.

"Yeah yeah, cmon, how've you been?" Gildarts asked as he clapped Natsu on the back, pushing him towards the exit.

"Not bad, been working mostly… How'd Master get in touch with you so quick? Usually you're impossible to get ahold of," Natsu asked curiously as he held the door for the crash mage, making their way into the street.

"One of the girls… what's her name…. Cana! Made me a contact card for the Master for situations like this, when I dropped you off at the guild." Gildarts exclaimed, missing the widening of the boys eyes as he pulled a "Call Gramps" card out of his pocket, with a picture of Makarov dancing in his jester costume.

_'She's getting there,_' Natsu thought with a sigh as they continued to walk through town, getting a lot of speculation as they went. Two mysterious men, wearing cloaks and hiding their faces, especially in a time like this, made everyone nervous.

Natsu carefully removed his hood, revealing spiky pink locks, brushed back similarily to Gildarts Orange mane, but it was less controlled, the ends spiking out, his body was covered in a flash of light, everyone gasping when they saw the wizard saint cloak on his shoulders.

"What do you think it is?" Natsu asked after a couple of minutes of companionable silence, making Gildarts sigh.

"Honestly? I'm not sure what would be strong enough to completely wiped out that town… They had a guild ya know? They had at least an S-Class mage and a few A-Class mages there too." Gildarts responded, all too familiar with this type of job due to his reputation, and it never got easier.

One of the reasons why his quests took so long was that he made sure to bury every single body, a symbol of his guilt as he ensured everyone was laid to rest properly

"Fuck… So we should check the mountains first," Natsu responded with a sigh as they looked up, the peaks of the mountains disappearing into the dark clouds, no doubt going to rain within a day.

"So you do listen!" Gildarts exclaimed as he reached over to ruffle the boys hair, who took a couple steps forward, evading the hand with a glare.

"Sooooo, how's it going with the ladies?" Gildarts asked with a smirk as he ruffled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making Natsu snort as he dropped his glare.

"Not too bad… apparently I got a kid now too," Natsu replied with a smirk, bursting into laughter as Gildarts stopped dead in his tracks, pale as a ghost and eyes wide as saucers.

"I'm kidding, jeez laweeez," Natsu said with a laugh as he chucked a ball of fire at the older man, who caught it and looked at the picture in his hand.

It was a picture of Natsu holding a small blue cat, a huge grin on his face, Mira hanging onto his back with a grin on her face, arms around his neck. To his left was Cana, a smile on her face as her right arm around his waist, with Lisanna in a similar position to his right. Laxus was standing behind the young brunette, arms crossed, headphones on and a small grin on his face.

"Can I keep this?" Gildarts said with a small smile on his face as he returned to Natsu's side.

"Um, duh! That's why I gave it to you. Now get your head in the game" Natsu said with a small eye roll, happy to do his small part in bringing a family closer together.

"Right! What do you think?" Gildarts asked seriously, returning to the matter at hand as he looked at the young man. While Gildarts was renown for killing monsters and demons a like, Natsu had nearly as much experience because of Igneel.

"Honestly? Worst case it's a dragon but theres only a couple roaming around. It's probably a wyvern or a Salamander," Natsu replied with a sigh as they crossed the town limits,

"_Thanks for visiting Northgate! Hope to see you again" _the sign read.

"Damn, haven't fought one of those bastards in a while, hopefully it's a good matchup," Gildarts said as he rolled his right shoulder, rubbing a particular scar as they entered the woods North of… well… Northgate.

"Yeah, well, Lets not cloud our judgement right?" Natsu replied with a smirk that was returned by Gildarts, their kinship only growing since their training trip two years ago.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Gildarts replied as he clapped the boy on the shoulder, happy to see the boy smile after everything that happened.

They continued to walk in silence, neither making a sound as they trudged their way towards the mountain valley, keeping their eyes open for any signs of monsters as they went.

This wasn't the first time they went together on a hunt, sometimes they competed and others they worked together. Once they got within a good distance of their prey they always went silent, becoming hunters as they searched for it's den.

It took them about forty five minutes to make their way to the base of the mountains, shocked to find next to no signs of wildlife near the mountains.

The only tracks they could find were small rodents and birds. All of the natural predators like Wolves, Foxes, and Cougars were absent, as well as larger prey like Moose, Deer and Hogs.

Which could only mean they were hunting something really strong, or Northgate had some of the most greedy hunters on Earthland. Generally, the new presence of a larger monster would make all wildlife clear out to avoid being killed. Smaller life would generally be left alone as they wouldn't be worth the time.

The mountains were a dark mysterious gray, with next to no life or plants in sight other than a few dying trees, struggling to hang onto the sheer cliff face. There were no trails paths to be found, only rock and more rock.

Natsu and Gildarts looked each other in the eye before nodding, sprinting towards the mountain and launching themselves as high as possible, before digging their hands into the cliff and quickly scaling their way up, an unspoken race between the two as they made their way to the top.

Natsu had the advantage of Dragon Heritage and reflexes, but physically, Gildarts still had him beat from decades of experience and training, just beating the young boy to the landing, that appeared to be a third of the way up the mountain, and approximately one hundred feet in the air.

From their new vantage point, they could truly see just how creepy the mountain range was, split by a large barren canyon, with no trees or life anywhere in sight.

Gildarts simply looked the boy in the eye, a smirk on his face while Natsu rolled his eyes and gestured for Gildarts to start leading the way, who simply tapped his nose with his right index finger.

Natsu shook his head, making the older man nod before turning around and flipping his hood, leading the way into the mountain with the boy following behind, carefully making their way up the mountain, the sky darkening with every minute that passed. After twenty minutes of hiking Natsu reached out and tapped Gildarts shoulder, making the older man pause as Natsu started sniffing the air, his nose crinkling as he picked up on the scent of rotting meat.

Natsu looked up, seeing an overhanging cliff on the opposite side of the chasm. Gildarts nodded his head, before bending his knees and jumping over the chasm, launching himself into the air before hooking his fingers onto the cliff, and pulling himself onto the ledge onto to be blasted back by a blast of pure white light, barely protecting himself with a shield of crash magic as he flew back, caught by a claw made of fire before being set on the cliff.

Natsu glared up at the cliff, a scent reaching his noise that confirmed his worst nightmare, only confirmed by the sounds of crushing rock, a bright flash of light encompassing the area as a bellowing, enraged roar echoed throughout the canyon, shaking the earth itself as it made its presence known.

Gildarts shared a nervous look with Natsu as they stared up at the cliff, a flash of dark wings, or spiky tail as they prepared themselves for the battle of their life. Large black claws gripped the cliff as the dragon made its way forward, its wings flaring out, revealing blue tribal marked feathered wings as his head ducked forward, revealing his curved snout and large white teeth.

Natsu's eyes widened before narrowing, his magic flaring as he roared in response, surprising Gildarts as he glared up at the dragon.

"ACNOLOGIA!" The dragon slayer roared as he launched himself at the dragon, his body covered in flames as he pulled his fist back, scaring Gildarts as he looked at the rumored king of dragons, realizing just how fucked they truly were.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu growled as he slammed his hand into the dragon's snout, only to get instantly rebuffed when the Dragon twisted his head and throwing the boy back.

"Natsu… I know you got some beef with this guy, but I want you to run and don't look back." Gildarts commented when Natsu landed beside him, a beastial snarl on his face, emphasizing his enlarged canines and his magic spiked.

"No can do ol' man. I made a promise and I'm not going to break it!" Natsu retorted as he waiting for the false king to make the next move.

"**Who's slayer are you, brat" **The dragon rumbled as he rose to his full height, His body barely fitting on the cliff as he glared at the two interlopers disturbing his slumber.

"My name, is Natsu Dragneel, chosen heir of Igneel, the King of Dragons!" Natsu growled in response as he sprung into action, making Gildarts curse as he quickly scanned the dragon, seeing no end to impenetrable scales overlapping hardened muscle.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **Natsu roared as he swung his hand at the dragon, who scoffed before spreading his wings, the sheer air pressure created was enough to push the boy back, his attack losing most of its force as it brushed across his white abdomen.

**"Fire Dragons Roar!" **Natsu bellowed, a pillar of flame four feet in diameter shooting out of his mouth, smashing into the dragon who simply took the attack, the force of the flames throwing Natsu back onto the ledge below.

"Natsu! I'm serious! Both of us don't need to die here!" Gildarts cried as he examined their situation, realizing that due to the terrain, they were already at a severe disadvantage.

"And I told you I made a promise!" Natsu growled back, his magic swirling around him as he entered his fire drive.

"Then jump!" Gildarts bellowed, the boy not even questioning the aces request as he jumped as high as he could into the air, both hands consumed by flames.

**"Crash!" **Gildarts cried as his magic exploded around him, instantly destroying the mountains around him, destroying and altering the terrain around them, surprising even the Scourge of Dragons.

**"With flames of humanity on the left, dragonkin on my right! Put them together and get Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu cried out as he placed his hands together, a large ball of flames forming in his hands as he threw it at Acnologia, watching in shock as he consumed the entire ball of flames, shocking both present as the mountains crumbled from Gildarts power, creating a level playing field for all parties.

"**I'm sure Igneel forgot to mention **_**That**_** little detail…"** Acnologia grumbled as he launched himself into the air, looking down on the pitiful mages before him, who thought they stood a chance against him.

"Natsu, want to explain THAT to me?!" GIldarts cried out as Natsu landed beside him, shocked that their only weapon against that thing only made him stronger.

"I have no fucking clue… But I know I can make a flame he _can't _eat! If I can't I'll find one!" Natsu growled as he looked up at the dragon, the stormy skies behind it only adding to the dark atmosphere, the fear in their stomachs growing.

Acnoloiga dove down his wings drawn in as he dove towards the two mages, who looked up at him in anticipation. The dragon pulled up last second, his tail cutting through the earth like a hot knife through butter, making the mages dive to the side rolling out of the way and taking advantage to strike. Both mages dug their feet into the ground, before shooting towards the dragon.

"**Crushing Evil; Spreading the Truth! Absolute Heaven!" **Gildarts bellowed as he slammed his fist into Acnologia's side, not testing his opponent out like he usually would. This was Acnologia… There are no holds barred.

"**Fire Dragon's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" **Natsu cried out, scales growing out of the skin on his fists as they lit on fire, pulled back in preparation.

Both men struck at the same time, Acnologia roaring in anger as he actually _felt_ their attacks, his tail striking at Natsu who dodged, before striking at Gildarts who was falling to the ground, catching the man off guard as he spun mid air, catching the tail, but still cutting his hands as he was thrown back.

Acnologia flew higher, in an attempt to throw off the dragon slayer, who was fortunately very accustomed to fighting mid air, carefully grasping and slashing away at the scales to remain afloat as the dragon twirled.

Natsu landed one last punch, finally cracking through the scales before Acnologia roared, letting his magic run loose, throwing the boy away before smashing him in the chest with his tail, cracking two of the boys ribs before he smashed into the ground.

"**Pathetic! Is this his **_**majesty's **_**champion!?" **Acnologia roared mockingly as he looked down at the men on the ground.

"How _Dare _ you?!" Natsu screamed as his magic swirled around him, his magic spiking uncontrollably as he flipped his lid, the ground shattering around his feet as he roared to the sky.

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" **Natsu growled as he shot off the ground, moving faster than before as he shot upwards striking Acnologia who simply grumbled, cursing the disadvantages of his size.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Natsu screeched as he followed through, spinning as fire coiled along his elbows, two long whips of fire lashing out, and hitting where he had damaged the scales, breaking a few more off.

"**Flaming Steps!" **Natsu growled as he reverted to flame, appearing above the dragon.

Gildarts knelt down before jumping at the dragon, magic circling around his fist as he attempted to land a hit on the injuries Natsu created, but every time Acnologia shifted, with Gildarts falling back to the ground.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu roared as he covered his body in flames, plummeting down into Aconologia who roared in fury, enraged that someone was actually taking advantage of him in this day and age.

Gildarts watched in worry, knowing that Natsu was too far gone to think straight… 'Maybe I could attack where the scales are broken? I just got to trust that he's still in there somewhere.' Gildarts concluded as he watched the boy do nothing but irritate the dragon.

"**Flaming Steps!" **Natsu cried out last minute, avoiding a deadly claw as he zipped around to the other side of the Dragon once more, unloading another slew of attacks while Gildarts prepared to launch himself airborne once more.

Gildarts leapt as far as he could, fist drawn back as he aimed his fist at the dragon's injured side once more, coating his fist in pure magic. Acnologia trembled and raged, his wings throwing both mages to the ground, cutting through even bone before they slammed into the ground.

"Fuck!" Natsu growled as he looked at what was left of his arm, the muscles and even bone broken, torn beyond use, GIldarts eyes widening as he looked at the boy, ignoring the large gash on his chest.

His jaw dropped, even given the circumstances, when Natsu tore the rest of his arm off, sealing the wound just above his elbow as he lit his right hand on fire.

"Why did you- What?!" Gildarts screamed as he attempted to sit up, his chest flaring in pain as he looked down, disturbed to see his intestine, roaring in pain when Natsu threw a ball of fire at his stomach, burning his wound closed as a roll of white cloth landed on his chest, a glare beading into the boys back as he once again launched himself towards the dragon, a serious injury setting him back for a total of a minute before he attacked again.

Gildarts looked at the severed arm in pity as he wrapped his torso, feeling completely responsible as he was the senior mage, but was barely able to help due to the matter of monster they were facing.

"**Fire Dragon's Rocket!"** Natsu growled as he knelt down, flames covering his entire form before he shot up, faster than Gildarts could follow as he raised his hand, landing a perfect strike right into Acnologia's wound, moving even faster than the dragon could anticipate.

Natsu shifted to fire just as the stinger shaped tail passed through him, reverting instantly after.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!" **Natsu growled as he launched his foot straight into the now gaping injury, blood flowing freely onto the ground as Acnologia roared, finally reaching his limit as his magic power exploded from his body, blinding Gildarts and Natsu in a flash of light, the boy once more plummeting into the ground, his body embedding in the earth.

"Natsu!" Gildarts cried out as he ran towards the boy, still rubbing his eyes as he looked down at the kid, who was coughing, blood dribbling down his lip as he attempted to sit up. Gildarts placed his hand on Natsu's chest, instantly noticing that one of the boy's lungs was probably damaged by a broken rib, counting at least six broken and two cracked.

"**I have never been pushed into this form before… Igneel clearly taught the brat how to fight a Dragon…"** A different voice, still carrying the same power from before commented, Gildarts eyes widening when he saw a large, blue haired man standing on the ground twenty feet to his right.

He had long, blue untamable hair, flowing down to mid back, with bangs framing his eyes. He had dark, tanned skin, dark blue tattoo's peeking on his cheeks. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered his shoulders, the ends torn and ragged. He was wearing a necklace with 5 large teeth spread across the front.

He was very tanned, the dark blue tattoos spanning even onto his chest, swirling and crossing over his skin, far too reminiscent of the Dragon of Apocalypse…

"Acnologia?!" Gildarts cried in shock as he shot to his feet in front Natsu, crossing his arms into a defensive stance as he prepared to protect the young boy.

"**Really? So he never told you? This, is why I could never be the Dragon King… Because I AM... a human…"** Acnologia explained as he spread his arms out, letting Gildarts see the bleeding wound on the left side of his abdomen.

'_If he changed forms… I should be able to defeat him! This is my chance!' _Gildarts decided as he rushed at Acnologia, his fist covered in magic. **"All Crush!" **Gildarts roared as he slammed his fist towards the Monster turned Man raised his hand, easily catching the fist as the ground shattered beneath him.

Gildarts attempted to follow up with a knee, only to get caught in the Man's palm, crushing his knee, bones shattering and piercing his muscle, the nerves shredding in the most agonizing way as Acnologia's pointed nails pierced his skin, a shrill scream tearing out of his lips as his other leg buckled, struggling the urge to pass out from the pain, his jaw dropping and tears rolling down his face when Acnologia then pulled his fist forward, slamming his left hand into Gildarts elbow, snapping the joint, before stepping back, watching as the man fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"**The arrogance of humans… Did you honestly think you could beat me? Before I obtained my dragon form… I fought as a human for decades!" **Acnologia growled as he looked down at the writhing human, knowing his knee would have to be amputated, the joint wouldn't even be able to be healed with magic.

A spike of magic directed Acnologia's attention towards the fallen boy on the ground, eyes widening when he saw the Magic circle appearing on the ground below the boy, electricity sparking as a seal appeared on Natsu's right pectoral, the seal of the Dragon King bleeding onto his skin as a pillar of flames appeared.

"**What?! What is this!" **Acnologia roared as he watched the boy stand up, scales appearing on his skin as his eyes began to glow red, the aura of Igneel standing behind him as he roared into the sky his fingers lengthening into claws, his left arm being formed by a construct made entirely of dark red flames.

"**It's been a while since I was allowed to enter the mortal plane… Even if it is weird to have to do so through my son's body…" **A disembodied voice commented, Acnologia's eyes widening in fury as he realized what had happened.

Igneel, possessing Natsu's body through the Seal of the King, returned to Earthland for the first time in centuries.

"**The council could not ignore this… We made the mistake once of holding back, But now the risk is too great," **The disembodied voice continued, completely ignoring Acnologia as he examined his son's condition with a closer eye, before his head shot up at the Man, eyes burning furiously as he looked at the false dragon.

"**You took his arm… So I will take yours… It's the only thing that will work" **Igneel explained as he shot towards the man, forcing Acnologia on the defensive as he started to burn the man, his flames burning the man's skin as he began to over power the Dragon.

"**We can not allow **_**him**_** to come back yet… He doesn't have enough control," **Igneel explained, ignoring the dragon's attempts to fight back, easily deflecting all hits and kicks.

"**I'm running out of time… Know… Next time My son… My champion will do more than burn you…" **Igneel explained as he caught Acnologia's arm punching two nerves in his arm, temporarily disabling his arm as he pierced the dragon's shoulder with his claws, flexing his construct and scaled arm and tearing with all his might, ripping the arm off as Acnologia trembled in rage.

"**How… How dare you! It's forbidden! Favoritism!" **Acnologia raged as he stumbled backwards, clutching the stump as he glared at the true king, before smashing his foot on the ground, shattering the earth beneath him and disappearing from sight.

Igneel sighed, before looking at the arm in his hands, before lifting it to his face, whispering an incantation from an old ancient language, sounding like a mixture of groans and growls as runes began to appear on the arm, glowing as he raised it to his lips, lighting it on fire.

The arm began to burn, the runes glowing brighter as the arm turned to flame, before Igneel inhaled them with a sigh, watching as the left stump began to glow, an arm growing back, matching Natsu's skin tone. But red tattoos, reminiscent of Acnologia appearing on his arm, growing up his shoulder to his neck, before wrapping around the mark on his chest. Igneel turned to man on the ground, picking him up before disappearing in a flash of fire.

'_**I pray… That this will only push you to grow stronger… Use your power for good, and control the demon you keep at bay… I love you… My son,' **_Igneel thought as he left the two in front of a house in the woods, knocking on the door before removing his control of Natsu's body which slowly began to fall, watching as the door flew open, a smile on his face as the men were quickly brought inside.


	6. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Mirajane's PoV**

"Master?!" Mira grumbled sleepily as she opened the door, well past two in the morning as she looked at the old man who was in blue and white striped pajamas with a matching night cap hanging off his head.

But what instantly drew MIra's attention were the tear tracks on his face, her eyes widening as she remembered Natsu and Gildarts leaving on their mission three days ago…

"Master what happened? Is Natsu-kun alright?" Mira asked worriedly, a small smile appearing on the old man's face when Mira stepped aside, instantly rushing towards the kitchen to prepare tea for the Master.

"Ne- Mira-nee, what are you doing up so late?" Lisanna asked with a yawn as she slowly made her way down the stairs, revealing her cute baby blue cat onesie. Lisanna's eyes widened in shock, freezing in place as she looked at the Master at their doorstep. He looked up, tear tracks clear on his face as he gave her a sad smile.

"Mast- wooAH!" Lisanna began worriedly, tripping on her large bunny pink bunny slippers, about to fall down the stairs, a hand catching her shoulder, attached to the long, elongated arm of her master. .

"Careful, Lisanna… Too many people have been injured tonight," Master commented sadly as the girl steadied herself, a panicked look on her face as she watched the older man slump his way into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, with his head buried in his hands as Mira carried a teapot, and cups into the dining room on a wooden tray, a dark purple silk bathrobe covering her body.

"Master… Please, you have to tell us what happened… Maybe we can help?" Mira asked nervously as she sat beside the older man, gently rubbing his back as Lisanna poured them each a glass of tea, setting the cups down on coasters as she sat on the other side of the Master, fear gripping her, hands shaking as she attempted to calm herself down.

"... Gildarts… And Natsu returned tonight," Makarov commented, sniffling as he sat up, his hand reaching for a cup, and gently bringing it to his lips.

"Master… What happened? Please…" Lisanna pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at the older man, catching her sister fighting back a sob.

"Natsu… Natsu said that… that they fought Acnologia," Makarov said, his eyes clenched tight, immeasurable guilt welling in his chest as tears dribbled down his cheeks as he put the cup back onto the table, hearing Mira choke back a sob, her shoulders shaking as she worried about the state they were in.

"They're alive… Barely…" Makarov muttered as he rubbed his eyes furiously, upset beyond measure at how many tears his brats were spilling. Regretting the amount of pain his brats were going through.

"Master…" Lisanna sobbed, her head buried in her knees as she imagined what could have happened to the two. They may have been two of the strongest mages she will ever meet in her life… But the _Dragon of the Apocalypse?_

"Natsu… Natsu's ribs are broken - and - his right lung was punctured by a rib. Gildarts… We had to amputate Gildarts left knee…" Makarov croaked, having the mind to enlarge his torso, his arms wrapping around girls he thought of as daughters as they wept into his chest, at least grateful that he didn't have to deal with Elfman as well right now.

That would be horrifying.

"They're going to be okay… Porlyusica is already preparing Gildarts for his cup… We just gotta be there for them alright?" Makarov muttered as he hugged the crying sisters, his pajamas dampening by the minute.

"W-what abo-ut Natsu-kun? How *sniff* is he?" Mira asked as she struggled to block the dam of tears, worried about her little sister as she straightened herself, a small smile on her face as she watched Makarov use his magic to hug them.

"He woke up an hour ago… He, I don't really know…" Makarov muttered as he looked at the teenager, knowing even better than her why she was so upset.

"Can we see him?" Lisanna asked, clenching her hands, looking at her lap as she trembled.

"Usually… Porlyusica would herd us all away with her broom, but… I think Natsu needs comfort more than silence…" Makarov explained as his body shrunk, watching shocked as the two sisters practically teleported, a gust of wind created as they shot up the stairs, doors slamming shut as they rushed to change.

"Nani?" Elfman muttered sleepily, before laying back in bed, trusting that his sisters would alert him if something was wrong.

**Cana's PoV**

'_Oooh, I swear this better be go-' _Cana thought furiously as she slammed the door of her room open, angry that someone would wake her up at three in the morning, her jaw dropping faster than her anger as she saw Mira standing at the door, wearing a purple Kimono trimmed in black, with a black sash wrapped around her slim waist, a red dragon embroidered into it.

"Mira! What the hell!" Cana whispered furiously as she glared at the punk demon, wondering in the back of her mind why Mira was dressed like _that._

"Cana… Natsu and Gildarts are back… they've been seriously injured," Mira said softly, not looking her best female friend in the eyes as she fumbled with her hands, slightly regretting stopping for Cana.

She noticed the brunette's jaw dropping, quickly stepping forward and covering the girls mouth and shaking her head, removing a hand and pointing to the exit, making the girl sigh as she rushed to get dressed, her whole body shaking as she realized that it must have been serious for both wizards to get injured like that.

Mira waited inside her room for a couple minutes as the brunette got ready, cringing when she heard something fall or break.

"Let's go," The brunette whispered as she walked towards the goth, seeing the girls strained smile as they quietly made their way out of the apartment building.

Cana changed from her short shorts and tank top, into a yellow kimono with brown flowers and trim, a pink sash covered in flowers wrapped around her waist, unable to fight the sense of competition with the demon in front of her.

"Okay, what, THE FUCK happened?!" Cana screamed after they were a block away from the female dorm, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the goth, who sighed, hating being the messenger.

"Look, Makarov just woke me and Lis up an hour ago, I got you as soon as I could. Apparently, they were tasked to track fucking Acnologia... " Mira groaned, the brunettes eyes shooting to her in fear as she looked for any traces of deception.

"Totally fucked up, right? Anyways, Master said that Gildarts was still being treated, they were able to move Natsu to the guild infirmary though," Mira grumbled as she ran her hand through her hair, attempting to straighten the loose strands as they made their way through the silent city.

"Mira… How bad is it?" Cana spoke up as she grabbed her friends right hand, stopping Mira in front of the guild doors, her other hand on the handle, her shoulders slumping as she turned to the brunette.

"Cana… From the sounds of it, they barely escaped with their lives... " MIra muttered as she looked at the brunette, who was getting frustrated with the lack of results.

"MIra!" Cana bit out as she looked at her best friend, beginning to panic as she watched fresh tears fall down the girls face.

"Natsu… somehow carried Gildarts all the way back with a punctured lung… And Gildarts? They had to amputate his left leg…" Mira explained, her hands clenched in a mixture of rage and worry as she watched Cana stumble, her hand catching her on the door as she attempted to to straighten herself.

"...What?" Cana grumbled, feeling positively queasy as she rested on the door, sliding down into a sitting position as tears rolled freely down her face.

'_I can't believe it… Gildarts… I never would have been… Natsu kept-... What happened?' _Cana thought, her mind running a mile a minute as Mira knelt beside her, a worried hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Look, I'm worried about them too. We need to talk to him and get the full story alright?" Mira said softly as she waited for Cana to calm down, hearing a small commotion in side, breaking both teens out of their worry as they shot up, bursting through the door, finding nobody in sight.

They quickly made their way towards the guild infirmary, the sounds becoming clearer.

"Natsu! Don't get up! You need to rest!" Makarov ordered, confusing them as they walked through the door, seeing Lisanna standing by Natsu's bedside clutching his right hand, Makarov's enlarged hand holding the shirtless boy down, the red tattoos on his left arm glistening in the candle light as they looked at the boy shocked.

Master was still wearing his pajamas, while Lisanna, of course the one responsible for the trend, was wearing a light blue kimono, with different coloured fish decorating the material. She was wearing a white scarf wrapped around her waist, not Natsu's, but it was the closest she could find in Magnolia.

"Mira… Cana…" Natsu muttered as he looked at the girls, grateful to see no fear or hate on their faces as they looked at him. Makarov, sensing the mood gently removed his hand, his magic dispelling as he stepped back, looking the room over before nodding at the girls.

"Hey there spit fire," MIra said, her voice a little raspy from crying as she looked at the boy, her eyes welling with tears of joy, grateful that he was alright. "Wanna tell us what happened?"

"Cana, I'm so sorry…" Natsu muttered as he looked at the brunette, the Strauss siblings looking at the boy in confusion as the brunette stared back at him.

"Its- It's okay Natsu… You did your best," Cana said, a tearful smile on her face as she walked closer, sitting at his bedside and resting a hand on his left arm, tracing the new tattoos on his arm.

"Mira's right though, can you explain this?" Cana asked as she clutched his hand before sitting back, wanting him to know she didn't blame him for it. Mira watched the two with narrowed eyes, before sighing, walking to Lisanna's side, before sitting down, her sister following suit as they looked at the boy in bed.

"Igneel saved us…" Natsu said as he lifted his left hand, pulling the badages on his chest down, revealing that the tattoos drifted across his chest, swirling around a dragon's head, reminiscent of Natsu's Magical seal.

"Acnologia… He… He was too strong, Gildarts begged me to leave, saying that only one of us had to die…" Natsu recanted, clutching his left hand in frustration, tears welling in his eyes as he heard Cana's breath hitch.

"We fought back, doing our best to take him down… I honestly… I honestly thought the two of us would stand a chance…" Natsu griped as he shook his head.

"No matter how much we hit, how hard we tried we were barely able to break through the scales on his underbelly… then the dragon raged, injuring both of us as we crashed to the ground." Natsu explained, everyone, even Makarov outside the door, listening closely because he was worried about what this meant for the rest of the continent if Acnologia decided to take his revenge.

"Gildarts was cut open from hip to shoulder, but we were able to close the wound. He cut my arm off," Natsu said, bemused as he lifted his left arm… confusing everyone who looked at his arm.

"Natsu, ar-" Lisanna began, only for Natsu to look at the young girl, a pleading look in his eyes, as he begged her to let him continue.

"We kept fighting, I… I flipped out, I rampaged as I tried to take the beast down, but he knocked me out." Natsu explained as he looked at his hands, guilt welling as he knew, he knew that if he had thought things through he could have tried to run.

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault!" Mira cried as she stood up, tears running freely down her face as she grabbed his right hand, making him look up at the girl.

"It's because of you that-" Mira began, only to get cut off by Natsu.

"Igneel saved my ass- Both, our asses." Natsu bit out softly, unwilling to take responsibility for something he didn't do.

"The council must have voted… He invoked the seal of the king…" Natsu mumbled as he looked down at his chest, unable to see the mark clearly as the girls sat in silence, waiting for him to finish.

"He used the seal to take over my body… it's kind of similar… to your magic," Natsu commented as he looked to his right, "He tore Acnologia's arm off, and used an old technique to turn it to fire," Natsu said as he lifted his left arm, their eyes widening as they realized _exactly_ what he meant.

"So…" Lisanna trailed curiously as she looked at his arm, the boy falling into silence.

"Natsu, can you imagine what would have happened if Gildarts was sent out there on his own?" Mira asked softly, unwilling to let him push them away. They knew he still felt guilty about what happened with Makarov a couple years ago… They wouldn't let this hold him down too.

"He-" Natsu began to explain, unwilling to see their side of the argument.

"Mira's right, Natsu, Gildarts might be strong… But he's no dragon slayer." Cana explained as she grabbed his left hand, squeezing it, as if it would help him understand.

"But… How can I call myself a dragon slayer?" Natsu pondered, as he looked at the girls, their heart breaking as they saw tears rolling down his face.

"Natsu… Acnologia isn't _any _dragon." Lisanna offered helpfully, a trying smile on her face, desperately wishing to see a smile on his. It was agonizing to see the one you love, someone you cared about in a way so unique to everyone else, in such pain.

"He could eat my fire… What was I supposed to do?!" Natsu groaned as he sat up, ignoring the pain in his chest as he looked at the girls.

"You did everything you could! You're both alive! You made him _bleed!"_ Cana explained as she squeezed his hand again. Lisanna stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the boy into a hug as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Natsu, I don't blame you for this, Master, doesn't blame you for this, Gildarts won't blame you for this!" Mira said as she squeezed his hand, hoping that they would be able to help the boy who had stolen their hearts.

"MIra's right, Natsu, you're both alive right now. That's all that matters." Cana agrees as she looked him in the eye, tears rolling down her face from the pain, and stress of the situation building up.

"Natsu… Just focus on getting better okay? You two did the impossible tonight…" Mira said with a small smile as she stood up, sitting on the bed and laying against his chest, wrapping her arms around his stomach, making Cana smile as she followed suit, the girls wrapping him in a hug as they let him cry.

**Makarov's PoV**

"Morning Master!" Macao called out, a smile on his face as he walked through the door, Wakaba at his side as they made their way to the bar, slowing their pace when they noticed his sullen mood.

"Master, you alright?" Wakaba asked as they sat in front of the old man at the bar, instantly noticing the overwhelming stench of alcohol, surprising the men as he rarely drinks this much unless…

"Master, what happened? Macao asked as he placed his hand on the man's knee, the masters lidded gaze lifting to look at the two men, the bags under his eyes clear on his pale skin.

"Gildarts and Natsu made it back last night…" Makarov drifted off before lifting his hand, cutting the two off as he sighed, placing his mug on the bar beside him.

"Just take comfort in the fact they're alive, I'll explain when everyone shows up." Makarov sighed as steaming cups of coffee were placed in front of the three men, who sighed, hoping it wasn't too bad.

It took about an hour for the rest of the members currently in Magnolia to stumble in, when Elfman burst through the door, panic on his face as he scanned the guild.

"Master! Do you know where Mira-nee and Lisanna are?" Elfman asked panicked, heaving as he stared at the older man.

"Calm down, Elfman, come over and sit, they got here early…" Makarov called out, making Elfman calm slightly as he approached the bar, watching as Makarov stood up on the bar.

"Everyone… Natsu and Gildarts returned from their mission last night… They failed." Makarov announced, gasps echoing through the room as everyone stared at the man in shock.

"Heh, I knew everyone was over estimating that brat," Gray snorted at his table, eyes widening, skin paling when Makarov's magic flared, almost sending everyone to the floor with the pressure itself before he sighed, reigning his magic in.

"I apologize… It's been a trying night. The black beast in the request, was the dragon of apocalypse… The Ishgar Four would have been hard pressed to succeed," Makarov explained with a slight glare, freezing the ice mage in their seat.

"Acnologia?! Acnologia the Dragon of the Apocalypse?" Levy cried out from her seat, her book landing on the floor in a mess as she stared at the Master. Laki looked at the bluenette in shock, surprised to see the girl ever let a book touch the floor.

"Unfortunately so… Natsu was barely able to drag them back alive…" Makarov said with a sigh as he sat down on the bar, everyone's jaws dropping at the thought of Gildarts being the dead weight.

"What do you mean?" Alzack spoke up, sitting with Max and Warren at a table, a deck of cards laid out.

"Natsu showed up at Porlyusica's door late last night with Gildarts in his arms, Natsu had used flaming steps and carried him back," Makarov explained with a sad smile on his face.

"What happened to Gildarts?!" Gray called out, everyone echoing in worry as they thought of their precious ace, their hearts dropping when the Master sighed in sadness.

"His Left knee was crushed, and needed to be amputated," Makarov dropped, shocking all present.

**Cana's PoV**

Cana watched as the wooden door before her swung open, a straw broom swinging for her head, forcing the girl to lean backward, gracefully flipping off the steps as she looked at the pink haired woman.

"What do you want brat?!" The healer ground out, furious at the amount of traffic in her home the past couple days.

"I'm here to see Gildarts," Cana declared after taking a deep breath, doing her best to build her composure as she looked at the terrifying woman, sweat rolling back the down of her neck as they stared.

"... Very well brat, you only get ten minutes," the healer grumbled after a couple minutes, turning around and going deeper into her home, leaving the door wide open, missing the brunette release a sigh.

Cana steeled herself as she walked up the wooden steps, her hands shaking at her sides as she walked through the door, absent-mindedly realizing this was the first time she had actually been inside Porlyusica's abode.

She couldn't focus on anything but the man laying in the bed, his torso covered by white bandages, his right arm in a sling leaning against his chest as he looked up from his porridge.

"Oh hey! Come to see little ol me?" Gildarts asked cheerfully, a grin on his face as he watched the girl walked forward, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah… I- Natsu was worried about you!" Cana panicked, internally berating herself for once again chickening out.

Gildarts smile bled off his face, releasing a sigh as he ran his left hand through his hair, making Cana curl in on herself for making the man upset.

"Poor kid… He blames himself doesn't he?" Gildarts asked as he looked the brunette in the eye, a frown appearing on his face when the girl hesitantly nodded.

"Damn brat… If it wasn't for him I would have bled out… I should have been more careful," Gildarts cursed himself, honestly happy that all he walked out with was losing his leg…

"Neither of you could have known!" Cana suddenly shouted, the ace looking at her in shock as she began to place in front of his bed.

"Cana… I appreciate that, but I was dead weight for the first time in a decade…" Gildarts said, a bemused smile on his face as he looked at his broken arm. "If it wasn't for that kid I would have died out there…"

"You both saved each other! I hate this fucking blame game! Without the other, neither of you would have survived! Just shove that male pride and realize it!" Cana screamed as she slammed her hands on the foot of the bed, tears freely rolling down her cheeks as she berated the man.

"Do you know how long the kid was out when he lost his arm?" Gildarts said after a sudden pause.

Cana looked up at the ace, confused as to where he was going with this.

"The damn dragon nearly cut his arm off… so you know what he does? He looks at if for two seconds. Two seconds! Before ripping it off and sealing it before sealing me up and jumping back at that damn thing!" Gildarts suddenly yelled, mirroring the horrored look on the brunettes face as she imagined the pain he must have gone through, and still try to fight after that.

She felt her heart clench, realizing that Natsu was willing to die to keep his promise to her, never giving up. To have the resolve to rip your arm off, knowing the best you could do was have a prosthetic fitted...

"That doesn't mean it's your fault. Natsu would say the same thing to you… Maybe instead of drowning in your own guilt, you could realize you're not the only one who feels this way. Even Master feels responsible for this!" Cana chastised, watching as Gildarts eyes widened, a sad smile appearing on his face as he watched the girl storm out, his eyes widening when it reminded him of _someone_.

'_Oh Cornelia_… _I'm taunted even now for my mistake… Because I didn't chose you…' _The ace thought, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at the door.

**Lisanna's PoV**

"Mira! We just got an emergency S-Class request from the council!" Makarov cried out as he ran out of his office, getting everyone's attention as they looked up at the old man who jumped over the railing, flipping before landing on his feet on the bar.

"What's up?" Mira asked as she stood up, back into her usual outfit as she walked towards the old man, hands on her hips as she quickly scanned the guild, remembering that Erza left on an S-Class quest the day after Natsu left to meet up with Gildarts. And Laxus hadn't been back in a while, grabbing a handful of quests ranging A-S Class before leaving with the Thunder Tribe.

"A beast has been rampaging near Kunugi City, gather your siblings, a train has been delayed specifically for you, it leaves in half an hour." Makarov demanded, the mentioned Strauss' jumping into action, running home as the guild watched in worry, unable to ignore the fear in their heart after what just happened to the Ace.

"See ya later Gramps!" Lisanna cried happily as she turned back before leaving, a smile on her face as she activated her animal soul, her arms shifting to wings as she took off, flying home.

**Mirajane's PoV**

"Alright, are you sure you have everything?" Mira asked as she leaned against the train station, watching her sibling walk towards them. Elfman was wearing a tight grey tank top, Dark green cargo pants held up with a black leather belt, and dark combat boots on his feet. He was carrying a large blue duffle bag over his shoulder.

Lisanna was wearing her regular Pink outfit, skipping happily towards her older sister with Happy sitting quietly in her arms. Mira nodded at the two before turning around and entering the train station, being ushered straight into the reserved train, departing after three minutes.

"Alright, so this is how it will go down…" Mira began as she looked at her two siblings, who were sitting across from the demon, looking at their older sister with their complete attention.

"Lisanna, you and Happy will be in charge of helping to evacuate the civilians, When you are done, come over but whatever you do, do _not _put yourself in the beasts line of sight," Mira instructed sternly, receiving a soft "Aye Sir" in response.

"Elfman, you will help me distract the beast as I take it down, but if I ask you to leave? _LEAVE_. I'm serious, I can't go all out if you're get caught in the crossfire," Mira explained with a frown directed at her younger brother, his mouth closing as he simply nodded, his lips drawn into a thin line as he looked at his older sister.

Everyone's confidence took a hit when they heard Gildarts lost a leg. He was the pinnacle of what it meant to be a Fairy Tail Mage, when he got hurt, so did the Guild morale.

"Alright, just rest, calm yourself… It's going to be messy but we have to help the best we can, alright?" Mira explained before looking out the window, wondering if this is what Natsu felt when he left on that quest.

They mostly sat in silence, Lisanna and Happy talking quietly as the older two looked out the window, struggling to fight the nerves in their stomach as they could see the smoke even from there, swirling through the wind.

The closer the got the louder the sounds of screaming became, Mira shaking in her seat as she wanted to jump out and help. Elfman looked at his older sister, knowing how much waiting was hurting her.

"Go," the boy said, her eyes shooting towards him in shock as he stood up, pulling his fist back before smashing the window open creating a gaping hole.

Lisanna quickly ran towards a new train cart, the screaming of the wind unbearable as it threatened to rip them out of the cart.

"Go! They don't have time to wait! I'll catch up!" Elfman bellowed, a sadistic smirk growing on her face, as she shot out the window, changing mid air into her Satan soul as she rose into the sky, her younger sibling watching in awe as she ignored the force of the wind flowing by the train, quickly scanning the surrounding area before shooting off in the direction of destruction, a large shape moving through the trees, and knocking them down.

MIra rocketed through the sky, her large scaly wings flapping as she flew towards the large beast, doing her best to block the screams of agony as she prepared herself to push the beast back, who had now reached the edge of town.

She pulled her wings in, entering a dive as she aimed herself fifteen feet in front of the monster, in the middle of an empty street as she broke through the sound barrier, her wings tearing open at the last second as she used her tail to spin herself mid air, landing in front of the beast.

It was a huge monster, standing at least thirty feet tall, looking as if it was a mismatch of different animals. It had huge golden clawed feet, reminiscent of an eagle, with each claw being larger than Mira's arm. The legs were lightly furred, a short gray hair, the knees bending in the opposite direction, reminiscent of a goat. He had a large scaled torso with a golden underbelly, larger than a Magic Bus. He had large horns protruding out from both shoulders, matching the large golden antlers protruding from his temple.

"**Demon Blast!"** Mira cried out as she held her arms in front of her, her feet digging into the ground from the force of her flight as a dark magic circle appeared, shooting a thin black beam of magic at the beast.

The beast roared, his large hand swinging down and batting the beam of magic to the side, completely disregarding her attacked as it looked down at the plebe who dared attack it.

Mira growled as she looked at the beast, magic building in her hands as she looked at the monster.

"**Evil Explosion!" **Mira screeched as she jumped up, her wings guiding her as she evaded a swipe, the built up magic forming a spear before launching towards the beast. It rocketed into the monster's gut, growling in agony as the sphere exploded, sending the monster back a few steps, knocking it off balance.

She flapped her strong wings, launching herself towards the Beast, striking in the gut with her clawed fist, her hand flaring in pain.

"**Evil Spark!" **Mira growled with an evil smirk on her face, the second her hand struck the monster, a strong current flowing through its body, temporarily disabling its muscles, or so she thought.

She watched as the Beast stumbled backwards, falling onto its back with a beastial groan. Mira smirked as she flew up, her hands held together as she channeled her magic, flying above the beast as she planned to finish it.

"**Soul Extin-" **Mira chanted, only to be cut off when the monsters clawed foot reached up, grasping her tightly in its grasp, a cry escaping her throat as it squeezed her in its grasp.

Mira glared at the demon that sat up, looking her in the eye with evil intent as it opened it maw, long vicious teeth sparkling in the sunlight as it prepared to bite her head off. Mira struggled, flexing her arms and wings as she attempted to break free from its death grip, her Magic exploding around her as she attempted to break free from its grasp.

"Let go of my sister!" Elfman roared as he leapt forward his right arm covered in a thick stone plating as he smashed it into the monsters leg, weakening the monster just enough for Mira to break free, quickly diving down and grabbing Elfman out of the air as she flew over fifteen metres, giving them space from the deadly beast.

"Nice one Elf! Are Lisanna and Happy done evacuating the town?" Mira asked as she dropped him on the ground, flying up as she watched the beast get to its claws, pounding its chest as a deadly roar rang through the emptying city.

"Nee-san! This must be a strong beast! What's the plan!" Elfman asked nervously as he looked up at his sister, watching her roll her eyes when she realized she had done no damage.

"Alright, try and keep up, do your best to stay out of its way but keep it off balance!" Mira demanded as she flapped her wings rocketing towards the beast once more.

"**Satanic Blast!" **Mira called out as she aimed her hands at the ground in front of the beast, shooting a ball of magic rocketing into the earth, exploding in a show of dust and dirt, confusing the beast as she used the distraction to quickly fly behind the beast, building her magic in her hands.

"**Take-Over Beast Soul; Bear!" **Elfman chanted as he grabbed the street lamp beside him, tearing it out of the ground and throwing it like a javelin towards the beast, making it roar as it smashed it into the ground.

"**Soul Extinctor!" **Mira cried out from behind the beast, a large magic circle appearing in the air as she pulled her hands back, a heavy ball of magic held in her hands as she thrust them forward. A large devastating beam of dark magic flew towards the beast, it's eyes widening as it turned its head, unable to turn completely as the blast smashed into its back, sending it to the ground as it continued to beat down on it, its roar echoing once more as dust consumed the area.

"Nee-san! That was amazing!" Elfman cried as he began to run forward, contemplating taking it over only to stop dead in his tracks, heels digging into the ground.

"Don't get any closer!" Mira bellowed as she trained her eyes on the ground, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath, already feeling drained from the magic usage.

She was shocked when a clawed hand suddenly rocketed out of the dust, her wings quickly coiling in front of her body, taking most of the hit as its cut through, blood flying into the air as she screamed in pain.

**Elfman's PoV**

"Nee-san!" Elfman bellowed as he looked around for something to throw in the empty street as he watched the beast get to its claws, roaring victoriously to the sky, before looking down at Elfman.

He ran forward, his magic arm dispelling, the fur flaking off in the wind as he ran towards the beast. The beast had taken moderate damage from Mira's attack. It's antlers broke in half, the right half remaining on the ground, it's torso covered in cuts and bruises. There was a gaping hole in it's left thigh, pouring dark blood onto the ground.

"**Beast Arm- Iron Bull!" **Elfman roared, his fury fueling his magic as he threw a punch towards the beast, meeting the beast head on, growling as he struggled to fight the beast's overwhelming power.

"NO! Elfman stop!" Mira yelled as she stood up, her arm bleeding as she limped forward, being forced out of her satan soul, and not having enough magic to re-enter that state.

"**Darkness Stream!" **Mira cried out as she watched her brother get pushed to the ground, dozens of dark tendrils shooting towards the Beast, digging into the monster's arm and side, pushing it off balance and letting Elfman jump out of the way, the monsters fist burying itself in the ground with a roar.

Elfman looked at his sister, his heart feeling heavy when he saw just how exhausted she was. Full body take-over is a very draining spell, that tripled your magic usage of every spell, even if the effectiveness was also increased.

She was barely standing, her left arm clutched to her chest, blood staining her belly as she stumbled forward, unwilling to lose her brother.

Elfman looked back at the monster, making his decision. It was a man's job to protect his siblings.

He ran towards the beast, dispelling his arm as he placed his hand on the Beast's fist, that was currently stuck, pulling with all it's might to free itself.

"**Take Over- Beast Soul! Consume!" **Elfman cried out as he placed his hands on the beast's fist, Mira's eyes widened in fear as she watched a large magic circle appear on the ground beneath the beast, matching one that appeared on Elfman's Bicep.

The beast roared as it's body began to shift in transparency, Elfman struggling with all his might to fight the beast into submission, or at least giving Lisanna enough time to get MIra away.

"Elfman don't! The beast will consume you!" Mira cried in fear, tears rolling down her cheeks when she saw a blue and white blur in the corner of her eye.

"Elf-nii! Mira-nee! Are you- Wuah!" Lisanna cried out in shock as Happy stopped them mid air, watching in fear as Elfman struggled to consume the beast, his body beginning to fade in and out as the beast fought for supremacy.

"Lisanna! Get away! It's not safe here!" Mira cried out in fear, as she watched the magic circle on Elfman's arm glow red, his body fading into a green light as the Beast opened its mouth, consuming the light and roaring in triumph.

They watched in horror as the beast's wounds began to heal, it's broken antler floating up to its head before reattaching itself. It's jaw began to square, growing a white beard and hair, similar to Elfman's own style. The beast's legs began to crack, it's knees breaking and healing, not bending backwards in a more humanoid matter.

It roared to the sky, pounding it's cheat as it looked down at the two women below them, their cries lost to it's ears as it brought it's fist up to strike the one in the air.


	7. Promises and Apologies

And onto the Chapter

**Lisanna's PoV**

"...Elf nii-chan?" Lisanna asked worriedly as Happy gently lowered them to the ground, releasing Lisanna's dress as he flew around into her arms, the girl clenching him in her arms as she stared at the beast that overcame her brother.

The monster roared into the sky, feeling victorious as he pounded on his chest, only absorbing Elfman's power through the takeover, his wounds healing completely and stamina returning.

"Nii-chan… I know you're in there. I know you can take control back!" Lisanna cheered worriedly as Happy Latched onto her back once more, prepared to help her dodge.

The beast roared, his fist plummeting towards the girl, prompting Happy to fly, lifting the girl out of reach.

"Lisanna! Don't! He can't hear you! Run! Don't get any closer!" Mira warned, trying to run forward and protect her sister, reducing to limping, having had injured her leg when the Beast struck her.

"Mira-nee, I refuse to believe Elf-nii-chan lost to this beast!" Lisanna refuted as she and Happy continued to dodge the beast's deadly fists, infuriating the monster.

"Lisanna! Please listen to me! Run away!" Mira cried out as she walked forward, stumbling past the beast's clawed feet as she struggled towards her sister, completing ignoring any danger as she limped towards her sister.

Lisanna turned away from the beast to look at her sister, eyes widening in fear when she saw a large clawed fist plummeting towards the goth, giving up on trying to kill Lisanna.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried in fear, making the demon look up. She watched, time almost slowing down as the beasts fist plummeted towards the girl, tearing through the air as it struck

She was never happier to see a black blur tackle Mira out of the way last second, the two figures sliding on the ground, barely avoiding the large fist that crashed into the earth.

Happy quickly flew them over to the eldest Strauss sibling, watching the black figure slowly get to their feet.

"Mira-nee! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Lisanna asked as she ran as fast as she could, Happy bouncing in her arms as they crossed the field. Her eyes widened when she saw the man in black slowly rise to their feet, noticing a shocked look on her older sister's face, truly resonating in her.

"Thank… Fucking… GOD! That I got here in time," The voice said, Lisanna's eyes widened in shock, recognizing the voice instantly. He was wearing tight black combat boots that reached his shins, his black cargo pants tucked in. He was wearing a sleeveless back hooded shirt, with white arm wraps covering his palms all the way to the bottom of his elbows. Scarlet red tattoos peeked out of the arm wraps on the left arm, climbing all the way up into his shirt.

"Natsuuu! I'm so happy you're here!" Happy cheered as he pushed off of Lisanna, flying into the man's chest, tears leaking into his blue fur as he hugged the man for all he was worth.

"Natsu! Wha- Why- How?!" Lisanna asked shocked as she helped Mira into a sitting position, both of them staring at the man in shock as he patted Happy on the back. '_How?! Nobody was supposed to tell him… He's way too injured to fight.' _Lisanna thought worriedly as she noticed Natsu's slumped shoulders and uneven gait.

"I'll explain later… From what I heard, that's Elfman right?" Natsu asked as he set Happy down before launching himself at the Beast, left arm pulled back, covered in white flames as he punched the Beasts fist, growling as they fought for power. Natsu roared as his magic flared, the fire on his hand building as he fought back. Natsu gave one final roar as his magic exploded around his hands forcing the Beast back.

They watched as Natsu landed back on the ground, his knees almost buckling as he kept his eyes on the beast, protecting them even though he's injured. They were worried he was going to push himself too far. He barely woke up a few days ago, they were surprised he could even stand after all this, let alone use magic.

"So… If I beat him hard enough he'll turn back?" Natsu asked he turned his head to look back before looking up at the Beast before them, who was growling as it struggled to its feet, glaring furiously at the fire mage.

'_What?! Even injured he's strong enough to push the Beast Back?!' _Mira thought as she watched Natsu stand proud, protecting his friends. She was shocked that he was able to put the beast on his Ass, when she could barely push it over at full power.

The Beast growled as it smashed its claw into the ground, causing a plume of dirt to explode into the air and block their view. Natsu smirked at the Beasts best attempt at a fighting strategy, unfortunately its large body shook the ground itself as it stood up.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Beat!"** Natsu growled as blinding white flames covered his arms, before clapping his hands, a blast of fire dispersing the dust and incinerating the two large trees that were thrown towards them in an instant, the ashes lost to the wind.

The beast was right behind it, hands clenched together as he brought them down, attempting to flatten the mages before him. Natsu glared at the beast as he knew that the girls behind him would get caught in the attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Rocket!" **Natsu bit out, clenching his teeth as he attempted to ignore the pain in his chest. White flames exploded below him, propelling him fist first towards the Beasts conjoined hands. The Beast roared as they entered another power struggle, Natsu answering the monsters call as more flames shot out below him as he knocked the beast a step, refusing to let the girls behind him get injured.

Natsu continued his ascent, before cutting of the flames, bringing his hands in front of his face as a magic seal appeared.

'**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu screamed as a large pillar of white flames five feet wide torrented towards the beast, slamming it to the ground as it bellowed in rage, cratering the earth and vaporizing the dust from the heat of the flames. Mira and Lisanna fell to the ground from the force of the attack, the heat tearing the breath from their lungs as they gasped for breath.

Natsu cut his spell off after a couple seconds, using flaming steps to get back to the girls, refusing to leave them open.

"Think that did it?" Natsu asked, his breathing ragged, falling to his knees as he kept an eye on the beast, looking for any sign of movement as the girls rushed to his side, Happy once again clutched in Lisanna's arms.

"Natsu! You shouldn't be here, what the fuck!" Mira berated as she punched him on the shoulder while Lisanna tackled him in a hug, Happy taking to the air as he tried to wipe his tears away with his little paws.

"When I was in the infirmary, I had heard Macao and Wakaba talking about you guys going on an emergency mission… I had a bad feeling so I kind of slipped out," Natsu said hesitantly, before groaning as he watched the Beast begin to get to its feet, hoping he had at least knocked the damn thing out.

"But your ribs?!" Lisanna asked worriedly as she let go of him, worried about the boy, but equally flustered that he risked coming all the way out here to help them. He was in no condition to fight right now, but here he was fighting for them, fighting for _her._

"Natsu… I swear to God, you're amazing." Mira said as she knelt beside him, planting a brief kiss right on his lips before standing up, a blush on her face before she stepped back, her sister looking at her wide eyed as the Beast roared in anger, before grabbing Lisanna's hand and pulling her back and away from the fight. Happy quickly flew back to Mira, helping Lisanna walk her back to the tree line when Mira stumbled.

The beast was scorched, his chest scorched and blistering, blood dripping down its face. It almost seemed revitalized after seeing that little scene, it's fury reignited like a smoldering campfire.

"Ah, Elfman's definitely in there huh?" Natsu asked, a blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck, the girls laughing morosely behind him as the beast stumbled towards them, intent on destroying the dragon slayer at any cost.

"Fuck it," Natsu muttered as he disappeared in a flash of white fire, appearing in front of the Beast with his fist pulled back.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Natsu growled as white fire consumed his hand, swiping it at the Beast's face, a large fiery claw reaching out and slashing the monster. The monster screeched as it swung it's left fist at Natsu. Blood dripped down its face, clenching its right eye shut, its face singed and the smell of burning hair filled the clearing.

"**Flaming Steps!" **Natsu said as he disappeared in a flash of white fire, darting to the Monster's legs before reforming. The Beast began to fall back, roaring in pain and confusion at Natsu's tactics.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Talon!" **Natsu growled as white fire covered his right foot, smashing it into the Monsters right knee, a loud cracking sound echoing through the clearing as the Beast screamed in pain, it's leg bending in an unnatural fashion. It attempted to swipe Natsu out of the air with its left arm, only for Natsu to use **Flaming Steps **once more.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu growled as he smashed his fire covered fist into the back of the Beasts neck, sending the beast to the floor.

"**Flaming Steps!" **Natsu said as he zipped over to the Strauss siblings, falling to his knees, wheezing as he looked at the beast.

It growled as it held its head, it's body beginning to flicker before disappearing, a battered Elfman fell to the ground.

"Thank God… That was everything I had left in the tank," Natsu panted as he watched Lisanna carefully make her way over to her brother, tears on her face as she struggled to roll him over, crying tears of joy when she felt a pulse, grateful beyond belief that her entire family was going to make it home.

"Natsu… You're fucking amazing…" Mira muttered as she reached forward, catching the boy before he fell to the ground, passing out from the pain of his injuries. '_Were his flames always white?'_ Mira pondered in the back of her mind as she cradled the boy on her lap.

**Macao's PoV**

"I can't believe, that FUCKING IDIOT!" They heard Cana scream as she stomped into the main hall from the Infirmary, her hair floating, eyes glowing white as her body was emanating a bright white aura, each step cracking the floor as she made her way to the bar.

"Hey… Uh… Cana?" Macao asked worriedly as he placed his beer on the bar, looking at the young brunette worriedly as she sat at the bar with a stool between them. Wakaba was currently going out for dinner with his wife, leaving Macao on his own, his own wife back home looking after young Romeo.

Everyone was staring at her, Levy had even taken her eyes away from her book, never having seen Cana get this mad. She was one of the most laid back members they had!

"Natsu, fucking LEFT the infirmary!" Cana growled as she slowly turned her head to the older man, someone she looked up to as an uncle. He had always made sure to keep an eye on the girl as she grew up, inviting her over for dinner with his wife and helping her practice magic.

"You sure he didn't just leave to go to the bathroom or something?" Macao asked placatingly with his palms out in the air in attempt to calm the card mage as she slumped on the bar, her magic instantly cutting off as she waved for a beer.

"Maybe he just needed some fresh air?" Levy offered helpfully as she looked at the brunette, knowing the noise and scent of the guild may have become too much for him.

"Really? The Strauss siblings go on an emergency S-Class mission, and you think Natsu went to the bathroom?" Cana asked sardonically, watching as Macao's eyes widened in realization before sighing, not thinking that the stupid brat could hear them from all the way out here.

"Fuck, what does that kid gotta prove," Macao sighed as he took another sip of his drink, spilling down his shirt when Cana threw a card at the mug, cutting it in half with the drink falling all over his lap. Macao looked at the girl, sighing as he accepted her point, knowing how some of their guild mates felt about him, including him sometimes.

"Wow, so he doesn't even trust them to complete a mission, what a hypocrite..." Gray asked from his table with Loki, who slammed his head into the table, frustrated with the Ice Mage.

"Gray… It's been a rough week… I'll give you five seconds to take that back…" Cana glared as she turned in her seat, steam coming from her head as she attempted to turn the Ice Mage into dust with her stare alone.

"Gray, Cana's right on this one… Everyone's upset, let's just hope everyone comes back safely." Macao literally stepped in, reaching over and placing a hand on Cana's knee, receiving a sigh in response as she attempted to calm down.

Gray simply huffed, the smirk on his face dropping when he saw the glare Loki was giving him.

"What? I think this is only proof the kid is reckle-" Gray began, everyone rolling their eyes before their heads snapped to the door, watching Mira stumble in with her arm over Lisanna's shoulder, her left ankle wrapped in white gauze, the rest of her body covered in bandages. Natsu and Happy came in behind them, carrying an unconscious and bandaged Elfman.

"What the fuck happened?!" Cana asked as she bolted to the door, everyone looking at the group in shock. She quickly put Mira's other arm around her shoulder, helping the girl over to an empty table.

"Jet, Droy, go grab Elfman!" Levy ordered quickly after the group entered, the two boys scrambling to their feet in an attempt to impress their crush.

Natsu and Happy let out a sigh of relief when Elfman was taken off their hands, the two boys struggling to carry the man off to the infirmary, but refusing to look weak.

Everyone stared at Pink haired mage, watching as he made his way across the hall in silence.

"Don't get mad at Natsu!" Lisanna blurted out nervously, a chuckle running through the guild as they looked at the girl, everyone knowing about her crush on the saint since the second she met him.

"She's right, I don't know if we would have made it back without him…" Mira said, a sad chuckle rolling off her lips as she watched the Saint make his way back to the infirmary, a little behind Elfman. Everyone turned to her, their jaws hanging as they looked at the demon, the fourth S-Class mage in their guild, beating even Erza to the title.

"Mira, we need details," Makarov demanded from the second floor, having had sensed the Strauss' return, frustrated beyond belief. Not at his brats, but by the fact they seem to constantly face threats beyond their means. First Natsu and Gildarts, now this?

"That Beast had a high fucking immunity to magic," Mira said as Lisanna rushed to grab her a drink, the only one out of the four that wasn't completely drained. "We were able to delay it as everyone evacuated, but it tanked all my attacks," Mira said despondently as she looked down at her lap, Cana rubbing her shoulder as she comforted her friend.

"It was able to knock me out of my Satan soul, and I was drained. Elfman got desperate and tried to take it over," Mira continued as Lisanna sat on her other side, gently handing her a large mug of water.

"Elfman lost himself, and in the process the beast healed completely… The beast used the rest of Elfman's magic to heal himself, it's power doubling." Mira said as she looked up at the master, who stayed rooted to the railing, a small, lone tear rolling down the old man's face.

"I tried to talk to him! But all he could see was an enemy! Happy helped me stay out of reach, but then he tried to attack Mira-nee again," Lisanna wailed, tears running down her cheeks as she remembered the fear she felt, terrified that she was going to watch her brother kill her sister.

"Natsu flew in out of nowhere, tackling me out of the way," Mira said, a smile on her face as the one man she trusted above all else protected her when she needed it the most. The guild was looking at the three girls in utter horror, some turning towards the infirmary wing with a grateful smile.

"Yeah! And then Natsu helped tire the beast out, and Elfman regained control!" Lisanna explained, a smile appearing on her face as she hugged her sisters side, glad that the nightmare was over. They were safe.

"You were saying Gray?" Cana asked, a glare on her face as she turned towards the Ice mage, who was white as a sheet, actually feeling guilty that the man he berated, was responsible for saving their members based on a hunch. Everyone else was confident that the siblings would be able to handle a mere beast. That arrogance almost cost them three guild members.

"Fuck… You don't think the council's requesting us for these missions on purpose?!" Gray growled as he shot to his feet, anger exploding in his chest as he looked towards the Master, only to see a blank face.

"Whether they did or not, it is our responsibility to protect the public." Makarov said with a sigh as he turned back towards his office, having enough information to write a report for the Council.

"Did the beast have any magical presence?" Levy asked from her table, Jet and Droy once more sitting on either side of her, tired and sweaty from lugging Elfman onto the infirmary bed.

"Not that I could tell no, I don't think it could use magic," Mira said as the Guild workers brought food over for the girls, who turned around on the bench, stomachs rumbling at the sight of food.

"Alright, you two get something to eat, I'll go see how the other two are doing," Cana said as she patted Mira on the shoulder, receiving a nod in response as she stood up and made her way back to the infirmary with a plate of food in hand.

**Natsu's PoV**

Natsu was in the process of unwrapping his right arm, sitting on the bed, when Cana walked through the door, plate of food in hand as she kicked the door closed behind her. Natsu was exhausted, his naturally tan skin pale, too drained to even requip his arm wraps away.

"Hey, sorry if I worried you, but…" Natsu said, a sad look on his face as he nodded at the room across from his, continuing to undress.

"Yeah, well, guess I can't yell at you now, can I?" Cana asked as she placed the food on the bedside table, receiving a smile as she sat beside him on the bed.

"You gotta be careful though, next time come and get me and we can go together alright? You're not in any condition to be fighting right now." Cana chastised as she rapped her knuckles on his head, doing her best to ignore the blush growing on her cheeks when he laughed, standing up and carefully taking his hoodie off, wincing and growling in the process.

Cana frowned at the bruises on his back, his tan skin becoming abstract art, a combination of dark black bruises, old white scars and healing cuts. It was amazing he was able to lift his arms, let alone tango with a demon.

"I know, I'm sorry… how's Gildarts doing?" Natsu asked as he walked around to the other side of the bed before laying down, carefully grabbing the tray and beginning to ea as Cana sighed.

"Well, you're both idiots… But he should make a full recovery, Master has been trying to find a prosthetic strong enough for him." Cana said, a small smile on her face at the thought of him getting back on his feet.

"That's… Good?" Natsu said hesitantly as he continued to eat his food, understanding the issue with Gildarts crash magic. He had heard one too many stories of the Ace waking up naked and hungover in a forest, or on a beach once.

"Did he consider having Levy inscribe some rune's in the frame?" Natsu asked curiously as he looked at the brunette, who sat there blinking in shock at the suggestion.

"That's a pretty good idea… What would the runes be for?" Cana asked as she looked at the saint.

"If Master and any of our S-Class mages helped write the runes, hopefully it should stand up a bit better?" Natsu asked curiously making Cana shrug in agreement, anything was worth a shot.

"Yeah, well, what's up with you? Something on your mind?" Cana asked worriedly as she looked at the boy, who sighed, knowing it was useless trying to keep something from them. He didn't even do something that obvious...

"My fire was white," Natsu commented, Cana blinking in confusion as she gestured for him to continue, missing the point.

"Like, my fire is white now… it used to be orange or red," Natsu said as he lifted his right hand, a small white and grey flame dancing in his hand, outlined in black.

"That's… Interesting… Do you think it has something to do with consuming…?" Cana trailed off, trying to implicate how he regained his arm.

"Yeah… It's weird though, it's taking longer than normal for my container to fill itself," Natsu commented, his eyes widening as his mouth opened, eating a blast of fire from Cana's card.

"How did that feel?" Cana asked with a quirked brow, worried about the boy who sighed.

"...Do you think it's possible that my magic container has been affected? It doesn't feel right, I'm not consuming fire like I used to," Natsu commented as he looked at the girl, not feeling as filled as he should have, worry building in his chest at what it could mean.

"Man, I don't know what to tell ya. Want me to grab the master?" Cana asked as she stood up, only for him to grab her hand, a blush exploding on her cheeks.

"Stay for a bit, please?" Natsu asked, smiling when she nodded and sat back down.

**Elfman's PoV**

'_Where am I? What Happened?' _Elfman thought groggily as his eyes began to flutter, cringing from the light as he attempted to gather his bearings.

"He's waking up!" A voice said, as Elfman slowly began to open his eyes, seeing his sisters teary smiling faces looking down on him. His eyes widened when images began to flash through his mind.

'_Beast… Mira… Blood… Tears'_

"What… happened?" Elfman asked cautiously as he sat up, feeling a slight pain in his chest as he looked around, noticing they were in the guild infirmary.

"Don't you remember?" Lisanna asked worriedly as she clutched her big brothers hand, worry bubbling in her stomach as she looked him in the eyes.

"We- We were fighting the beast!" Elfman remembered, clenching his eyes as he thought, feeling a bit light headed as Mira brought a glass of water to his lips.

"Yeah, I fucking told you not to try and take it over!" Mira berated gently as she tilted his head back, giving him a drink.

"I'm- I'm sorry Mira-nee! I didn't know what to do," The boy apologized as he looked at his older sister, who slapped him gently, for her anyway, over the head.

"Next time, just do what you're told okay?" Mira said, unable to fight the smile on her face as he nodded.

"But… How did I regain control? Did you beat it?" Elfman asked curiously, worried to see his sister look at each other before turning to the boy.

"The beast attacked us, then Natsu, of all people just flew in just as he was about to hit me," Mira explained, having talked to Lisanna about the situation and deciding it was smarter to be honest with him.

"Natsu…?" Elfman wondered, his eyes widening in shock as the boy was still on bed rest when they left.

"Crazy right? He knocked ya until you got back control," Mira said, a smile on her face as she looked at Lisanna, hiding her worry much better than her younger sister.

Elfman looked down at his hands, clenching them in frustration because he wasn't strong enough, a sullen mood filled the room as his sisters looked at him.

"Don't you FUCKING dare!" Mira chastised as she slapped his knee, his eyes shooting up to look at her, as did Lisanna's.

"This wasn't your fault okay? Nobody! Is at fault here. He was just too strong," Mira said, a dangerous fire flickering in her eyes as she looked at both her siblings, just daring them to refute her statement.

"Then I guess we just gotta get stronger," Lisanna said, a smile on her face as she squeezed his hand, a smile growing on his own as he looked at his siblings.

"It's a man's job to protect his family!" Elfman exclaimed, making Lisanna laugh as she jumped on the bed right beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck while Mira looked at the two with a smile.

"That's right you idiot," Mira said as she turned around and walked out of the room, her siblings bursting into laughter when the door closed.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Lisanna commented as she slowly let go of her brother, determination burning in his eyes as he looked at his little sister.

"I will forever be grateful that Natsu-san was there for you… But I will be strong enough that he won't have to be!" Elfman exclaimed, happy to see his sister nod before getting up, pointing to a pile of clothes in the chair to his left as she made her way out of the room.

'_I'm glad I was wrong about you… Natsu. You are everything my sisters said you were. You are the perfect example, of what it means to be a man.' _Elfman thought resolutely, a burning need to improve building inside him as he looked at his baby sister, a tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of losing her.

It would break him.

**Natsu's PoV**

"Natsuuu-" Happy cheered as he watched his father figure walk out of the Infirmary, wearing a tight black combat top, that emphasized his figure, with a Dark red cloak, covered in orange flames, and a pair of brown pants. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, reaching his shoulders.

"Hey bud, how are ya?" Natsu asked with a smile, hands in his pocket as he sat in front of the cat who was eating a plate of fish at the bar.

"Not bad! Mama said she was going to train with her siblings," Happy declared as he continued to munch down on his fish, a smile on Natsu face as he received a glass of juice.

"I'm glad, where is everyone?" Natsu asked as he looked around the guild, seeing Wakaba a couple seats down, talking to one of the workers. Nab was standing in front of the request board, looking for a mission, and Reedus was painting what looked to be creek in the middle of the forest.

"Well," Happy said in between bites, "Cana went to go visit Gildarts, Gramps is in his office, Team Shadow Gear went on a mission, I don't know where everyone else is though," Happy said with a shrug as he placed his last bone down on the plate, before wiping his face with a napkin.

Natsu placed a pile of bills on the bar top, before his head turned towards the guild doors, watching Gray walk in, wearing only his pants as he proudly displayed his guild mark, also, because he lost his shirt.

Natsu's eyes widened when Gray walked right up to him before sitting beside the Saint at the bar, everyone turning to look at the Ice Mage in surprise.

"Look, maybe I was wrong about you… But I'm gonna keep an eye on you okay?" Gray said with a sigh as he requested a drink, not even looking at the fire mage.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, what's with the new attitude?" Natsu asked curiously in response as he turned to the man, a curious look on his face as he stared down his rival.

"I put a lot of my problems on you, Loki kind of bitched at me for it," the ice mage said, a sheepish smile appearing on his face as he took a drink of his beer, turning to look towards the Fire mage.

"Well, I appreciate the apology," Natsu said with a smile as he stood up, Happy flying towards his head as he made his way to the exit.

"Hey! I didn't apologize you jack-ass! I was warning you!" Gray contested with a glare on his face as he watched Natsu walk out the door, waving him off.

"What a jerk," Gray muttered as he looked over towards the request board, considering taking another quest.

**Erza's PoV**

'_I wonder if they have any fresh cheesecake?' _Erza wondered as she made her way from the dorm towards the guild, having had dropped her luggage off at the guilds female dorm before reporting to the master.

She was wearing her Heartz Kreuz armor, the Silver Breastplate shining in the street lights as she walked. She was wearing matching pauldrons and vambraces, having a little white fin on her elbow. She was wearing simple black boots that stopped below her knees, and a navy blue skirt that matched her guild mark, stopping just above her knee. There was a sword in its scabbard, tied to a belt on her left side.

She sighed, doing her best to control her temper when she could already hear the chaos, sounds of laughter and fighting a block away from the guild.

_"Stay calm…' _Erza berated herself as she opened the guild doors, everyone stopping instantly at the appearance of the Scarlet Knight.

"Good Evening, I hope nothing is out of place?" Erza commented, hinting, as everyone instantly began rushing around, mopping up beer, and setting the tables upright as she made her way to the bar.

Her eyebrow quirked up in surprise, when she saw Natsu and Cana talking at the bar, surprised he finished his mission before her.

"Hello Erza, I take it the mine shaft has been cleared out?" Makarov asked kindly from his spot on the bar, always grateful for her… controlling presence. Not even he was able to command the guild in such a manner. Although, if he were to treat the guild like Erza did, he would be one of the most abusive guild masters in Fiore.

"Yes master, the mission was a complete success," Erza declared proudly as she sat at the bar beside the seat in front of him, accepting a slice of cheesecake with a nod, requipping the exact amount of jewels and handing it to the barmaid.

"Well, at least one mission went right this week," Makarov commented sardonically after taking a sip of beer, distracting Erza from her cheesecake.

"Please tell," Erza commented, attempting to control herself as she placed her fork down, the Master's eyes widened in shock.

"Long story short, Natsu and Gildarts almost died, and, I guess you could say the same about Mira, Elfman and Lisanna…" Makarov said, her head shooting towards Natsu, who seemed in good condition before turning to the Master, a frown on her face.

"Did they complete their mission?" Erza asked firmly, surprising some of their guild mates at how heartless she seemed. Although it was hard to blame her when Natsu seemed perfectly fine, and the Strauss siblings usually ate dinner at home.

"No, they did not slay the Dragon of Apocalypse. They took his arm before he retreated," Makarov announced sternly, watching as her eyes widened before her head shot to Natsu, surprised at how good he looked.

She was also astonished. While she had to agree that Natsu was very strong in his own right, probably even stronger than Laxus now, she was shocked that they were able to harm what was practically the Council's biggest threat. Acnologia, the Dragon King of Apocalypse was a myth to most, but the council was petrified of the thing.

"How… How bad is Gildarts injured?" Erza asked as her head shot back to her Master, already knowing he was nowhere in the Guildhall, which could only mean he was in the infirmary.

"His knee was crushed so badly we had to amputate," Makarov announced sadly, knowing that Natsu could hear everything in the guildhall. They sat in silence for a couple seconds as Erza tried to wrap her head around the fact that Gildarts lost a limb, while she set her cake aside.

_'How... Gildarts is by far the strongest, most well rounded mage I have ever met, possibly on the continent. To think that he could lose a limb like that...'_ Erza thought in shock, unable to touch even her cake after news like this.

"What about Mira, Elfman and Lisanna?" Erza asked as she looked back up to the master, who managed a smirk as he looked back at her.

"There was a Beast attacking Kunuugi City, Mira and Elfman were able to hold the beast back, while Happy and Lisanna evacuated the town. When Mira was defeated Elfman attempted to take over the beast but was unsuccessful. Fortunately, Natsu got there in time to save Mira, or things would have been a lot worse." Makarov explained with a sigh, Erza nodded before standing up, her expression unchanged as she made her way out of the guild.

Everyone looked at her in shock, unable to believe that she was unable to finish the one meal she loved most. Some had been injured, and others had been broken for even daring to touch her cheesecake.

"Hey, maybe she does have a heart after all," A random mage whispered from one of the tables, quickly being shushed as they watched the Knight still, before exiting through the doors.

Makarov shook his head as he watched the girl walk out the door, hoping she would be able to find her peace.


	8. Courage Found Lacking

And Onto the Story

"I thought I would find you here," Natsu said as he opened the door to Porlyusica's home, ducking to avoid a broom as he entered, a small smile on his face as he saw Cana by Gildarts bedside. There was an empty tray of food on the table to his right, while Cana sat to his left.

"Natsu, it doesn't count when you could have followed my scent from the other side of town," Cana said with a smirk as Gildarts laughed, waving the kid over as Porlyusica rolled her eyes, disappearing into another room and leaving the mages alone to discuss their business.

"What brings you here anyways, wait, what happened to your arm?" Gildarts said in confusion as he looked at Natsu's arm, the red tattoos so reminiscent of Acnologia's climbing up his arm, sending shivers down his back, his injuries flaring from the memories alone.

"Well, when Igneel scared him off, he used some Ancient Lost magic to give me Acnologia's arm… Even the colour of my magic has changed." Natsu explained, a grimace on his face mirrored by Gildarts as everyone stared at his hand, curious of the implications.

"Well, that's disturbing… But I'm really grateful you were able to get me out of there," Gildarts said, a smile on his face as he raised his left arm, clasping hands with Natsu, who smiled before standing up.

"Natsu, one last thing, do you know why that bastard has a human form?" Gildarts asked, shocking everyone in the room, even prompting Porlyusica to open the door, listening to the conversation with wide eyes.

"Damnit, I'm assuming that's how he broke your arm and knee?" Natsu asked with a sigh as he slumped into his chair, staring at his left arm.

"Oh yeah, bastard could probably crush a diamond with his bare hands," Gildarts commented, prompting Cana to squeeze his hand in comfort.

"Well, I know Igneel is capable of a human form, and Acnologia is one of the strongest Dragon's still roaming this green earth, so maybe he learned how," Natsu commented with a shrug, struggling to remember anything Igneel might have said about him off hand.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter, we made it back alive and that's what counts, I just figured you needed to know." Gildarts explained with a smile, while Cana looked at him in a mixture of surprise and pride as to how well he was taking this whole thing.

"Thanks Ol' man, let's have a drink when you get out of this joint huh? I gotta go do some training with Happy," Natsu said with a grin as he looked at Cana, giving her a wink.

"Hey, don't try and coax him out of bed! No drinking 'til he can walk on his own," Cana said as she glared at Natsu, a blush on her face as he walked out the door, waving at the brunette as he left.

"Hey, you might be cute and all, but you're not the boss of me," Gildarts said with a smile, only to pale slightly when she glared at him.

"Look, you're lucky you still have your intestines, let's not test how much alcohol will leak out," Cana replied as she gestured to his stomach. While everyone was grateful that Natsu stopped the bleeding, it took almost three times longer to properly patch him up and remove the burnt tissue.

"Ah, dammit I guess you're right, I think this is the longest I've gone without a drink in over a decade," Gildarts said with a laugh, ignorant to how Cana's eyes widened in shock, as she put the pieces together.

"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking." Cana asked hesitantly as she attempted to be nonchalant, looking at the wall opposite to her while he stared at his hands.

"Oh man, just thinking about it makes me need another drink. Come to think of it, why are you wasting your youth sitting here anyways, shouldn't you be going on a date or something?" Gildarts asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to force the tears back.

He didn't regret keeping Fairy Tail relevant and alive, they were, and always will be his family. But she was his happiness and his heart. '_I just hope she's happy,'_ Gildarts thought as he looked at Cana, her similarities to his beloved Cornelia almost broke him, like she was his curse for breaking her heart.

"Look, um, well…" Cana began as she looked at Gildarts, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she struggled to get the words out. Gildarts looked at the girl, feeling a weird pull in his chest as he looked at the girl.

"Look, Cana, it's alright if you can't say it now. I'll be sticking around a bit more. Did you know I haven't set foot in my apartment for the last two years?" Gildarts said as he looked the girl in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Really? Oh, I don't wanna see that fridge," Cana said with a small laugh, feeling happy to be able to talk to Gildarts like this. It almost felt like they were a real family, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Please, the only thing in my fridge is beer and a bottle of ketchup!" Gildarts said as he waved his hand watching Cana sigh in relief, before looking at him, knowing she will never be able to repay Natsu for keeping his promise and bringing her father back alive.

"Yeah... that's kind of sad. Honestly, some of us thought you just stayed with the Master when you came back to town to grab more requests," Cana said, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead when Gildarts rolled his eyes. Although it wouldn't be unreasonable to think he'd be able to keep his place in one piece.

"Blow up three apartments and suddenly you don't have a home,"

* * *

"Are you sure Mama's gonna be okay with this?" Happy asked as he flew around Natsu's head, as they continued into the deep forest surrounding Magnolia, heading towards his and Laxus' sparring clearing, which was enchanted with runes by Laxus' new partner Freed.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun approaching its peak in the clear blue sky. The sounds of birds chirping in the trees echoing around the forest floor, as he stepped on fallen branches and decaying leaves.

"Happy, we're just training you how to protect yourself. Nobody is strong enough buddy, I just, I can't watch anything happen to you." Natsu explained with a strained smile as he rubbed Happy's chin, stepping over a fallen tree along the dirt path.

Natsu was wearing a dark red trench coat, let open revealing his bandaged chest, and brown combat pants, with black boots. His hair was styled back, tied into a small tail. Happy was wearing a black handkerchief, covered in tiny silver skulls, that was tied into a backpack. Clearly, a gift from Mira.

"Natsuuu don't be like that! Mama said it's not your fault," Happy said with a big smile as he hugged Natsu's chest, a smile blooming on the mage's face as he patted Happy on the back.

"I know, but I still don't ever want anything like that to happen again." Natsu said as Happy let go and flew off, an excited cheer rolling off his lips as he flew into a clearing, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Happy what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he exited the clearing, his eyebrow raising when he saw Erza standing in the clearing, wearing her Hearts Kreuz armor, with her sword planted in the ground. There were a couple of felled trees, and dozens of gouges cut into several other trees.

"I'm surprised to see you out here so soon," Erza said as she fixed a stony glare on Natsu, rolling her eyes when Happy flew behind the Saint in fear, peeking over the Saint's shoulder at the Scarlet Knight.

"I heard you got back from your mission, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he gave her a once over, grateful to see she had no signs of injury, while smelling no medicinal solves or human blood on her.

"I can assure you I am in much better shape than you," Erza said as she rolled her eyes, carefully looking him over as well, her eyes narrowing on the new tattoos on his left arm, committing them to memory.

"That's good, I'm really glad. With everything that was going on I was a little worried about you, especially since you just started taking S-Class requests this year." Natsu said with a smile as he made his way towards one of the fallen trees, taking a seat before requipping a little wicker picnic basket, setting it down for Happy who quickly began to gorge himself on fish.

"Yes, well, unfortunately Master asked that I ensure you don't overexert yourself and told me about your little place here," Erza explained with a grimace as she gestured to the small arena.

It was approximately thirty feet in diameter, with specific trees engraved with runes to prevent any uncontrolled fire from burning down the forest. Luckily, Erza didn't damage any of the runes during her training session. The ground was barren and burnt, damaged from years of Natsu's training.

"Ah, well, I can't say I wasn't expecting something like that, but I never thought you'd be the messenger. Actually, come to think of it, it makes a bit of sense." Natsu said as he reached into the basket, grabbing a canteen of water, smirking at Happy's voracious appetite.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza bit out as she glared at the saint, a little surprised to see him meet her eye. She was so used to raising her voice and watching people cringe, let alone glare at them. '_To be fair, he had to learn how to survive that goth bitch somehow.'_

"Well, honestly? I thought you didn't like me." Natsu said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his bandaged chest, daring her to respond while even Happy stopped mid-bite, staring at Natsu in horror.

"I'm surprised you managed to figure that out, but that's irrelevant, Master's orders." Erza replied as she shrugged her shoulders, annoyed to see him smile.

"Look, Erza, you can barely call those orders. Gramps only tells us what to do because he thinks it's best for us. Sure he might be a little frustrated but that's not what Fairy Tail is about. You should know that by now. I think it'd be a bit more obvious if you actually spent time at the guild. Although I do have to admit your success rate is flawless, and you've taken about as many missions as me, " Natsu said with a sigh as he watched Happy continue to devour fish, and by his count he was almost done.

"I love being chastised by a man who almost killed the man he constantly refers to as 'gramps'. I still can't believe you're one of our most trusted mages, let alone being announced a Wizard Saint." Erza commented as she glared at him, daring him to weasel his way out of it.

"Look, you're completely right. I can't even argue with that. But that's why I do everything I can, every day to make our guild better. And I know you're trying to do the same thing too. I just wish you'd realize those people care about you," Natsu said with a smile as he put the basket back into his magic space, while Happy flew to his head for a nap.

Erza stared at Natsu, a frown on her face as she watched him leave the training arena, feeling conflicted about a man she thought she hated. '_What a coincidence, that he was announced a Wizard Saint not even a week before receiving the request with Gildarts. I wonder…'_

* * *

"You made some really good progress today Elf-ni-san, you got nothing to be embarrassed about!" Lisanna said happily as she skipped along the trail towards the city, her siblings close behind her. Elfman was covered in scrapes and bruises while Mira was practically spotless, having a few tears in her outfit.

They were training in an area just west of Magnolia, in a large open plain, and slowly made their way closer as the day progressed. They were just entering the city limits, from the marketplace district, the sounds of bartering and business echoing gently throughout the streets.

"You too Lisanna! When we had lunch down at the creek, one of the fish agreed to give you their spirit! That's so cool! You can breathe underwater and stuff!" Elfman replied with a large smile as he watched his sister bounce around happily.

"He's right Lis, that's pretty amazing ya know. I'm pretty proud of you! On a side note, I'm glad not even animals can say no to you," Mira said with a sigh, remembering all the times she gave in to her little sister just because Lisanna batted her eyes and said 'please'.

"Mira-nee, there's no way I could ever hurt a cute little animal! That's the way my magic works." Lisanna said with a pout as she turned around, crossing her arms under her chest as they made their way into the city, getting smiles and waves from different vendors as they progressed down the street.

"Lisanna, I'm honestly jealous," Elfman said with a frown as he remembered how hard it was not to lose control of The Beat, the pain of watching him attack his own siblings, making his beloved sisters cry kept him up all night, even though it's been a couple days.

"Elf-nii-chan, if it wasn't for you maybe the beast might have killed us before Natsu came!" Lisanna said as they began walking up to their porch, smiling at her big brother.

"Lis is right Elfman, and it doesn't matter anyways, everyone's okay, and if we train really hard, you should be able to control that damned thing." Mira said as she began to unlock their front door, turning back and smirking when she saw his shocked face.

"Wait what? Come to think of it, once Natsu weakened him… I subdued the Beast King!" Elfman roared as his sisters took off their shoes, before entering and closing the door, the smile slowly fell off his face when he remembered what the consequences were, the pain he caused his family because of his arrogance.

"Yeah, well, you both made some pretty good progress today. Now I want you two to be clean and ready for dinner in thirty minutes. Get to it!" Mira demanded as Lisanna ran up the stairs, a somber Elfman slowly following her as he began to pull off his tank top.

Mira quickly made her way to the kitchen, checking on the pot of Lo Mein on the stove that was set to slow cook, full of rice noodles, and fresh vegetables, cooking in a spiced chicken broth. She lifted the lid with her left hand, grabbing a spoon with her right and going to taste the broth before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh c'mon! I just got home," Mira grumbled as she set the lid down on the stove, before storming towards the door, frustrated that she hadn't been able to finish their meal yet. She opened the door, a frown on her face as she threw the door open.

"Ahem… Is this a bad time?" Erza asked as she coughed into her fist, looking at the frown on her rival's face.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing here?" Mira asked in confusion as she tilted her head, surprised Erza even knew where she lived, let alone be able to understand why she would show up at the door.

"I would like to speak with you about your mission, I was considering going out to scout the area trying to find out where it came from." Erza requested as she lowered her hand to her waist, her posture stiff as a board as she awaited Mira's response.

"Oh, uh, sure? But I gotta make dinner, come in, I guess?" Mira said, a confused look on her face as she scratched the back of her head as she walked towards her kitchen, a question mark practically floating above her head.

"First of all, I am grateful that all of you have returned in one piece, unlike some others. What were the beast's combat abilities? I would rather get it from the horse's mouth, the report did not have enough detail for my liking," Erza questioned as she pulled a clipboard and pen from her magic space, watching as Mira tasted the soup.

"Look, Red, I have no idea what the fuck you are doing here. But if you don't shut up we're gonna have to take this outside. If you think you could have brought Gildarts back in one piece, I'll rip your arm off and shove it up your ass so far you can look for that thing we call a heart. I promise you'll be disappointed, you won't find one." Mira said in a low voice as she opened the oven, pulling out a tray of assorted dumplings and rolls, and setting it on the counter, before grabbing a pot roast and setting on the stove top.

'Ah, yes, my apologies. This is your home, I should hold my tongue. On a serious note, however, I do want to check out the scene." Erza apologized with a nod of her head, even though neither her tone nor facial expression changed.

"Yeah, well, it was a big, zoomorphic beast that was crazy resistant to magic. Unfortunately it's knees were double jointed and it was able to force me out of my Satan Soul, after that Elfman gave him a power up and Natsu cleaned up the mess." Mira said with a glare as she looked at the Knight, as she began to cut some lettuce for Lisanna.

"Zoomorphic? Mira I'm impressed. How did Natsu defeat an empowered beast while injured if you could not in the first place?" Erza asked honestly as she looked at the demon, considering that maybe it had a weakness to fire, but she never phrased her questions properly.

"Look, Red, I know you have trouble talking to people. But I am one second away from skinning you with this knife," Mira said as she looked at the Knight, placing her knife down on the cutting board before grabbing a large bowl and placing the iceberg lettuce in it.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked at Mira, before a small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the demon prepare a meal for her siblings.

"You know, it is sad that you are my best friend." Erza said as she turned around, making her way towards the exit.

"You're lucky I know you don't mean that!" Mira called from the kitchen, the smile on Erza's face growing the slightest amount as she put her boots back on.

"Hiya Erza! How are you doing today?" Lisanna called cheerfully as she bounced down the stairs, surprised to see the Scarlet Knight in their home, even if she was just leaving.

Lisanna was wearing a simple pink long sleeve shirt that was one size too large, the sleeves went past her wrists and the collar was large enough that her left shoulder was bare. She was wearing fluffy blue pajama pants, covered in cartoon animals.

"Ah, Lisanna, I hope you have a good evening," Erza said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Awww, I was hoping we would get to talk," Lisanna said with a pout as she ran down the stairs, catching the door before Erza could close it.

"I appreciate the sentiment Lisanna, but I would not want to intrude. I do not believe Elfman would be able to leave his room," Erza said as she made her way off the porch into the city, prompting Lisanna to look over her shoulder, catching Elfman sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Lis, Red wasn't bugging you was she?" Mira asked as she began to set the table, watching as her little sister looked out the window.

"Mira-nee! I knew Erza-chan could be nice!" Lisanna said happily as she walked towards the kitchen to help Mira finish dinner.

"Look, Lis, Erza doesn't really talk to people a lot, so she doesn't know how to explain herself. She's a good person at heart and you know it, even if you have to dig really deep to find it." Mira explained with a sigh as she joined her beloved sister in the kitchen, happy to still have everyone she cared about in her life.

"You know, you two fight all the time, but you probably know her better than the master. I'm just confused why you two fight all the time if you're that close." Lisanna said with an inquisitive look on her face as she began to toss the salad.

"Look, Lis, Erza's had a rough childhood, even worse than ours. She has a really hard time opening up, and a fight just happens to get the ball rolling faster." Mira said with a sigh as she put on her oven mitts, carefully bringing the pot of soup out into the dining room, missing the smile on her sister's face.

"Awwww, you've really opened up ever since we met Natsu," Lisanna said with a smile as she carried the salad bowl into the dining room, happily following behind her big sister.

"Lis, I'm in a good mood, and even Red didn't ruin it, please don't push it." Mira said sternly as she made her way back into the kitchen, grabbing some juice and pouring a glass for Lisanna.

"Sorry Mira-nee, it's just so good to see how far we've all come these past few years! We have a nice big family, and good friends! And someone speci-" Lisanna began to say only to be cut off when Mira placed her hand tightly over her sister's mouth, a dangerous smile on the demon's face.

"Look, Lis, I'm really sorry that I kiss-" Mira began as she took her hand off of Lissana's face, wringing her hands in front of her as she nervously looked at her sister.

"What's for dinner tonight Mira-nee! I'm hungry like a real man after all that training!" Elfman cheered as he thumped down the stairs, interrupting their conversation as they looked at each other wide eyed.

"You're going to eat what I give you, now get your butt down here so we can start. I'm starving," Mira ordered as she squeezed Lisanna's left down before taking her seat, watching Elfman turn the corner and hurry to his seat.

* * *

"Master, may I come in?" Natsu asked as he knocked on the door of Makarov's office, watching as the old man looked up from his paperwork.

"What do you want brat? I'm just finishing up for the night before heading home," Makarov said, a grouchy tone to his voice as he waved Natsu in, absently noticing Happy's absence as Natsu closed the door, flaring his magic to activate the sound barrier on the room.

"Two highly dangerous S-Class requests within the same week is almost unheard of. A request like Acnologia's should have been a joint-guild mission as well." Natsu said as he sat down on the wooden chair with bright red upholstery in front of the master's desk.

"Get to the point brat, I'm not in any mood for games," Makarov said, an exhausted expression on his face as he looked at a man he considered a grandson. Natsu's eyes widened at the large dark circles under the man's eyes, his pale skin making them more pronounced.

"Sorry gramps, I can't imagine how hard this week has been for you," Natsu said, a frown on his face as he looked at the old man, knowing how hard he took any injuries to the guild.

"Yeah, well, at least the paperwork is keeping my mind occupied. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish those brats were rowdier this week." Makarov commented as he looked down to his paperwork, signing the sheet before adding it to the completed pile.

"Well, to get to the point, I think the council is trying to sabotage us." Natsu said, watching as Makarov slowly looked up, a furious glare on his face as he stared at Natsu, who took it in stride.

"Look, I find it very, very hard to believe anyone would catch a glimpse of Acnologia and mistake him for anything else. His magic pressure is strong enough to kill a non-mage in his presence." Natsu explained strongly as he looked Makarov in the eye.

"Saying something like that is considered treason, child." Makarov explained, a dangerous tone to his voice as he narrowed his eyes at the young Saint.

"Master, I refuse to back down on this. The beast even, I realize that our guild was closest but if even Mira struggled they should have tried to call on a saint!" Natsu argued as he slammed his hands on the wooden desk, his fiery attitude prompting Makarov to sigh.

"Natsu, I am aware how much you care for the Strauss siblings, but the Council acted as quickly as they could, and the Strauss siblings were still able to successfully evacuate the city as requested. They were never responsible for subduing the beast. Of course that was the best course of action." Makarov explained with a sigh as he looked back to his paperwork, simply letting Natsu rant his frustrations.

"I know Gramps, do you think that the Beast may have awoken because of our battle with The Dragon of Apocalypse?" Natsu asked with a sigh as he fell back into his seat as he looked at the master, a sullen look on his face.

"I considered that, I asked Erza to track where the beast came from, hopefully she's smart enough to observe and not engage if there's anything else like it out there." Makarov grumbled as he continued to finish his paperwork.

"I know you think I'm blowing these things out of proportion, but I'm really worried about this." Natsu pleaded as he looked at the man who took him in all those years ago.

"And what would you propose I do Natsu? Should I storm the magic council? Would you like me to start a protest maybe?" Makarov asked sarcastically as he finished filling out his final form, his experience with paperwork allowing him to complete it much faster than any new hire.

"But maybe there's something we can do with our guild, to make sure we're at least strong enough to get home safely!" Natsu proposed as he watched Makarov place the four inch high stack of papers into a transport box, sealing the container with an enchanted lid.

"Are you suggesting we aren't strong enough? Are you going to tell them that to their faces?" Makarov with a sharp tone as he walked towards his surrogate grandson.

"No Master, I just remember how much both Gildarts and Laxus helped me once I joined the guild. What if we were to do something like that for everyone?" Natsu proposed as he looked at the small man, watching proudly as a smile grew on the elders face.

"And who would have such a responsibility? In a good month we get almost three new mages, are you going to take such a responsibility?" Makarov queried as he stood in front of the Dragon Slayer.

"You're right Gramps, I'm sorry. We only have five S-Class mages right now, And three of them are rarely here. Thanks for talking to me before I did something stupid, again. I guess I just needed someone to talk to." Natsu said, a nervous look on his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, beat it. I'm going home." Makarov groaned as he released the spell on the room, making his way out the door only to run into a certain blonde.

"Oh, Laxus! What a surprise, I'll talk to you tomorrow, another idiot already wore me out." Makarov announced as he made his way towards the stairs, walking past his grandson, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"See ya Old man… Well, I can't say I'm surprised to see you out of bed already, you never were one to take it easy," Laxus said, a smirk on his face when he saw Natsu walk out of the office.

Laxus was a tall, well built man with spiky blonde hair, standing straight as if he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. He had a large brown scar over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. He had spiky black headphones covering his ears, and a royal purple dress shirt, the sleeves folded to his elbows and the collar left undone. He was wearing simple black pants and simple black shoes.

"Woah! Laxus! I didn't think I'd see your ugly face around here for another few weeks!" Natsu said, a large smile on his face as he clasped hands with his surrogate brother.

"When we got word from Master, Freed and I decided to head back early," Laxus said with a smile as he followed Natsu down the stairs, heading towards a private table to catch up.

The guild was fairly sparse around this time in the afternoon, going home to have dinner with their families, or run errands and do chores. Gray, Loke and one of their new members Max were eating dinner at a table on the other side of the room while Reedus and Vijiteer were drinking at the bar.

"How's that guy doing anyways? Ever since you brought him back on that one mission it seems like he's been stuck to your side," Natsu asked as the bartender brought them over a couple mugs of beer, quickly taking their order.

"At first it was kind of weird, but he's pretty smart and his magic is really useful. I was thinking about maybe having a team," Laxus explained, a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his mug, watching in amusement as Natsu's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Woooahh! You? I thought you'd be like Gildarts, taking long missions and adventuring around the continent." Natsu exclaimed in surprise as he slammed his mug on the table, the clamor attracting attention from the others before they turned back to their own conversations.

"Yeah, well, it gets boring, and I refuse to waste my life away drinking and flirting like that," Laxus said with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, yeah. I'm grateful that Happy, and the girls come with me sometimes," Natsu agreed as he took another drink.

"What was he like?" Laxus asked after a brief pause, the conversation taking a serious turn as their meals were delivered.

"Oh, yeah… Man, there are no words to describe how strong that Bastard is," Natsu said with a sigh, internally surprised he wasn't happy to look at the large steak in front of him.

"No words, or no words you know?" Laxus taunted him with a smirk as he cut a piece of chicken and placed it in his mouth.

"Oh, shut it spark plug. I'm torn whether I wished you were there, or glad that you weren't. At most I think we would have made him bleed a bit more, I doubt we'd have been able to take him down. That bastard is so unbelievably powerful, he didn't even need to use any magic, and the pressure of it alone was enough to floor both me and Gildarts." Natsu explained as he slowly ate his meal, a weird light in his eyes as he relived the moment.

"Look, Natsu, it's unheard of to even survive that bastard. And you're only fifteen anyways, you're lucky to be alive," Laxus commented as he continued to eat his meal.

"Part of me hopes I never see that bastard again, but I think we both know I don't get that option." Natsu said with a sigh, taking another swig of beer as he dug into his meal.

"You're one stubborn bastard, you know that? I may not be traditional like you, but it's my responsibility now too." Laxus recited, rolling his eyes as he took another drink.

"I know, but after seeing him I don't want to think about anyone going up against him. The one person I would have thought could have done a thing was just as useless as I was," Natsu groaned as he took another bite of his meal.

"Yeah, I still can't believe the Ol' man got hurt so bad he needed an amputation," Laxus commented as he finished off his meal, wiping his face with a napkin and taking another swig.

"Hey, he hasn't had a drink since and he can still smile like an idiot, clearly he's come to terms with it," Natsu commented with a smile as he polished his plate.

"And what's this I heard about those Strauss', they alright?" Laxus asked as he nodded his head to the door, standing up when Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully, I understand why they had trouble with that monster, it's like it's aura protected it from magic or something like that," Natsu replied with a shrug as they made their way out of the guild, each playing a wad of jewels on the bar top.

"So, how's it going with the ladies," Laxus said with a smirk as he nudged Natsu with a shoulder, the pinkette erupting in laughter as he nudged the taller man back.

"You know, I should count myself lucky to have so many people I care about, but how do you make that choice!" Natsu exclaimed as he lowered before hopping onto the highest roof of the guild, sitting in front of the bell as he watched the sun begin to set.

"Well, maybe you should just talk to them, the four of you are close friends. But you can't lead them on," Laxus said as he appeared beside Natsu on the roof, lightning dispersing where he stood.

"I know, I just don't see anyway that conversation could go without someone getting hurt." Natsu sighed as he leaned back laying his head on his arms as he looked at the sky.

"Natsu, not even the best people can make it through life without hurting someone, accidentally or otherwise. Just do what you think is right, or, what you'll regret the least," Laxus said with a shrug as he looked at the sky, remembering the nights they did this back when they trained together, sitting in trees, buildings or even the ground.

"Thanks man, I should probably go make sure Happy made it to Lisanna safely before going home." Natsu said with a sigh as he turned his head to look at Laxus, so grateful that Makarov found him that day in the forest, even with everything that happened afterwards. He couldn't imagine a life without his family, A father, Grandfather, Older brother, Best friends, rivals and even a son-like figure.

"Get out of here then! If you're feeling up to it let's spar a bit tomorrow, I wanna see how much stronger you've gotten," Laxus requested with a smile on his face, knowing that Natsu healed faster than him, due to their dragon heritage.

"You do remember that I won our last spar right?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face as he stood up, ducking out of the way of a bolt of lightning with a chuckle.

"Kids you're age should be so fucking strong, now get out of here you twerp before we move the schedule up," Laxus grumbled with a glare as he laid back down on the roof, unable to keep the smile of excitement off his face, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Lisanna, can I come in?" Mira asked softly as she knocked on her sister's door, which was covered in paintings of cartoon animals, spanning from a cats to a smiling red dragon, which was a birthday gift from Reedus last year, who enjoyed using his art to make the guild smile.

"Come in~" Lisanna called happily, a smile on Mira's face as she walked through the doorway, almost having to take a step back, assaulted by the bright, happy colours.

Lisanna had a bright white wooden canopy bed frame, covered in a large, faux fur arctic blue blanket, with lime green and blue pillows. The baby blue sheer curtains were tied with pink ribbon at all four corners and it was covered in stuffed animals. She had a pink fluffy rug in the middle of the room, and a hand built wooden dresser, desk and make-up table all painted white set around the edge of the room.

"About earlier-" Mira began to ask nervously as she wrung her hands in front of her, watching as her sister turned around in her chair at her desk in front of the window, the gentle light of the rising moon shining in through the window, the few candles spread around the room setting a nice, dim light in the room.

"Mira… Come here," Lisanna said softly, a gentle smile on her face as she stood up, walking towards her bed and taking a seat, while Mira sat beside her.

"Mira-nee, it's okay, I know why you kissed Natsu, honestly you beat me to it!" Lisanna said with a smile on her face, her eyes glistening in the candlelight as she looked at her sister.

"Lis, you know this was more than just a "thank you for saving me kiss", right?" Mira asked worriedly as she gently took Lisanna's hands into her own, surprised she even had the confidence to talk about this.

"Mira-nee… You've always been so important to both Elf and I… It was really hard not to notice how you spent more time with Natsu, blushing, smiling, laughing… I've never seen you this happy, even when Mom and Dad were still around." Lisanna explained gently, trailing off into a laugh when Mira's eyes widened in shock.

"And I thought you were obvious," Mira commented in shock as she stared at her little sister, at least grateful that she was taking this so well.

"Mira-nee~!" Lisanna squealed as she dove into her pillow, pulling a laugh out of Mira as she watched her sister turn as red as a strawberry.

"Oh, Lisanna, that's alright, only everybody but Natsu noticed," Mira commented, a devilish glint in her eyes as Lisanna's head shot up, eyes wide in fear, hands trembling on her pillow, before she threw her pillow across the room, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Well I think I could say the same to you, so ha!" Lisanna said, the pout quickly falling from her face when she saw a blush erupt on Mira's cheeks.

"But, Lisanna, what are we going to do? I… I-" Mira began to ask, stumbling over her words as she looked at her sister, clutching her hands in front of her chest, knowing that if she asked she'd give the love of her life away to her sister. No matter how much it would break her inside to see them together.

"Well we should probably ask Cana too," Lisanna pondered as she tapped her left index finger on her chin, imitating the 'thinker pose' as she looked at the ceiling.

"What?!" Mira cried out in shock, her jaw dropping in shock as her alabaster skin turned pale as paper.


	9. Welcome to Fairy Tail

And Onto the Story

"C'mon Natsu~ Let's just do this so we can go home and see moma!" Happy cheered as he flew out the window of the train, making Natsu chuckle as he grabbed his bag and walked off the train, unable to hold the relieved sigh as he planted his feet on stable ground. The architecture in Hargeon was more renaissance, being one of the older cities in Fiore as a port town, with cobble stone roads and wrought iron street lamps.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this show on the road. Longer we wait the more women at risk and all," Natsu commented with a laugh as he swung his bag on his shoulder, Happy gleefully perching himself on the Saint's opposite shoulder.

Natsu was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, maroon cargo pants tucked into tight black combat boots. His hair was trimmed, spiking out in every which way, his trademark scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Salamanader-sama!" "I can't believe it's actually him!" "He's so much taller than I thought he would be" Voices cried out as they watched the Saint walk by, shocked to be in his presence. The streets of Hargeon were full of travelers and merchants, alive with the midday bustle.

"Ne, Natsu-kun why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Happy asked as he pulled a fish out of his green backpack.

"I want the extra attention… I'm hoping it will speed the process along," Natsu commented as he did his best to ignore any comments on his behalf, as he constantly scanned the street, looking for anyone meeting the description of his assignment.

"I guess that makes sense… Can we get some lunch?" Happy asked as they made their way through the port town, passing by various stands and boutiques selling everything from handmade clothes, to freshly grown fruit.

"Ah Happy, you should know by now, Mission first, feast later. Didn't I buy you like thirty fish before we left?" Natsu asked as he looked to the cat, his eyes widening when he saw a trail of bones behind them.

"Ah fuck, of course you did, Can you wait a bit? I'm trying to focus," Natsu commented making the cat sigh as he took the town in while Natsu stopped, towering above the pedestrians around him as he closed his eyes, focusing on the world around him.

He straightened after a minute, his eyes narrowing as he started to walk down the road, a purpose to his steps as he made his way deeper into the city, picking up on a slight usage of magic.

* * *

'_Is the Salamander actually in this town?' _A blonde thought as she followed a gaggle of teens and young adults running through the street towards a bar.

"I can't believe the Salamander would stop at a bar in Hargeon!" One of the girls exclaimed excitedly, clutching her life size salamander doll to their chest as she ran beside her friends, an excited blush on her face.

"I know, but my boyfriend said his brother's roommate saw him enter this bar!" One of the girls replied, her friends squealing in excitement when they heard the sounds of music and laughter echoing from the usually quiet bar.

"Huh," Lucy muttered as she stood stock still, having had been too caught up in the possibility of 'what if' to consider what she would actually do if she met the man. She could feel her heart start to beat faster, her hands shaking as she slowly walked behind the running crowd.

'_How… How do I even ask something like this… He's the Sixth wizard saint for crying out loud! He's probably just stopping for a meal before continuing whatever crazy mission they have him on!' _The girl struggled as she placed her hand on the brass door knob.

She could hear everything clearer now, see the man sitting on top of the bar, regaling everyone with a story, taking a sip as everyone burst into applause. The bar had a very rustic feel, being candle lit with wooden design. There were multiple posters and pictures scattering the walls of different signed celebrity photographs. Everything from the Bar top, to the stools, to the chairs were all hand crafted, stained and polished. There had to be at least fifty different people from old to young surrounding the man at the bar.

'_You can do it Lucy! You didn't come all this way for nothing!'_ The girl cheered herself on as she nervously opened the door, her eyes widening the second she opened the door, her body halting mid step as the Salamander turned towards her, smiling as he beckoned her forward, he body almost moving robotically as she joined the excited fans.

'_I can't believe this guy, he lures them into an enclosed space, so they can't notice any differences before his charm magic takes effect,'_ Natsu thought with a sigh from his spot in the corner, leaning against the wall with his cloak over his shoulders, hiding his identity while Happy kept an eye from above, sitting on top of a large candle lit chandelier.

"-And then I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold before taking him in!" The false saint proclaimed, the bar erupting into cheers at another of his brave endeavors.

"When did you decide to get a new hairstyle?" Natsu called out from the corner, the cheers and laughing beginning to die down as they looked at the man, his dark blue hair cut short at the back, his bangs long and brushed to the left, a prominent tattoo visible on his right temple above his eyebrow. They began to question his appearance to their memory, remembering his iconic salmon hair.

"Oh, well, I had to go undercover for a mission, the dye hasn't washed out yet." The man laughed, the bar erupting into cheers while Natsu rolled his eyes, feeling fairly impressed at how quickly the man recovered his hold over the patrons in the bar with the aid of his charm magic.

"Can we see your Wizard Saint Jacket? That would be so cool!" Natsu called out, his voice saturated in false excitement as the crowd roared in agreement, catching the man off guard before running his right hand through his hair, a sheepish laugh rolling out of his lips. Natsu's eyes narrowed when he saw light flicker off the rings on his finger,

"There's a good story behind that one! I was doing a mission near the border of Bosco, a bunch of raiders slipped through and assaulted a town… I ended up leaving my coat with an orphan once I dropped them off at a nearby shelter." The fake described in an attempt to be humble, everyone cheering him on, laughing with him at his made up good deed.

"Can you show us a magic trick? Maybe show us a roar?" Natsu taunted as he walked out of the corner, walking into the light as he flipped his hood down, revealing his unique pink hair to the world, watching in satisfaction as the fake's eyes widen in horror, instantly recognizing the man who called him out.

"Oh, I couldn't do that… The.. The Flames of a fire dragon are hot enough to burn and smolder everything in its wake… I could never do it in a-" The fake began to stumble, unable to form a sentence as his beer spilled from the mug, splashing a nearby blonde.

"Like, I understand why you chose me, I'm awesome and everything… But, I can't let you get away with this man," Natsu said as he stood behind the crowd, before raising his right hand, the flickering candles flaring into life, the wax evaporating instantly, forcing everyone to backup.

"I don't know what you're talking about… But its pretty risky to play with fire huh?" The man Natsu knew as Bora gestured to the building, being the oldest structure in Hargeon, made entirely out of wood.

"Oh, I know," Natsu said with a smile as he nodded to the chandelier above, making the fugitive look up, only to see a blue and green blur smash into his face. A flash of white light encompassed the room, leaving everyone dazed in his wake.

"What are we doing here?" "Wasn't the Salamander supposed to be here?" "Who is that?" The crowd exploded, confused as to what was going on.

"I heard somebody was looking for the Salamander," Natsu spoke from the other side of the crowd, standing in front of the bar as he removed the rings from the slavers hand, his body erupting in a flash of light as he replaced his cloak with his white Saints jacket.

"He's standing right here," Natsu explained as he turned around, crushing the charms in his hands as he turned around, flashing his famous smirk as he fluffed his hair before looking over his shoulder, smiling at Happy who was sitting on top of the unconscious mage, a wide grin on the cats face at another job well done, before pulling another fish from the bag on his bag, and flying into the background.

'_What's going on… Why is that man unconscious? Wait… Was that charm magic?' _Lucy thought as she looked at the saint before them with wide eyes as she saw the broken rings fall from his hand, barely catching the sight of a foot disappearing behind the bar.

"I apologize for any inconvenience, I had intended to come through unannounced, I can stay for a little why though… So, Drinks on me alright? Let's make this a day to remember!" Natsu exclaimed, the bar erupting in cheers as the bartender started running around, the waitresses struggling to take all the orders and bring enough mugs over to the tap.

She watched, clenching her hands by her waist, fingering her key ring as she looked at the man, confused as to why she felt no magic signature from him, even when he used magic right in front of her.

"You liiiiike him~" A voice called from behind her shoulder, startling the blonde as she jumped around in fright, struggling to withhold a scream as she saw a flying blue cat behind her, munching on a raw tuna.

"What do you~ What the fuck are you?!" Lucy screamed in shock, catching Natsu's attention as he glanced over at the girl, his eyes widening at the glistening on her waist before turning back to his conversation.

"My name is Happy, I'm a cat!" The Blue cat exclaimed happily as he continued to munch on his fish.

"A cat with wings… I have to assume you're with him?" She asked with a sigh as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, her other hand on her hip as she looked at the cat.

"Yep! The council asked us to stop that guy, he sold people," Happy explained innocently as her eyes widened in shock, the pieces of the puzzle connecting in her mind as she looked at the crushed metal on the ground, her eyes looking towards the man on the bar, before turning to where Natsu stood.

"Hey, you're a mage right?" The Wizard Saint spoke from behind her, a squeal escaping her lips as she shot around and looked her idol in the eye, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked up at him, realizing how close he was.

"What the- How did you do that?!" Lucy mumbled as she looked at the man who somehow navigated through the crowd without her noticing.

"I see a few Golden keys on that, The Spirit King must have his eye on you," Natsu commented as he crouched to look at her keys, committing each to memory, prompting the girl to jump back in fright.

"Hey, you might be a famous mage but back off buddy, I'm not that easy," Lucy growled at the man, a pout forming on her face when Happy and Natsu burst into laughter.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Lucy moaned as she looked at the hysterical fairies.

"Natsu's Kinda spoken for…" Happy giggled as he dropped the fish bones on the bar floor.

"Yeah, I was just curious about your magic, man you're weird," Natsu commented as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to the door, reading the clock above the exit.

"Ahhh fuck, let's go Happy, can't be late for the train," Natsu said with a sigh as he walked to the corner of the room, easily throwing the slaver over his shoulder before making his way towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lucy cried out as she grabbed her clutch and bolted after them, pushing her way through the crowd, feeling cold beer splash on her clothes, complaints and compliments flying at her as she exited the door.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Lucy called out, surprised to see Natsu already at the end of the block, Happy gleefully flying around the saint's head.

"Oh, hey blondie, what's up?" Natsu asked as he turned around, confused to see her sweat drop when he accidentally dropped Bora in the movement.

"Prove that you're from Fairy tail!" Lucy demanded as she ran towards the saint, the cat stopping in confusion as they watched her skid to a stop.

"Why?" Natsu asked sternly, his posture changing instantly, crossing his arms over his wide chest, eyes narrowing as he adjusted his stance.

"I… I've been dreaming of joining Fairy tail since I was a little girl. Can you take me there?" Lucy asked, dropping to her knees and prostrating in front of the pink haired man, her keys glistening in the falling sun.

"I mean, it's not hard to find, just go to Magnolia and follow the sounds of chaos…" Natsu said, scratching the side of his head in confusion as he looked down at the blonde.

She was quite the sight, attracting attention from everyone around her. She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless button up shirt that hugged her curves almost in an indecent matter. She was wearing a criminally short navy blue skirt held up with a brown leather belt, her keys jiggling on her left belt hoop.

But seeing her on her knees, hands clenched together over her chest… It was like looking at a picture from a voyeur magazine.

"It's… It can't be that easy…" Lucy muttered derisively, a sigh leaving Natsu's mouth in response while Happy simply rolled his eyes, shifting out of his immature personality as he read the situation.

"Natsuuu, let's go home I'm starving," The blue cat commented, a smirk on his face as he looked his father in the eyes.

"You're right Happy, c'mon," Natsu commented as he walked to where the sleeping slaver laid on the ground, casually throwing the man over his shoulder as he made his way towards the Council Office, the blonde sitting shocked on the ground.

"Wait! What about me?!" The blonde whined as she stumbled to her feet, her eyes welling with comical tears as she watched the duo walk away from her, afraid to be rejected by her dream guild.

'Look, I'm gonna be in enough trouble as is," Natsu said with a sigh as he stopped and turned around, Happy perched on his left shoulder.

"But I return with all… this, then I'm gonna be dead meat." Natsu said as he gestured to her form, question marks appearing on her face as she looked down, blushing when she realized a couple buttons came undone, and that her blouse was clinging to her skin.

She looked around, paling as she noticed every male within 50 metres was staring at her, hearts replacing their pupils as their tongues wagged out. Her arms shot around her chest, feeling embarrassed beyond belief as she looked back up to the Saint.

"Rright… do you have something I can change into? I promise I'll pay you back?" The blonde begged as she appeared in front of the Saint, who looked at the hysterical cat on his shoulders before rolling his eyes, a despondent sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

**"**Where the fuck is he! He's late!" Mira raged as the broke another table, the entire guild quivering in fear as they watched the demon rage, hoping she wouldn't turn her attention to them.

Mira hadn't changed much in the past couple years, if anything she grew into the role of a tsundere quite well. She was wearing a tight white pleated bodice, leaving her pure alabaster shoulders bare. The corset tie was at the front of her shirt, a thick black cord straining to hold her. Mira's hair was freely flowing down her back, a small pink bow tied up in her bangs, and a black choker around her neck with white frills. She was wearing a tight black skirt with two layers, white frills outlining each one, barely going below mid thigh, and tight knee high leather black boots.

Cana rolled her eyes, taking another sip of beer as she watched her best friend throwing a temper tantrum, internally guess how long it would take for her to destroy the final six tables. Cana grew into herself quite well, having an air of confidence around her as she turned on her stool, mug in her hand as she looked out at the guild. She was wearing slim dark brown pants with a rose coloured belt, and a fitted white shirt, with blue peeking out of the open collar.

The guild stared at Cana in a mixture of fear and hope, silently begging her to intervene, Macao and Wakaba even hailing to her on their knees. She was the only S-Class currently in the Guild, recently promoted at the last exam.

_'Tch, If I'm right, I won't have to do anything… patience is key and all,' _The brunette thought with a sigh, looking towards the clock above the job request board, raising her palm as she began a count down.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One," Cana whispered, hearing the large oak doors squeak open right on time, a smirk growing on her face as she turned around, watching Elfman and Lisanna walk through the door, the man carrying a mountain of groceries as his sister stood shell shocked at the state of the guild, before glaring at her sister.

"Mira-nee! How could you?!" The girl moaned as she looked at her older sister, scratched her chin, a sheepish expression on her face as she looked around the guild, cowing when she noticed only a few tables were left standing.

Lisanna was wearing a long blue halter top with white straps, a white towel tied around her waist at a large knot on her left hip. She was wearing a long white skirt with a large slit running up her left leg, revealing the white guild mark on her smooth alabaster skin.

"Natsu's late," The older girl muttered in explanation, a cute pout on her face as her sisters eyes widened in shock, looking towards the clock before turning to her sister, an eerie look in her eye.

Elfman looked between his sister's, a horrified expression on his face as he watched their pouts turn into dangerous smirks, their magic beginning to rise as the guild bolted out the back door, trampling over each other in their escape.

Elfman tiptoed towards the kitchen, petrified of his sisters as he carried the mountain of food towards the back, making Cana smirk as she raised her hands, doing a silent count down, ignored by all as she struck one.

The front doors of the guild opened gently, a tall man in a dark brown cloak walking inside, pulling his hood down as a figure behind him in a similar cloak at least a head shorter followed him inside.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Natsu called out, a heart warming smile gracing his lips as he looked at his favourite girls in the guild, before placing the cloak into his magic space, no longer trying to stay under the radar. He was wearing his black hooded tank, black pants and combat boots

"Natsu~!" Mira cried out as she dove at him, appearing out of nowhere and tackling him in a hug, followed closely by her younger sister while Cana rolled her eyes.

"Natsu~ How could you! You're setting a very bad example for our son!" Lisanna chastised as she clutched onto his back, placing a small kiss in the crook of his neck while Mira kissed the other side, a happy smile growing on his face.

"Man is it good to be home," Natsu said as the girls slowly dropped onto their feet, beaming in happiness as they looked at the man. Natsu looked towards Cana, only to watch her wink and nod at the figure behind him, breaking him out of the fog.

"That's right! I ran into a new member back in Hargeon, is Gramps here?" Natsu asked as he waved the figure in, who nervously dropped her hood, sweating buckets at the look she was receiving from Mira, especially since Happy was nestled in her arms, dead asleep.

"H-hello, my name is Lucy," the girl stuttered as she could feel herself being scrutinized, understanding more now than ever at what he meant by trouble.

Especially when she could see the destruction the demon had caused in the guild, barely leaving a single table usable, the entire floor covered in splinters, table legs and smashed chairs.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Lisanna, and this is my big sister Mira!" Lisanna introduced with a large smile on her face, carefully taking Happy from Lucy's arms, a loving smile on her face as she cradled her son to her chest.

"Man is it good to be back," Natsu said with a large smile as he walked towards the bar, his arm linked with Mira's, while a smiling Lisanna followed behind him. Lucy, on the other hand, was surveying the broken furniture in a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"What'd I miss? I'm assuming the big, bad demon scared all our members away?" Natsu said with a smile as Mira sat on the stool to his left, while Lisanna placed a special blue pillow on the bar, before gently setting Happy down to nap, quickly beginning to fill Natsu in on what happened the past few weeks.

Mira glared at Natsu, but it quickly faltered when he placed a quick kiss on her lips before engaging in conversation with Lisanna, who smiled at the two.

"Blondie! C'mon, I don't bite, but she might." Cana said with a smirk as she pointed towards a smiling Mira, while Lucy nervously approached the bar, quickly hurrying when the smirk slipped off her face.

"Look, blondie, I don't know what Natsu told you, but we aren't gonna do anything to ya for walking in the door with him. This happens sometimes so calm down alright?" Cana said nicely as she took another swig of her beer as Lucy sat on the stool directly between her and Natsu after taking his cloak off, folding and placing it on the bar in front of her.

"What do you mean we? Isn't he with Mira?" Lucy asked nervously while everyone turned to look at her, a blush growing on Natsu's cheeks when Cana began to laugh.

"Oh, it's a little complicated Lucy but we're all together," Lisanna said cheerfully while Lucy's jaw dropped, her eyes shooting between the four before sighing, perking up when she noticed guild members begin to trickle in through the front door, and back exit.

All of them stopped mid step when they saw a new member, a beautiful, buxom blonde sitting at the bar.

"Cana, do you mind?" Lisanna asked with a smile as she gestured towards the cluttered guild floor, waving a full mug of beer in the air to tempt her.

Cana sighed as she whipped a card into the floor of the guild behind her, shocking the blonde when all the broken furniture began to glow, levitating in the air as it flew into the card that laid face up on the floor. Everyone else began to cheer, happy they wouldn't have to spend the next half hour cleaning it up.

"Damnit, it never ends does it," A certain lavender haired girl sighed as she walked into the center of the floor, wearing a white pleated shirt with a red bow tie, and a black skirt. She crouched down, placing her hand on the floor as a magic circle encompassed the entire floor, new chairs and tables growing out of the floorboards, detaching from the ground once they were completed.

Lucy looked in awe at such a practical use of magic, being able to not only clean the entire floor, but replace all the furniture with beautiful chairs and tables.

"Thank you Laki~" some of the guild members called out, receiving the bird in response as she walked towards her own table, a light brunette with gray gloves in a black dress following shortly behind her.

"Hello~ there beautiful, would you do me the honour of-" an orange hair man said as he knelt by Lucy's side, gently taking her left hand as he bent down to place a kiss, the glistening at her waist stopping him dead in his tracks as he paled, bolting to his feet and jumping ten paces back, causing everyone at the bar to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I don't think this will workout!" The man cried out as he ran out the front door, the guild roaring in laughter at their resident Playboy as they began to take their own seats, returning to their previous conversations. Lucy just looked at the door in confusion, before shrugging her shoulders and looking at the other mages.

"Heh, don't worry about him, he has more game than guts," Cana muttered as she placed her mug on the bar top, placing her right elbow on the bar top, resting her chin on her hand.

"Any who, Lis, do you know when Gramps get's back? I'm sure Luigi would love to get this done and over with," Natsu asked as Lisanna grabbed Cana's dirty mug, placing it in a bin under the counter before preparing them drinks, while Mira burst into laughter at Natsu's mistake.

"It's not Luigi! It's Lucy!" The blonde complained, before paling when she realized that she yelled at the Sixth Wizard Saint, and an S-Class mage of the guild she has wanted to join since she was eight years old.

"Would you look at that, the blonde's got some spunk," Mira commented as she turned towards the blonde, a surprised look on her face as she gave the girl a once over, her eyes narrowing on the keys at her waist, recognizing them instantly.

"Sorry, -" Lucy began to apologize before being cut of when she heard Happy begin to stir in his sleep, crawling to his feet as his eyes fluttered open.

"Did you have a good nap Happy?" Lisanna asked, a large smile on her face as she rushed towards her surrogate son and throwing her rag on the counter.

"Hi mama! Is it Dinner time yet?" Happy asked cutely as he rubbed at his eyes, while Lucy watched in confusion as Lisanna placed a kiss on the top of his head, before heading into the kitchen to grab his some fresh fish.

"Look blondie, believe it or not, Natsu found Happy in the forest as an egg, and with the help of Lisanna help him care for it til' a flying blue cat hatched out. Ever since, he calls Lisanna 'Mama'" Cana explained as she took a swig from her mug, a nostalgic smile on her face that was mirrored on Natsu and Mira.

"I think we were all surprised when a flying blue cat broke out of that egg, I coulda swore it was a dragon egg," Natsu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, while Mira laughed at him.

"I was surprised when something other than a bird came out of that," Mira chuckled as she took a sip of her red wine, while Lucy tried to picture the egg that a flying blue cat would have come out of.

"Aye sir! Everyone had a really funny look on their faces!" Happy cheered as he giggled into his paws, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree when Lisanna walked out of the back, a platter stacked with almost fifteen raw fish. Elfman followed behind her, releasing a sigh when he saw the guild was back in one piece, walking into the dining room to join Warren and Max at their table.

"I think this is the first time I came back and there wasn't a brawl in the middle of my guild." An old man said from the from door, the entire guild quieting as they turned to the Master, a variety of greetings provided as he made his way towards the bar. Lucy turned around, her jaw dropping when she saw the guild master.

He was a short man, not even four feet tail, wearing and orange and blue striped twin tail hat, with a matching jacket. He as wearing a white shirt, the fairy tail emblem in the center, and bright orange pants that must have been from the children's section. He was even wearing pointed brown shoes as if he was a clown, and he was holding a roll of papers in his hand.

She just couldn't believe this small man with a horrible sense of style was the master of what most considered the strongest guild on the continent, and a Wizard Saint.

"Hello Master! All of the paperwork is on your desk, there's less than usual," Lisanna cried cheerfully as she went into the dining room, writing a list of orders as she made her way from table to table.

"Hey Gramps, Happy and I snagged a new recruit on the way back," Natsu called out as he spun in his seat, rolling his eyes as Makarov turned to Lucy, rolling his eyes when Makarov's jaw dropped, his tongue wagging like a pervert as his pupils turned to hearts.

"Hey! Don't even go there you Ol' pervert!" Mira growled as she noticed his reaction, while Cana fixed her eyes on his hands. Every woman in the guild was aware at just how sneaky that old pervert could be.

"Ah, yes, my apologies, and who are you?" Makarov asked as he coughed into his hand, looking up at the buxom blonde, who was staring at him in shock, slightly worried about what the girls were talking about.

"Uh, my name is Lucy and I really want to join the Guild! I'm ready to pa-" Lucy began to rant, shooting to her feet as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, only to be cut off by the master.

"Sure! Lisanna! When you get a second could you please give this young lady a Guild Stamp? Why do kids think there's some entrance fee, or exam? Mavis' sakes..." Makarov called out before trailing off, everyone looking at him with a large smile as Lisanna made her way back towards the bar. Makarov bent his knees, before launching himself towards the second floor, Lucy's jaw dropping in shock, eyes widening in fear when he smashed his head on an over head beam, quickly correcting himself and landing on the railing.

"Alright brats! Look at all this extra paperwork! This is more than last month!" Makarov complains as he brandished a thick stack of papers, certain guild members cowering their heads as he called them out.

"Gray! You really have to get this stripping problem underhand. Elfman! Please, for the love of God stop talking about what a Man is supposed to do. Mira! Please try and control your magic, you completely ruined a few historical buildings! Cana, I know you have expensive tastes but you can't keep sending the bill to the council! Laki, I don't know what you did to those bandits, but they all hung themselves in their cell!" Makarov trailed off, everyone turning to the purple haired girl in fear.

"Ahem... But to hell with those old coots! Listen up, any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? How can we grow if we don't constantly push our limits? If we become too obsessed with following those damn rules, we'll never be able to reach our maximum potential! Follow the path you believe in, because that's what makes Fairy Tail number one!" Makarov explained, a smiled on his face as he burned all the paperwork, the guild cheering below him and copying the hand signal that Laxus invented all those years ago.

Lucy looked around the guild, tears welling in her eyes as she watched everyone cheer with him, no longer questioning her decision as Lisanna approached her with the Fairy Tail Stamp.

"So let's celebrate our new guild member! Rejoice in our family and friends as we look forward to tomorrow!" Makarov concluded as he hopped off the railing, landing on the bar and using his magic to grab a mug of beer, while Elfman rushed to the back room to grab another barrel.

"So Lucy, what colour would you like your stamp, and where would you like it?" Lisanna asked with a beautiful smile on her face as Lucy held out her left hand, tapping her chin with her right index finger, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Pink please!" Lucy decided as she looked to the bar, feeling Lisanna press the stamp on the back of her hand, a gentle warmth as the mark was forever implanted on her hand. Lisanna quickly put the stamp back in the tray, placing it back in the bar before grabbing trays of beer, going through the dining room and delivering it to the cheering guild mates.

"Hello! My name is Levy, and this is Jet and Droy. Are you here to join?" A friendly bluenette introduced as she gestured to the me behind her, a smile appearing on the blondes face as she looked at the girl. Levy was a petite bluenette, her hair was tied back with an orange ribbon, with a pink floral hair clip. She was wearing an orange strapless dress, trimmed with white ribbon, tied around the back of her neck with a large bow on her bodice. Standing behind her were two men, one with orange hair, purple shirt and brown pants. The other had black hair, a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and a golden bandolier over both shoulders.

"Hey, is that '_The temple of Jewels'_ By Zekua Melon?" Lucy asked as she noticed the book in Levy's arms, following her to an empty table as the delved into a conversation about their favorite literature.

"How have you been Cana?" Natsu asked as he looked to the brunette, who smiled as she stood up from her seat, carrying her mug in her left hand and grabbing his cloak with her right as she took the seat to his right.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad I made S-Class just last year, that last monster I fought almost took a third of my deck. But the pay was worth it," Cana said with a smirk as she handed him back his cloak.

"Please, you may not be the most direct combat mage, but you have more options than Erza, don't sell yourself short," Natsu said with a smile as he leaned over, his right hand curling around the back of her neck as they shared a kiss.

"How can you guys even party right now! My dad's been missing and you guys haven't even looked for him!" A boy screamed as he pushed open the door, everyone stopping to turn to look at the young boy as he ran into the dining room, watching as his mom ran in a couple seconds later.

"Romeo, he didn't even leave four days ago. My Hakobe is a good half day trip. We'll give him a couple days to make his way back before sending a team out alright?" Makarov called out from his seat on the bar, keeping a peaceful watch over the guild with a fond smile as they partied and enjoyed themselves.

"I'm sorry Master, I tried to tell him that, but you know how kids can be," the woman apologized as she knelt down to place her hands on his shoulders, an embarrassed look on her face as she looked to the master.

"Romeo, are you really that nervous?" Lisanna asked as she placed her rag down on a nearby table, and approaching the young boy who escaped from his mother's grip.

"Uh-huh, Daddy promised he'd make it back in three days!" The boy protested as he looked at the young woman, who rubbed his head with a fond smile on her face as she knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Alright, I'll ask Natsu to run out there and take a look alright? It won't take long." Lisanna asked cheerfully, ignoring her sister's eyes on her back as everyone watched a smile grow on the boy's face, who nodded his head cheerfully and tackled her in a hug.

"Okay, now be a good boy for Enno-san alright?" Lisanna asked, winking at the mother who mouthed a thank you in response before herding the boy out the door.

"Hey, try not to book him when it's not your day!" Mira growled from the bar, her arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at her sister.

"Oh c'mon, what if Macao really is hurt, please don't be mad," Lisanna pleaded as she stood up, smiling when Mira rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her face when Natsu placed a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"I'll be back Gramps, a promise is a promise," Natsu said with a smile, shrugging as he rolled his eyes, quickly disappearing in a flash of fire as everyone returned to their own conversations.

**A/N**

I'm kind of changing this around so they make more sense, more than half of this chapter is still the same, just less, weird? Chapter 8 is also new!

Lemme know what you think!.


	10. Romance and Friendship

And Onto the Story!

"Who was that?" Lucy asked as she watched the boy and his mother leave the guild, the child being scolded for running off.

"Oh! That's little Romeo, his dad is Macao Conbolt, and that was Enno Conbolt, they're both mages of the guild, so they agreed that they would take turns taking job requests so one of them would always be home to take care of their son." Levy explained with a smile, while Jet and Droy continued to stare at her like usual, believing they were being discreet.

"That's actually kind of sweet… This place seems pretty amazing," Lucy said with a smile as she looked around the room, half the tables full of people, while there were some others dancing in the corner, laughing and talking.

" So how do these missions work, if Macao is an experienced mage what chance do I have?" Lucy commented, her tone becoming morose as she watched Jet and Droy argue in front of the request board, standing beside a tall dark man in tribal clothing.

"Oh! That's right, you're new to all of this. Well, job requests could be any number of things. Monster extermination, Person or Package Escort or even missing pets." Levy explained with a smile as one by one guild members came around and introduced themselves to her.

"Really? I thought they would be hard, dangerous missions. What type of mission should I try and take first?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her chin, looking to Levy for an answer.

"Well, there are a lot of factors that determine what type of mission you should take. Knowledge, skill level and Magic type are the three main factors when choosing a mission. What type of magic do you use?" Levy explained to the blonde, who nodded in understanding.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, catching some of the guilds attention as they turned to the girls table, surprised to see Levy's eyes widen in shock.

"Really? That's pretty amazing, that's considered a _Lost Magic._ How many keys do you have?" Levy asked as she raised her right in the air, drawing a rune in the air for 'Journal'. Lucy watched in awe as the runes turned into an actual book, falling right into Levy's hand's as she began to take down notes.

"I have Three gold, and Four Silver keys. But only the Golden Keys are good combat types," Lucy explained sheepishly, watching as Levy took notes.

"You know what? How about you join us for a mission, and if you're a good fit, we might even invite you to our team." Levy offered as she caught Jet's eye, waving him over while a smile erupted on Lucy's face, her eyes glistening in joy.

"What's up?" Jet asked, appearing at their side within seconds due to his Jet Speed Magic, attempting to impress his crush.

"Were there any good missions we could take for Lucy here? I was thinking we would help her with her first mission and show her the ropes," Levy asked, even though she was the de facto leader of the team.

"Yeah, Droy found one about a book, it should be fairly easy. We'll be right back!" Jet replied with a salute as he ran back to the request board.

"So you're the newbie huh?" A strong, masculine voice called out from behind Levy, who smiled at the blonde.

"Yep! My name is Lucy!" The blonde introduced as she looked up, a small blush developing on her cheeks as she took in his pale, chiseled torso, his navy blue Fairy Tail Guild Emblem proudly displayed on his left pectoral, his hands in his pants pockets.

"Well, I'll catch you around, I'm heading out on a request," Gray said as he headed towards the exit, Lucy's eyes glued to his back, counting the faded white scars.

"Alright Levy, what do you think about this one?" Droy asked as he stopped at the table, Jet by his side as Levy began to read over the job request.

'Please retrieve a book from the Duke Everlue of Shirotsume town. The posted reward is 200,000 Jewels. Please confer with us at the listed address before proceeding with this mission," Levy read aloud, surprised as the reward amount, but also nervous at the lack of information.

"Really? Two hundred thousand jewels just to find a book?" Lucy asked in shock as she looked at Team Shadow Gear, all of them contemplating the request. By now the Guild returned to their day, everyone from Reedus to Chico having introduced themselves to Lucy.

"I think we should take it, between all of us we have more than enough experience, knowledge and muscle to figure this out." Jet concluded after a couple minutes of silence, a hopeful smile on Lucy's face as she looked at the other two.

"I agree, we are called team _Shadow_gear for a reason," Droy commented with a shrug as both boys looked to Levy, knowing if she said no they would just look for another. Since Levy joined their team, they had never failed a mission, with low damage and injuries.

"Alright, but if Lucy falls behind, Jet, you gotta get her to safety," Levy agreed, cheers erupting from the boys lips as Jet took the request back from Levy, and brought it to Makarov to validate and approve Lucy's involvement.

"Thank you so much! I'm so excited!" Lucy cheered as she jumped over the table, wrapping her arms around Levy as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me for anything, we're family now." Levy said with a smile as she returned the hug.

* * *

"Alright buddy, this is as far as I can take you," The carriage driver called to Natsu who was laying in the back. The poor man was shivering, his thick wool jacket unable to withstand the cold, icy mountain breeze.

"Hey, no worries! Just make sure to get back to town safely. I left a tip in your carriage," Natsu replied with a smile as he hopped into the blizzard that was Mt Hakobe, securing the carriage doors behind him before waving the man off. The cab driver quickly snapped the reins, his horses quickly making their way down the mountain trail to escape the blistering winds.

"Ahh, nothing like a nice fresh breeze to wake you up," Natsu muttered with a smile as he stretched his back, arms in the sky as he took in the sight.

"Now, if I were a gaggle of vulcans… I'd probably be higher up, it's a shame I can't enjoy this." Natsu thought with a sigh as he narrowed his eyes, looking towards the peak, unable to catch the scent of anything above him because of the roaring winds.

"_**Fire Dragon's Majestic Flight" **_Natsu muttered under his breath as he tapped his feed on the ground a few times, confirming he was standing on hard rock rather than ice. Blazing white wings of fire began to grow out of his back, unaffected by the wind as they fluttered to life. It was like they were sculpted from marble, thick strong spines connected my thin scaly membrane with a claw on the end of each spine.

He slightly bent his knees, the fiery wings extending to their full width, before launching him into the air, his eyes trailing over the mountain side as he continued his ascent, flying around the peak of the mountain in a systematic spiral, his draconic eyes able to see every single spec of snow.

"Well would you look at that, that seems like a perfectly Vulcan sized cave" Natsu said with a smirk as he looked down at the mountain, almost wishing Reedus was there to paint a picture and preserve the image forever.

"I guess there's no time like the present," Natsu muttered as his wings spread, pointing his body towards the small cave before propeling him forward. He slowed down, lightly touching his feet onto the uneven icy ground.

"Well, If the scent of rotting flesh and the overall smell of death doesn't mean this was a Vulcan den," Natsu said under his breath as he quickly dispelled his wings, carefully creeping his way into the cave.

It was surprisingly bright inside the cave, the sunlight reflecting off the snow, the sounds of cracking and growling echoing outside. His eyes narrowed before quickly darting into the cave, catching sigh of a large ice vulcan tearing it's way through a mountain goat, it's head completely torn off and thrown to the side in a pool of blood.

Natsu didn't even give it a chance to see him, his feet crushing the ice beneath him as he sprinted forward, planting his fist in the monster's gut. The vulcan choked, it's eye's bulging as it vomited the raw, bloody meet over Natsu's shoulder onto the ground.

Natsu took a few steps back, carefully looking for the rest of it's gaggle, before sighing.

"Oh, well that makes this really easy," Natsu said as he turned back to look at the unconscious vulcan, watching as clumps of hair and skin fell to the ground, revealing an unconscious Macao who had fallen victim to the Vulcan's takeover magic.

"C'mon Macao, you got a kid to get home to, what happened?" Natsu asked himself as he requipped a spare cloak, laying it on a cleaner patch of ice, carefully moving Macao over as he began to patch him up, using a canteen full of salt water, carefully cleaning an open gash on his left side, before sitting him up and wrapping his abdomen, and any other cuts he had.

"_**Fire Dragon's Blessing," **_Natsu whispered as he gently placed his right index and middle finger against Macao's bandaged forehead, his magic flaring as a magic circle flashed in the air, Macao's prone body being enveloped in a white flash, gently heating his body and protecting him from the cold.

* * *

"Hey Natsu! How's Macao?" Lisanna asked with a smile from the bar as she saw Natsu push through the front door of the guild, wearing a tailored salmon coloured dress shirt and black pants. The guild was lively as usual, people laughing and drinking, sharing stories and planning for upcoming missions.

"Hey Lis, thanks for listening to the kid, Macao got ambushed by the vulcans, and just as he was finishing them off they trapped him in an avalanche before using their _**Take-Over**_ ability. Enno is taking care of him while Cana took Romeo out for ice cream." Natsu replied with a grin, reaching over the bar to kiss Lisanna.

"Well you're certainly looking dapper today, hot date?" Lisanna asked with a wink as he sat back onto his stool with a blush, accepting a mug of beer with a smile as Lisanna returned to her duties, comprising a list of what everyone owed. The guild had a system where everyone was allowed to keep a tab on what they owed, which was paid off every time they took a mission added onto the guild's 'upkeep tax'.

"Hopefully, Any idea where Mira is? I wanna make it up to her," Natsu said as he took a sip of beer, while Lisanna continued to tally who ordered what for lunch.

"I'm pretty sure she's home packing, I think she wanted to take Elf-nii and I with her on another S-Class request," Lisanna replied with a huge smile, excited to spend more time with her siblings. They usually went on a S-Class request once a month for sibling bonding, the further away the better.

"Alright brats, I'm off to the Guilds Master Meeting. Try not to get into more trouble than usual alright?" Makarov grumbled as he walked down the stairs towards the bar, wearing his white Wizard Saint's cloak, over a blue collarless dress shirt and black pants.

"But getting into trouble is the fun part," Natsu whined with a smile as Makarov walked by, rolling his eyes as he used his _**Giant Magic**_ to extend his left hand, reaching around and slapping him across the back of a head, the entire guild bursting into laughter at Natsu's expense.

"Please be safe, Master! You have Beverley coming in for the next week right?" Lisanna asked as Makarov stopped to take a look at the request book, before closing the book with a smile. He would be forever grateful to have members like Lisanna in his guild, and he wouldn't dare to think what would have happened if they lost someone to the Beast.

"You know you don't have to work the bar alone Lisanna, I can hire some help. And yes, Beverley will be coming with her friend Julia this time." Makarov said with a smile as he looked at Lisanna, who had decided to start working the bar last year when their last bartender moved to Hargeon with their husband.

"I appreciate that, but as I've told you before, I enjoy working at the bar, I get to see everyone and give them advice, congratulate them on a mission well done! And, you still let me take a request every so often with my siblings. I have everything I could ever want." Lisanna explained passionately as she reached across the bar, squeezing Natsu's hand with a smile.

Everyone looked at Lisanna in appreciation, smiles on their faces as they listened to her speech, looking down at their respective orders with a new appreciation.

"Well, let me know if you ever change your mind alright dear?" Makarov asked with a smile as he put the request book back under the counter, waving at the guild as he hobbled his way out the front door while everyone called their good-byes.

"Hey, where's the new girl? Luigi or something," Natsu asked as he sniffed the air, before looking over his shoulder, catching lavender, black, white, brown, ginger and green hair in the guild, but no long blonde hair.

"Oh c'mon, you know it's Lucy! Anyway, it seems she and Levy get along really well, they're actually on a mission right now," Lisanna said with a smile that was soon mirrored on Natsu's face, glad to see her fitting in.

"Well, I hope it goes well. For all her talk about joining Fairy Tail being her childhood dream, she clearly has no combat experience or training. I pray she's not one of those people who rely entirely on their spirits," Natsu said as he raised his glass, before taking a drink, trusting that Team Shadowgear's experience and great teamwork would keep her safe.

"Please, not all of us were crazy strong Dragon Slayer's before we were found in a forest by the Master," Lisanna said as she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, who choked on his beer, attempting to fix a half-hearted glare at his lover, which easily crumbled when she smiled.

"I swear Lis, you're true magic is you're beautiful smile," Natsu commented in faux annoyance as he shook his head, leaning back to avoid another swat to the head as Lisanna's musical laughter began to fill the guild.

"Oh hush you! Now go ask Mira-nee on a date, it'd really make her happy," Lisanna said, a large smile on her face as it was overcome with a blush, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him over the bar into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Max called out from his table with Warren, his hands cupped around his mouth, the guild erupting into catcalls, wolf whistles and laughter.

"Wow, uhm… so totally not complaining." Natsu stuttered when she broke it off, a proud smile one her face as she sashayed into the dining room, knowing his eyes were trained to her waist as she grabbed her serving tray.

"Don't forget Mira-nee~" Lisanna called out over her shoulder as she sauntered through the hall, collecting plates and mugs, pocketing the tips with a smile.

"Right! Mira! Date! I'll see you later?" Natsu asked as he stumbled his way towards the door, a dazed look on his face as he slowly pushed the door open, before staggering out the door.

"It doesn't matter how strong a man is, the woman will always have all the power," Lisanna commented when everyone looked at her; Bisca, Laki, Mickey and Chico cheered in pride, while the men looked at them nervously.

"You know, I still don't know how that relationship works though, don't you get jealous?" Bisca asked curiously when Lisanna collected her dirty plate, as everyone turned to the _**Take-Over Mage**_ in curiosity. Nobody had the guts to ask before, but with the mood Lisanna was in, and all the major players missing it was worth the risk.

"What would you have me do? Lose the man I love? Break my sister's heart? Or what about my best friend? Natsu has a good heart, and he would never do wrong by us. It works really well, and we all get to be happy. I'd much rather that everyone gets to be happy together, we're like one big family." Lisanna explained with a smile as she carried her tray to the back, supporting it on her right shoulder while everyone looked at her in shock.

"Oui, all that matters is they're happy," Reedus commented with a smile, his french accent carrying through as he deftly painted a perfect depiction of Natsu's blushing stunned face, which he was going to sell to the highest bidder.

Maybe he should wait for Laxus, or Erza to return, Gildarts would take forever...

* * *

'Maybe I should get some flowers, Fauna's is on the way over…' Natsu thought as he walked through the city, a content look on his face as he enjoyed the cool gentle breeze blowing in the streets, between the homes, apartments and stores.

The city was split, vertically and horizontally by large roads, helping to split the different districts while allowing carriage and magic mobile travel. The City was centered around the Kardia Cathedral, one of if not the most important heritage buildings in the city, where all meetings and celebrations were held. The Fairy Tail guild was at the northern part of the city near Scilliora Lake, which bled into the city forming different canals.

The shopping district was near the heart of the city, with large wide roads, allowing for small businesses to set up little stands and sell their wares. Fortunately it was only around four in the afternoon, leaving the streets relatively calm and peaceful, save for the few pedestrians who got off work early.

Natsu paused on the stone bridge connecting the Northern and shopping districts, taking in the gentle sounds of running water, as he leaned on the railing. '_I long for these days, when I'm not fighting for my life, or dealing with stupid Council politics. These are the days that make all that fighting worth it.' _He thought before pushing off the ledge and entering the market place district of Magnolia.

The shopping district was one of the most popular areas in Magnolia, as you could buy anything from Art or furniture, to fresh fruit and delicacies. The air was filled with a sweet, floral smell; the air filled with bartering and advertising as everyone went through their day, purchasing, selling or trading.

"Hey Natsu! I got some fresh Salmon today!" The fishmonger called out as he watched the Wizard Saint walk by, a smile on his face at seeing his best customer, who would pay a little extra on the slow months to help keep his family going.

"Oh, hey Saito, how's your wife?" Natsu asked with a smile as he walked back to talk to the man. Saito was a short, burly man, standing about a head shorter than Natsu with long braided black hair, but he was built like a barrel. He was wearing a red plaid button up shirt, with tan waterproof overalls and rubber black boots.

"Ah, well, it's a girl, a healthy little thing too. Her name's Ono," Saito replied with a proud smile as he turned around and began to look at his stock while Natsu waited patiently.

"That's good! I'm glad it all went well, did you get the gift I sent over?" Natsu asked worriedly, wanting to make sure that it was delivered safely, while Saito picked up a barrel with a laugh.

"Oh man, thank you so much for that by the way, Mochi was shocked when she saw the number on that cheque, it was way too much, but I already know you're too stubborn to take it back. I got one barrel of Salmon for ya, it's on the house." Saito said with a serious look on his face as he placed the barrel on his counter, daring Natsu to argue with him.

"Fine! Fine, but I'll be back," Natsu said with a smile as he placed his hand on the counter, placing the barrel in his magic space before shaking hands with the fishmonger.

"You better! I don't know what I'd do without my best customer. Enjoy the rest of your day!" Saito called out as he waved at Natsu, who continued on his way to the flower shop, buying some fresh fruit, vegetables, a kilo of dried rice and raw meats, doing his grocery shopping a few days early since he had the time.

After about thirty minutes of perusing through the shopping district, he arrived at Fauna's Flowers, the best flower shop in the city. They had the widest variety, but also the best quality. It was a cute little shop, with flowers and grass painted along the bottom of the windows with a cute sign above the entrance.

Opening the door to the flower shop, the bell rang as he walked in, he was overwhelmed by the smell of flowers. Looking around he sees flowers of different colors and types, all organized along the walls in planters and holders, the floor is a nice mahogany, and light lacrimas hung from the ceiling.

"Hello, Welcome to Fauna's flowers, how may I help you- Oh, hey Natsu! Who are you shopping for today?" A young woman greeted him with a sly grin as she walked to the counter. She was wearing a straw hat with her ginger hair tied back in a messy ponytail. A green apron with clippers and a yellow sundress covered her slim body.

"Hey Blossom, I was looking to get some flowers for Mira today," Natsu replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, remembering when he first tried to explain to her about his unusual predicament. She yelled at him for a good five minutes, wacking him in the head with a shovel and covering his clothes in dirt.

But now they're pretty good friends, after the girls went down to the store and explained that he wasn't cheating on any of them.

"How is she doing by the way? I really liked her last spread in the _Weekly_," Blossom said as she walked towards the long wall perpendicular to the counter, that was covered in organized pots from floor to ceiling, wall to wall. The pots were on a seventy degree angle, so they could still hold water.

She began picking white and red lilies, babies breath, sunflowers, hydrangea and jasmine, before walking back to the counter, knowing the model's favorite bouquet by heart.

"Oh, she's doing pretty good. She's taking an S-Class request with her siblings tomorrow, so I wanted to make the most of it." Natsu said with a frown as he watched her begin to arrange the flowers in the gift wrap, making sure to wrap the stems in a damp cloth to preserve the flowers better.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest. I wish I had a boyfriend like you, all the guys I go out with are dicks." Blossom commented as she rolled the wrapping before tying it off with a white ribbon.

"Hey, well, I'd offer to set you up, but I'll spare you the pain. I can ask one of the girls though?" Natsu offered helpfully as he pulled a wad of jewels out of his pocket and placed it down on the counter, before gently taking the flowers and putting them in his requip space and walking to the exit.

"Uh, Natsu, this is like ninety thousand jewels too much," Blossom called out as she counted the total before running after him to the door, stopping when Natsu waved his hand at her as he opened the door with a smile.

"Nah, keep the change and get yourself some new clothes for that date alright?" Natsu asked as he walked through the door, missing the shocked expression on the florists face as he made his way down the street.

'_I just hope one of the girls will be able to set her up, I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing,' _Natsu thought worriedly as he turned at the corner, putting his hands back in his pocket as he continued towards the Strauss residence.

The roads were beginning to fill up, as rush hour began, magic mobiles filling the two way street as they brought people home from work.

'_Ah well, Blossom's a wonderful girl, it can't be that hard to find her a good date right?" _Natsu thought positively as he crossed the street, turning on to Mira's road as a flash of white covering his upper body as he requiped a tailored black blazer, running his hand through his hair as he walked up to her porch and knocking on her door.

"Give me a minute!" Mira called from the other side of the door, a smile on Natsu's face as he removed her bouquet of flowers from his magical space and hid them behind his back, leaning against the railing as he patiently waited for her.

"What?... Oh! Natsu! Come in! How's Macao?" Mira asked as she poked her head out the door, her hair wrapped in a white towel like a hat, a smile blooming on her face when she saw her boyfriend.

Natsu's jaw dropped when she opened the door, the only thing protecting her modesty was a towel that barely reached her thighs, her skin glistening the falling sunlight.

"Oh come in you dolt! Although it is cute your brain still cuts out when you've seen me a million times," Mira commented with a blush when she grabbed his arms, pulling him into her house and closing the door and locking the chain.

"Uhm, these are for you," Natsu said with a smile as he gave Mira the bouquet of flowers, feeling his face heat up when she flashed him a dazzling smile, raising them to her face and taking in their scent.

"Oh Natsu, that's so sweet of you! I'll go put them in a vase right now," Mira said with a smile, as she walked towards the kitchen, a devious smirk growing on her face when she felt his eyes trained to her waist.

He shook his head when she disappeared from sight in an attempt to regain his composure. '_You'd think after all these years I would get used to seeing her like that… But every day that goes by, it's like she gets prettier… If that's even possible…'_ Natsu thought with a sigh as he bent down to take his shoes off.

"So what's the special occasion? Is everything alright?" Mira asked as she walked back into her living room, pulling the towel from her head, her long platinum blond locks flowing down her back as she shook her head. She looked at Natsu, bursting out in laughter when she saw his jaw on the ground.

"Hey, Natsu! Hellooo!" Mira said with a smile as she looked down, quickly checking that her towel was still in place as she walked forward, carefully closing his mouth. Unfortunately, she was used to this, after the first two weeks of her modeling career, they had to change her entire set to women, and even then they had to replace a girl on the make-up team.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to ask you out for dinner, since you're going on a request tomorrow I know you're not making dinner," Natsu said with burning cheeks and a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed to be caught staring in such an overt manner.

"I'd love to! Can you come back in about an hour and a half while I get ready? I need to make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow." Mira asked with a radiating smile, a happy glisten in her eye as she stepped forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, before stepping back towards the stairs.

"Sure, and don't dress up too nicely, I'm not really planning on going to a restaurant," Natsu said with a smirk as he backed towards the door, finally getting a semblance of self control back, even though he wanted nothing more than to rip that towel off and throw her down on the couch.

"Oh really? Well then, I look forward to whatever you have planned," Mira said with a smile as she turned around, a happy lilt to her step as she rushed up the stairs to prepare.

"I swear, whatever I did in my past life, to deserve this… Thank you, truly from the bottom of my heart." Natsu said under his breath as he gestured to the room, to his life, as he undid the chain and locked the door handle before stepping outside.

"Now I have some work to do, _**Flaming Steps.**_" Natsu said as he looked to the sky, running the plan through his head, as he placed his hands in his pockets, before blinding white flames seeped out of his pores, before shooting off into the sky, leaving not even a trace.

* * *

"You look beautiful Mira-nee," Elfman said with a smile as he watched his older sister, and role model walk down the stairs, digging through her purse and making sure she had everything she needed.

"Please, Elf, I'm always beautiful," Mira said absentmindedly as her purse slid to the crook of her right elbow as she stepped onto the landing. She was wearing torn black skinny jeans, with a white studded belt, and royal purple high heels with one inch pumps that ended mid shin. She was wearing a purple shoulder-less blouse that matched her boots and a white choker collar with a silver skull.

"Of course, of course. Where's Natsu taking you tonight?" Elfman asked as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a few sandwiches.

"Actually I'm not too sure tonight, but he did mention a picnic. I left my bag beside my bedroom door. Please make sure to be packed and ready for tomorrow, our train leaves at 9." Mira said as she walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and grabbing a magazine off of the coffee table.

"Of course Nee-san, a man would never let his family down like that!" Elfman roared from the kitchen, prompting Mira to roll her eyes as she flipped to the next page of her magazine, quickly moving on when it was an interview with her rival Jenny Realight.

"Riiight… Well, you're lucky I let you choose the request this time, so you better not let me down alright? Oh, by the way… Did I forget to tell you that you're taking points on this one?" Mira commented in an aloof manner with a smirk that grew when she heard a plate shatter on the floor.

"Shit… Really?" Elfman cursed as he bolted into the dining room, his heavy footsteps echoing through their home as he stared at her wide eyed, a large smile on his face as he stared at his big sister.

"Oh c'mon, don't make a big deal about it alright? You've come a long way the past few years, I think you're ready for it. You're easily one of top three prospects for this year's exams." Mira commented off handedly as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"Thank you, so much Nee-san... I promise I won't let you down," Elfman choked out as he walked to the closet under the stairs, grabbing the broom and heading back into the kitchen, making sure not to look her in the eyes.

"Are you crying, you big moron? For-" Mira began to rant as she stood up, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. A smile erupted on Mira's face as she threw the magazine down on the coffee table, and made her way to the door.

"Wow you look stunning," Natsu said with a smile when she stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. The sun was setting, the skies beginning to darken to a pink hue, while a gently cool breeze carried through the streets.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," Mira replied as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his touch as she leaned up onto her toes. Natsu bent his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist as their lips touched, engaging in a loving, passionate kiss.

Their bodies began to glow, a pure, bright white as Natsu activated his magic, his fire encompassing both of them as they disappeared in a flash of light, shooting off into the sky due East.

Civilians looked to the sky, making wishes and sharing dreams as they saw the fire shoot across the sky like a shooting star.

They quickly began their descent, shooting into the forest like a bullet, darting between branches and leaves as they hit the forest floor. Natsu and Mira quickly reformed, still in each other's loving embrace.

"I still can't believe you can do that," Mira whispered when their lips parted, resting her head on his chest before her eyes widened, recognizing where they were.

Natsu had prepared a beautiful romantic picnic exactly where they became friends, on the shore near the stream. There was a red and white checkered blanket on the shore of the beach, a carefully built campfire, that was dug out and surrounded by large river rocks. There was a steel pail full of ice, a bottle of red wine gently nestled in the pail. And there was a large wicker basket set in the center of the blanket.

"_**Fire Make; Fireflies,"**_ Natsu whispered as a magic circle appeared on the ground, extending to cover the entire area. Little balls of fire began to appear in the air, dancing in the skies and casting a beautiful glow on the shore. The clearing was filled with the crackling sounds of the fire, and the gentle rustling of the creek.

"Natsu, this is just… This is beautiful… Thank you," Mira said with a smile, tears coming to her eyes as she placed a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the blanket and taking a seat, curling her legs as she rested her right hand behind her.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to just have a break away from all of… that," Natsu said with a smile as he took his seat on the picnic blanket, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring them both a glass.

"Natsu, this is perfect, it's so beautiful, thank you," Mira said as she leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek as he gave her a glass.

"I just wish we had more nights like this, ya know? That's why I figure we have to make the most of it." Natsu replied as he swirled the wine in his hand.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get laid, and you are doing a _very_ good job at it by the way," Mira said tongue in cheek, laughing when Natsu almost spit out his wine as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh lighten up, I'm just kidding, you're nothing like that," Mira commented as she waved him off, enjoying how disconnected she felt from the world as she looked at the running stream.

"What type of request are you guys going on this time? I remember last time you guys had some fun disassembling a smuggling operation near the border of Bosco," Natsu said with a snort. They had spent an entire month, going one by one detaining everyone in the gang from carriers to hired muscle, and finally the boss, who was so petrified he had to be admitted to a psychiatric facility for three weeks.

"Oh, well, honestly, I haven't seen the request, I'm giving Elf a shot like you suggest, so it better pan out," Mira replied as she fixed a glare on the Wizard Saint, who replied with a smile.

"Please, Gramps wouldn't let you guys go on the mission if he thought you couldn't handle it. You _are_ the Demon after all. Would you like something to eat?" Natsu replied with a smile as he gestured to the basket.

"Sure, but what do you got?" Mira asked politely as she watched him open the basket, instantly noticing that he didn't prepare this meal himself.

But she was more than okay with that.

**A/N**

**I hope that I have taken this story into a better direction, I really do appreciate any criticism, constructive, harsh or otherwise. I hate to name people like this, but **_GrossedOut_ **was correct with their statement.**

**Anywho, As I'm sure you can all tell, the Lullaby arc will be starting up next chapter.**

**Apparently 1$ US is approximately 100 Jewels, so 1000$ would be 100,000 J.**

**Hopefully I don't fuck it up thrice, and huge thanks to Xperior for help with suffixes!**


	11. Return of the Scarlet Knight

And onto the story

"You really don't have to walk me to the train station you know, I do manage to take care of myself quite well," Mira said sarcastically with a smile as she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked down the cobblestone path, the sun peeking through the leaves of the trees above.

Dozens of those rocks were inscribed with runes, and only those with those that bore the Fairy Tail guild mark could even see the stone, unless they maintained physical contact. It was an area effect type illusion spell that hid the path to his home, and the building itself. Although, it was fairly easy to detect if you were looking for it. All Natsu had to do was buy the rights to the land and he's golden.

Mira was wearing skin tight black jeans with designer brown leather boots, a salmon coloured tube top, a studded black leather jacket and her hair was tied up with a simple black hair elastic. The girls all came together and stocked both the Master bathroom, and more than half of the large walk-in closet so they could stay over without needing to worry about an overnight bag.

The singing sound of birds coupled with the smell of morning mildew carried by a beautiful morning breeze enveloped them as they made their way down the steps.

"Please, there's nothing more important to me than seeing you and Lis off," Natsu said with a smile as he turned his head, placing a kiss on top of her head. He held her just a bit tighter, enjoying her presence, her touch, even her smell. It all brought him a sense of serenity only two others on this planet were even capable of.

"You see, this; this is the reason you were able to get us to agree to a situation like this Natsu-kun. You are too good to us," Mira said contentedly as they made their way towards the city.

"As I remember, you three wonderful ladies cornered me one day when I was exhausted from training, and gave me three options," Natsu said with a laugh while Mira rolled her eyes and lugged him in the stomach.

"Please, lesser men would die to be in your position. You should count yourself lucky," Mira replied with a glare, an adorable pout on her face as she pushed him away.

"You grow up around men like Gildarts, or Gramps? That stuff gets old pretty fast. Anyways, we all know I really only had two options." Natsu replied with a shrug as they began to break through the brush, his hands in the pockets of his army green cargo pants, that were tucked into black boots. He was wearing a skin tight long sleeve black shirt with an extravagant red trench coat with flames climbing the arms.

"Oh, and what were your only two options," Mira asked as she turned on her head and glared at him, her eyes glowing purple as her magic flared, responding to her emotions.

"Please, you really think I could choose between you three? I love you all so much, it'd be like choosing whether I want to keep my right hand, or my left foot- Okay, maybe that's a bad example, buy you get the idea," Natsu responded as he looked her in the eye, conveying his sincerity as he stood his ground.

"Would you have chosen none of us?" Mira asked as her magic died down, a sullen look on her face as she realized their plan almost miserably back fired, even if it had been and gone.

"Honestly? Almost, I just tried to picture a life without any of you, and it was horrible, I didn't want to live without the women I loved. And if you are all perfectly alright with it who am I to decide if this is wrong or not," Natsu said with a smile as he stepped forward, pulling her into a hug as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Who knew you were such a sweet talker, I thought you were the idiot with a heart of gold… Well, you did manage to win the three best girls in the guild. You are a womanizer!" Mira muttered into his chest with a smile, looking up in false shock, the sun glinting in her eyes as she felt his chest rumble in laughter.

"Hey, what's wrong with Levy or Erza? Bisca or Laki? Somehow Fairy Tail manages to attract the top one percent of women, while scraping the bottom of the barrel with men. It's unbelievable," Natsu replied with a smirk, chuckling when Mira scoffed, before letting go, clutching his hand as she dragged him into the city.

"I take it back, you are an idiot." Mira grumbled under her breath.

"Okay, I know you're really excited Elf-nii, but it feels like there's an earthquake," Lisanna said with a laugh as she put her hand on his arm, watching travelers look around in worry as the tables and chairs were literally shaking.

Lisanna was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, trimmed in gold, with a black lace teardrop in the center of her chest., and a short blue skirt that had an angled cut, ending above her right knee and at mid thigh on her left leg, with white thigh high white socks and black flats.

"Aye! It's almost like you're scared!" Happy giggled into his paws as he flew around the two before landing on Lisanna's shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry Lisanna, I just can't believe that Mira's stepping back on this job." Elfman replied with an eye roll as he adjusted the bags on his broad shoulders. As usual, Elfman insisted on carrying all the bags, because that's what a man would do for his sisters.

He was wearing an untucked black button up shirt with the collar popped, and simple black slacks, with three large bags hanging from his back like a punk-kid-santa.

"Well I agree with her Elf! But that's why we're both coming alright? Let's not take any risk so we can all go home together," Lisanna said with a smile as she held his hand with both hands, letting go when he calmed down, the lights no longer swinging in the air.

"Aye! And you can use the money to buy me lots of fish!" Happy cheered hopefully with his little paws held up in the air as he looked at the larger man who let out a laugh. The blue cat was annoying, but he grew on you until you couldn't imagine life without him.

"You're right. I'm going to make S-Class this year and I'll be more than ready to crush the exam like a Man!" Elfman cheered as he gently squeezed her hands, careful not to hurt her, truly befitting of a gentle giant, before letting go, looking at the clock above the ticket booth.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Gray is going to be really tough competition. He's smart, strong and quick on his feet, I wonder if he's any good at dancing," Natsu commented with a smile as he walked up behind them holding hands with Mira who rolled her eyes while Lisanna started giggling.

"Natsu!~ What are we gonna do today?" Happy cheered as he flew towards his father figure, tackling him in a hug, as he laughed and hugged him with his right arm. Happy

"Hey, don't leave the Rajinshu out of this, I think Freed will be your toughest competition," Mira interjected as she shrugged her shoulders, a devious smirk on her face when she saw Elfman's face turn red as a tomato at the mention of Laxus' team.

She turned to Natsu, smiling as she squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Oh! Oh that's right, I wonder what you'd do if he teamed up with… I don't know, Evergreen?" Lisanna asked with a smirk as she poked him in the stomach, enjoying when he burst out in stutters.

"Oooh! Elfman is in lo~ve!" Happy giggled as he flew around Elfman's head, who halfheartedly attempted to swat him out of the air making Happy giggle.

"Anyways, Elf, you ready? You got my bag and everything? Happy, come here," Mira began to question as she pulled him towards a bench to run him through a checklist he needs to go through for S-Class missions, things she had sorely forgotten in the past. Happy followed those two over to the bench to give his 'Mama and Papa' some privacy.

"So Elfman has a crush on Evergreen huh? I could ask Laxus about her if you'd like?" Natsu asked as he stepped towards Lisanna, laughing when she tackled him with a hug.

"I think we would all be better off if you didn't stick your nose into other people's love lives." Lisanna said with a smile as she wrapped her around his neck, his eyes widening when he remembered something.

"Oh, speaking of that, do you know anyone you could set Blossom up with? I saw her yesterday and she seemed kind of lonely," Natsu asked with a sheepish smile as he wrapped his arms around her back and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oooh, that seems kinda fun! Yea, I have a couple ideas… You got Mira flowers? Aww that's so sweet of you. I can't wait to hear all the details from Nee-san," Lisanna replied with a smile before they shared a kiss.

"Yeah, well, my best guess was maybe Max or Gray. I'm so glad, she's such a nice girl, I swear if someone ever mistrea-" Natsu began, a fire in his eyes that made Lisanna's heart skip a beat as she stepped back.

"I know, I know, they'll get a visit from the big bad fire dragon. I gotta go okay? The train starts boarding in a couple minutes." Lisanna replied with a laugh as she clasped her hands in front of her with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted to see you two off. Stay safe and have fun okay? Maybe I could take you out when you get back? Happy, wanna head to the guild and grab a bite to eat?" Natsu asked as he started to back towards the door, Happy crying in excitement as he used his magic, catching up to the man in half a second.

"I'd love to! See ya Natsu-kun! I love you!" Lisanna cheered as Natsu waved to her siblings as he turned towards the door, an excited Happy sitting on his shoulder.

"Love you too," Natsu replied as he turned back to smile before walking through the door, winking at Mira as she waved.

* * *

"What should we get up to today Happy?" Natsu asked as he pushed the doors of the guild open smiling when he saw Beverley and her friend hiding behind the bar as the guild engaged in another brawl.

"First we eat! Thinking later," Happy said resolutely as he crossed his arms over his chest, with a serious nod, pulling a laugh out of Natsu as they watched the brawl.

Natsu stood at the front door, cringing when he saw a mug smash into the wall behind the bar, scaring the hired help. Unfortunately nobody present was willing or capable to stop it.

"Oh don't be a square, c'mon, you're a big strong man who can keep us safe," Cana called from the bar with a large grin, a half drunk bottle of beer in her right hand as she leaned back on her stool as she waved him over.

He rolled his eyes as he walked towards the bar, lifting his left hand to catch the chair that was thrown at him before setting it down, ducking under a flying mug as he sat in the stool beside his girlfriend, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek as he looked towards the bar.

"Can I have some fish please?" Happy asked as he hopped onto the bar top with a large smile, Julia smiled and pet his head before walking into the back to grab him some fish.

"Do I even want to ask what started it this time?" Natsu asked as he turned around doing a headcount of who was participating, eyes widening when he felt magic being cast, watching as Nab sent an enhanced punch towards Gray, who covered his hand in ice to block it.

"Seriously, don't do it alright? It'll work out, trust me," Cana warned as she grabbed his forearm, knowing he was about to step in and ruin the fun. Natsu sighed as he settled back into his seat, a small smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well… for the sake of our employees, _**Fire Make; Wall!**_" Natsu chanted as a magic circle appeared between the bar and the hall, a white barrier of translucent flames separating them from the fight, chuckling when Beverley sighed in relief.

"Thank you Natsu-san!" Beverley thanked as she stood up, and wiped her apron off before turning around and cleaning the broken mug on the counter behind her.

Beverley was a tall beautiful young woman in her early twenties, with long black hair tied into a simple bun, with hazel brown eyes and freckles dotting her cheeks. She was wearing old denim jeans, and black shoes with one inch heels and a white short sleeved frilled blouse that displayed the tattoo sleeve on her right arm, and a black apron.

"Hey, no worries Beverly, if I'm not breaking up the fight, I'm gonna at least make sure you're safe, and I want to relax." Natsu said with a chuckle as he reached his arms behind his head, stretching his back.

Julia looked at the wall in confusion as she walked out of the kitchen carrying the platter of fish, before looking at Natsu with a smile as she placed the platter for Happy.

Julia was a short woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a touch of make-up on her cheeks. She was wearing simple black jeans and sneakers, and a snug long sleeve right shirt with a black apron.

"Can I get you anything Natsu-san?" Beverley asked as she filled a glass of beer, handing it to him in thanks as she watched the fight from the safety behind the wall, eyes widening when she saw someone get thrown through the wall, daylight shining in from the hole.

"Yes, actually, can I get some steak and mashed potatoes?" Natsu asked as he placed a few folded jewels on the bar top, receiving a smile in return as she pocketed the tip before running into the back to prepare his meal.

"Hey, uh, it looks like someone wants to be on this side of the wall," The other girl Julia commented in confusion as she pointed at the wall, A nervous blonde was frantically waving at them as she constantly looked behind her in fear of getting caught up in the fight. She was equally frightened of the wall in front of her, attempting to touch it and pulling back at the last second.

"Oh, let her in… Wait, this is actually kind of funny," Cana asked as she burst into laughter, snorting when Lucy's jaw dropped in anger as she placed her bottle on her beer on the bartop.

"Ah, well, I should probably let her in, it's good that she's back in one piece though," Natsu commented as a door formed in the wall of fire, opening towards the bar as Lucy bolted inside, the door closing on it's on before hiding in the wall.

"What's going on out there? Is this like normal?" Lucy asked as she released a sigh of relief as she took a seat at the bar, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at Cana, while Natsu rolled his eyes.

Lucy was wearing a light pink tank top with black spaghetti straps and a black miniskirt, with her keys chained to her left and a whip rolled up and attached to her right.

"Yep, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life," Natsu commented with a smile as he winked at Cana, raising his drink in the air as she quickly followed suit.

"But like, why? Someone's going to get hurt!" Lucy worried as she looked at everyone participating in the fight, no weapons in use but some people were bleeding and a guy in a black and silver body suit with brown hair was even limping.

Cana and Natsu shared a look, envious of her naivety.

"It's a good way to let off steam and have fun with your friends. Heck it's a great learning experience too." Natsu said with a smile as he looked out at the brawl, a wistful smile on his face, wishing he could be a part of it.

"Aye! You can fight and not worry about death!" Happy cheered as he finished his final fish, ignoring Lucy's horrified look as Cana snorted as she took a drink. It was an unfortunate truth.

"Look, blondie, what was your request like yesterday? And keep it short!" Cana asked with a sigh as she stared at her half full beer, wishing she had an entire barrel.

Lucy took a second to compose her thoughts before explaining about a writer who was held hostage by the duke to write a book, and cast a spell to hide it as a farewell to his son, and how they had to fight some mercenaries at his estate to retrieve it.

"And the best part is, I got another Golden key! Virgo the maiden," Lucy exclaimed in happiness, raising a golden key in the air, Natsu's eyes widening as his eyes trailed over the key, the tip looking like an ornate golden spade.

"Ne, Natsu, is that-" Happy asked in confusion as he looked at the keys, recognizing them from a conversation they had a couple years back.

"Hey, Lucy, can I-" Natsu began as he looked at the fairly pathetic girl, with Fairy Tail's standards, bearing a third of the Golden Zodiac Keys.

"Quick! Quick! Everyone Erza's train just got back! I saw her when I was flirting with the ticket teller!" Loke cried out, the entire guild freezing in shock, a man with buzzed-designed brown hair with buck teeth in a maroon with yellow striped track suit falling crashing into the floor.

"Ooooh! I love this part," Happy cheered as the wall of fire was dispelled.

The four at the bar burst into laughter when everyone started to run around like chickens with their head's cut off, attempting to clean up the spilt drinks, thrown food and broken furniture.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Beverley asked in confusion as she walked out of the kitchen, carrying Natsu's meal to the bar, smiling when he thanked her for the trouble of ordering steak before noon.

"Oh, Erza's coming back, do you think the cheesecake is ready yet?" Julia asked nervously as she turned to look at her best friend, enjoying as the guild turned into a professional cleaning team, dividing into groups and using their own abilities where they could to speed up the process.

"Of course, it's been setting for the past hour or so, we're ready, don't worry." Beverly said with a smile as she patted her friend on the back in reassurance, the woman smiling in relief as she began to wipe down the counter, laughing when Vijiteer slipped on the freshly mopped floor and falling on his ass.

"I'll go grab it right now," Julia said as she rushed into the back.

"Why? What's so important about a cheesecake?" Lucy asked in confusion as she looked between the four, frowning when she heard Natsu choke on his steak, Cana patting on his back with a smile.

"Erza, is…" Beverley tried to explain as she tapped her chin in thought, trying to find a way to explain it that wasn't rude, before looking to Julia for some help, who had just walked through the door with the cheesecake in hand.

"You're so stupid- Whoa! You're like a cow!" Happy giggled as he flew over to make fun of Lucy, ignorant of the many glares he was receiving. Lucy looked at him in a look of utter devastations, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"I think what Happy is trying to say, is that Erza has a tradition where she enjoys a slice of Strawberry cheesecake after every mission, it's her favorite dessert. And I apologize on Happy's behalf, you're a beautiful young woman. This little demon here, has picked up Mira's mean streak." Natsu said in a disappointed tone as he grabbed Happy's tail and gave it a pinch, tugging him away from the blonde.

"Uwah! Natsu~" Happy whined as he gave Natsu a look of utter betrayal, tears rolling into his fur as he curled into a ball on the countertop crying.

Lucy and Beverly looked conflicted, Julia looked horrified, Cana was trying to hide her smile and Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"Look, Happy that only worked once, and that was an accident. You're not getting any more fish," Natsu said as he ignored the crying cat and took another drink.

"Mira's right, you're a buzzkill sometimes," Happy commented as he rolled his eyes, sitting up as he crossed his arms over his chest, sitting on the bar top with a pout as the newer girls looked at him in shock.

"You see, this is what happens if you spend too much time with the De- Oh, she's coming," Cana said, pausing when she heard something, a smirk appearing on her face as she looked at Natsu, her eyes conveying a silent message.

"Hey! Hurry it up! Erza's about… a block away!" Natsu said loudly, everyone looking at him in fear. Krov even wet his pants.

"We don't have enough time! Run! Run! Loke cried out as they all bolted to the door, jumping back when a wall of white fire covered the exit.

"Really?! Come on you guys, you know Erza means well right?" Natsu said with a sigh as he got up out of his chair, walking towards his guildmates with a sigh.

"Look at you, stepping up just to watch us get beat up," Gray commented as he walked forward, a cool, icy mist permeated from his body, once again missing his shirt as he strutted towards Natsu.

"Hey Gray, how'd that last request go?" Natsu asked with a smile as he held his hand out to the ice mage, smoke beginning to billow off his body as they stared off.

"Please, most depressing A Class request I'd seen. Now, we clearly don't have the time for this, so," Gray said with a smirk as he gestured to the guild hall, everyone looking at him in shock as they read between the lines.

"You have yourself a deal, I've been curious to see how much you've improved, it's been a while. Think you're gonna need Loki for this one too?" Natsu asked as a wave of blazing white fire exploded from his body, trailing across the floor, burning any excess dust, wood, food or drink that was spilled on the floor burnt from existence.

"Don't drag me into this!" Loke cried out as half of the guild jumped off the floor, worried they're feet would get burnt.

Others like Gray, Laki, Warren, Reedus and Wan didn't make a fuss at all, trusting that Natsu had control of his flames.

"Wait, is he using fire to clean the guild?" Lucy asked in shock as she turned to look at the other girls in shock, seeing the bartender's jaws on the ground while Cana rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, he's the perfect man right? Loaded, with a hot bod _and_ he cleans. Plus he's _really _good at keeping you warm at night, if you catch my drift," Cana replied with a devilish smirk and a wink, laughing when the girls turned beet red.

"Alright, Laki, would you mind helping with the furniture? I hate having to ask you this but Erza's about a minute from walking through the door." Natsu asked as he walked up to the purple haired girl.

She was looking at him in shock, slightly surprised he even knew her name.

"Uhh, sure. But I'm not doing it again this week alright?" Laki asked as she stepped forward, retaining her calm, borderline psychotic composure as she glared at the rest of the guild, who all agreed in composure before kneeling down, placing her hands on the wooden floorboards, as tables and chairs began to sprout.

Everyone turned to the doors as they heard them began to creak open.

"I have returned, I must speak to the Master." Erza said cooly as she slowly scanned the entire guild building, everyone waiting in anxious silence as they waited for her to say something.

"I had heard quite a few things about the guild during my return… However, I cannot say I have seen the guild cleaner than this before. So I will let this go with a warning." Erza declared as she looked everyone in the eyes who dared, before landing on Natsu.

"Sorry Erza, Master left yesterday for the Guild Masters Meeting, is something wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly as Cana, Gray and Warren began to walk forward, interested in what would make the Titania worried.

They were the strongest mages currently at the guild. Warren's strong telepathy magic gave him an edge in almost every scenario, conversation, combat or even being able to sense someone's presence. Plus, he was really good at hand to hand, nowhere near Gray or Elfman, but paired with his telepathy magic he could take the upper hand.

"Unfortunately yes, I believe I will need some assistance to apprehend the Guild Eisenwald due to current circumstances. Natsu, Cana, can you two meet me at the train station in an hour? I will explain everything there. They are going to hold back the train, do not be late." Erza demanded as she walked towards the bar, the guild looking at Natsu in a mixture of shock and gratitude as they slowly returned to their day.

This was the first time in Guild history Erza returned and they didn't get their asses reamed out.

"I guess?" "Why not," "Alright," The three replied as they began to get ready. Both Natsu and Cana returned to the bar to finish their drinks, while Gray and Warren made their way to a table near the centre of the guild, as Max, Loki and even Vijiteer were talking about the Ice Mage's upcoming match.

"Natsu~ I get to come with you right?" Happy cheered as he flew around the Dragon slayer, who laughed and responded with an affirmation.

"Good Afternoon, may I have a slice of cheesecake for takeout? I need to return to my apartment" Erza asked, practically in a monotone as she stood at the bar far away from the rest.

"Of course Erza-san, how are you today?" Beverley asked as she placed a large slice of strawberry cheesecake in a styrofoam container, making sure to tape a plastic fork to the inside of the lid.

"I have had better days, " Erza replied as she took the cheesecake, placing a large tip on the counter before making her way out of the guild, everyone looking at her in worry as she crossed the room.

"Erza, need me to bring any gear? Or basics," Natsu asked as she placed her hand on the door, placing the cheesecake in her magic space and turned around.

"Basics," Erza replied as she walked out the door, before pausing.

"Actually, if you have any books or scripts on an artifact known as Lullaby, that would be quite useful." Erza commented as she let go of the door, making her way West towards Fairy Hills.

"Lullaby… Lullaby… Why does that ring a bell?" Natsu muttered as he stared at the bar, deep in thought.

"Look, 'tsu, don't worry about it, between the three of us? A smaller guild like Eisenwald doesn't worry me too much." Cana commented as she chugged the rest of her drink before placing the bottle, and tip on the bartop.

"Yeah, I dunno, I have a bad feeling about this. If Eisenwald is making a move big enough to require all of us, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the big three provided back up." Natsu commented with a sigh.

"Aye," Happy commented seriously as he nodded his head, his arms crossed over his chest as he paced on the bar top.

"Natsu, want me to see if I can track down Levy if she knows anything about this 'Lullaby'? Warren asked as he walked towards the bar, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the man.

"I'd appreciate it, but I'm not sure, I don't want you to end up wasting your time if you don't find anything. The council restricts information on all dangerous artifacts in the hopes that they can't fall into the wrong hands." Natsu commented with a sigh as he looked at the telepathy mage.

"Hey, that's fair. It's just that Erza asked for help, figured it must be big." Warren commented with a shrug as he made his way towards the job request board.

"Actually, I think I've heard of this lullaby before," Lucy commented nervously, everyone at the bar turning to her in shock.

"Really? I thought she'd be useless," Happy said in confusion as he flew towards Lucy, giggling when she got out of her seat, attempting to swat him out of the air in anger.

"Lucy, Happy, not the time." Natsu commented sternly as he watched Happy tease and torment the poor blonde, who admittedly had very comedic reactions.

"Right! Sorry, my mom mentioned something about a cursed song or whatever, that's all I remember," Lucy explained, nervous because of all the attention.

"Alright blondie, looks like you're coming with us then. Let's get you something better to wear though. Otherwise if we're lucky you flash us all." Cana said with a smirk as she stood up, walking towards the door while Lucy turned red as a tomato, hugging herself as she bolted out the door with Happy on her tail, giggling and teasing her.

"Alright, See you in a bit," Cana said as she walked towards Natsu with a smile, sharing a kiss before making her way to the exit.

"Hey, are you two alright if we leave you alone?" Natsu asked as he looked stood up, looking at the hired hands.

"Please, Natsu, I've been working here on and off for the last year. If they want to eat or drink, they'll keep it contained." Beverley said with a smile, raising her voice so the rest of the guild could hear her, their eyes wide as they realized she was right.

"That's right! You can still have fun, but please keep us out of it," Julia commented as they smiled at the guild, making them remember that these two

If they wanted to eat, or drink, they had to be careful, also, who knew when Erza was going to return.

"Alright, well, I'll be off, I gotta check a few things before I leave. I'm sorry, maybe we can catch up later?" Natsu asked as he stood up, placing another wad of jewels on the bar top knowing that something was going to happen, Fairy Tail was a rowdy group, it just comes with the territory.

"Natsu-san, you realise you've given us about 40,000 jewels right?" Beverley asked with a smile as she held the jewels back out to him, Natsu just smiled and shook his head, placing his hands into the pockets of his coat before turning around.

"Thank you Natsu-san!" the girls said in unison as he walked to the door, before pausing in his step.

"By the way," Natsu commented as he walked toward Laki's table, who was talking to Chico and Tono at a table in the dining room.

"Laki, thanks for the help, I really appreciate it, well, we all do. I hope Gramps pays you for all this work." Natsu commented with a smile, the woman blushing as she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, uh, he doesn't. But it's good practice," Laki commented as Natsu rolled his eyes, knowing how cheap Makarov could be when it comes to Guild funds.

"I'll talk to him when I get back, but for right now, here," Natsu said with a sigh as he requipped a roll of jewels, tossing it to the girl who fumbled before catching it.

"Uh, thanks, but-" Laki replied, stuttering as she looked at what appeared to be rent for an entire year, everyone looking at the money in shock. Some of them hadn't seen that much money before in their life.

"That's alright, if you really want you can discuss it when I get back, I am curious how you make permanent construct's like that anyways, it's really impressive." Natsu commented as he walked towards the door, waving her off as he walked through the door, ignorant of the blush on her face as everyone looked at her.

It's not everyday someone get's a compliment from a wizard Saint.

* * *

"Good, everyone's here. I requested a seperate train cart so that we can talk in private… And who is this? A new member?" Erza asked as she arrived at the train station, practically a literal boat load of luggage, material's and armor being pulled behind her on a large red wagon, that was larger than most carriages.

The Baggage claimers were looking at the mound of luggage in horror, along with Lucy as they attempted to try and count the amount of bags.

"Now that's what I call being prepared," Happy cried out with a giggle as he pulled a fish out of his little green napsack, needing to fill his mouth to prevent himself from crossing the line.

"H-ello! My name is Lucy! It's an honour to meet you," Lucy asked nervously as she stared at the imposing Knight, clutching her hands in front of her abdomen.

"Well met, unfortunately there's no time to become acquainted," Erza commented as she walked past the blonde towards their train cart, Happy trailing behind her ignorant of the luggage as he nibbled on a fish.

"Don't worry about Red, she gets tunnel vision like this sometimes, c'mon." Cana said with a smirk as Natsu and Cana herded her into the train, before setting into their seats. Natsu was sitting with Cana on his left beside the window and Happy to his right. Lucy was sitting across from them with Erza.

"On my way back, I stopped into a pub in Onibas, a hot spot for dark mages, and I heard some Eisenwald mages mention unsealing an artifact called Lullaby, but I'm unfamiliar with it. I was hoping to speak to Levy about this." Erza explained, keeping it brief and full of information.

"Damn, if they had to break a seal on that artifact it must be stinkin' powerful," Cana commented in surprise as she leaned back into the booth, crossing her arms over her chest as she curled her legs on Natsu's lap.

"Aye, and that artifact would be under the council's eye too," Happy commented in between bites as he continued to eat fish.

"The council must have bent over backwards trying to keep this a secret. That gives us two 'options," Cana acknowledged as she looked out the window, unable to ignore the slight excitement she felt, entirely confident in their teams strength.

"Yep, either it's one of the weaker items so it's not worth their time, or it's so strong they don't want people to be scared." Natsu commented with a sigh as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"I mean, if they went through so much trouble and all, you'd have to think it's really strong right?" Lucy asked nervously as she tapped her chin, sweat beading down her skin as the severity of the situation revealed itself.

"That's why I asked you all for support, I am not arrogant enough to assume I'm capable of taking this entire guild on myself." Erza commented strongly, her posture perfect as she sat on the booth.

"Yeah, well. Guess we're heading to Oshibana to try and track them down then huh. Am I just a bloodhound to you? Sniffing out all the bad guys?" Natsu asked with a smirk as he stretched his arms out, laying them on top of the backrest as he looked at the Knight.

"Aye, Natsu is Erza's bitch," Happy giggled as he threw another set of fish bones on the ground, pulling a laugh out of Cana.

"Yes," Erza deadpanned monotonously, the others looking at her in shock at the fact she actually made a joke.

"Aww, woman, you wound me so!" Natsu said dramatically as he placed his right hand over his heart, pouting when Cana smacked his head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how strong is this Eisenwald guild... exactly?" Lucy commented nervously, her sweat beginning to saturate her clothing.

"Woah, Lucy's melting, Cana, Quick! Save her~" Happy cried out dramatically as he jumped into the air, his wings springing into life as he held his arms out to the sky.

"I'm not melting! It's sweat!" Lucy wailed as she ran out of the train cart towards her luggage bag to change.

"Happy, must you take advantage of every opportunity to tease her?" Natsu asked with a sigh as he watched his surrogate son float back to his seat like a Maple seed as he settled onto his bottom with a sigh of content.

"Aye Sir!"


	12. Smoke Signal

_And Onto the Story_

'_Damn that flying blue brat,' _Lucy thought with a sigh as she walked out of the bathroom, carrying her clothes in a cloth bag in her right hand as she made her way back to their private cart.

She was wearing a slim-fit long sleeve smokey grey shirt, with black vertical lines spaced about an inch and a half apart, with a navy blue mini skirt and thigh high white socks with grey flats.

'_Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I barely had any information in the first place… And now I'm caught up in a mess that is completely out of my league!' _Lucy thought with a sigh as she walked through the train cart, passing by families, elderly citizens and couples.

"Woah! Look mommy! She's a fairy tail mage!" A child cried out as they bolted out of their seat, scaring their mother as they ran after Lucy who was about to open the door.

"Miko! Get back here, don't bother her, she's probably really busy." Their mother cried out as she left her seat to follow her daughter, who was already talking to Lucy.

"Are you really a fairy tail mage?" The young girl asked as she watched Lucy kneel down, an endearing smile on the woman's face as she looked at the child. The girl was about seven or eight years old with black pigtails tied with bright yellow ribbons. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress that went below her knees, and yellow velcro shoes.

Clearly, the girl liked the colour yellow.

"Yep! I'm a new member though," Lucy said with a smile as she watched the girl's mother place her hand on the girls shoulder, who turned around with a pout.

"I'm so sorry! You must be really busy. Miko, please apologize to the young lady so she can get back to her train cart." The mother chided as she looked at Lucy with a blush, embarrassed that her daughter got away from her that easily.

"Oh, no that's alright! Your daughter is very sweet," Lucy said as she waved her right hand in front of her, a small blush on her cheeks as she stood up, surprised at how she was treated. She was used to being hit on, and leered at.

Not admired like this, not genuinely anyway.

"Alright Miko, say goodbye to the nice mage okay? She's probably really busy," The mother said with a smile as she looked down at her daughter who was looking at the blonde in awe.

"Sorry pretty Fairy Tail mage," The girl said with a smile as her mother pulled her away, unaware of the confidence boost she just presented the blonde, who waved back before going through the door.

'_The girl is right, I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I may be new but I have to believe in myself!"_ Lucy thought as she closed the door behind her, unaware that her shadow began to move independently from her body.

Just as she was about to step onto the next cart, tendrils shot out of her shadow, wrapping around her face, and her limbs, not even allowing her to scream as it pulled her back towards the other cart.

"Looks like I caught myself a fairy… It must be my lucky day you didn't find me first." A voice called out as they opened the door behind Lucy, having heard the commotion from before, deciding to be proactive and act first.

Lucy struggled to turn around, to scream, stomp her foot or anything, but she was entirely restricted by her own shadow.

'_What's going on? I Can't- Cana! Natsu! Someone, help me!'_ Lucy thought in distress as she fought to escape, unable to even reach for her keys, let alone cast her magic.

"Ah, probably trying to call out for your friends huh? You fairies disgust me, you relax in the cushy comfort of being a legal mage, relying on your friends so you never have to train…" The man said, his voice tinged with disgust as he looked at the blonde.

"_**Shadow Devour," **_The man spoke as the shadows began to expand and grow, swirling around her body, a muffled screech escaping from her throat as her body was consumed by her own shadow, before it was manipulated along the platform towards the dark mage, before climbing up his leg like a snake, swirling and climbing up his leg before absorbing into his skin, becoming a tattoo on his chest.

It was almost like a Fairy tail emblem, covered in stars.

* * *

"Realistically, what are the odds of the Balam Alliance stepping in," Cana asked as she looked at Erza, nursing a bottle of beer in her left hand purchased from an amenities worker.

"Honestly, I find it hard to believe Eisenwald would be able to track Lullaby down without help," Natsu commented as he looked to Erza who was nursing a teacup in her gauntleted hands

"Aye, Eisenwald may have been a pretty strong Legal guild, but no way would they be able to get their hand on Lullaby," Happy agreed as he sat back on the booth, contently rubbing his stomach as he threw his final fishbones to the floor of the cart.

"If I remember correctly Eisenwald quickly became a faction of the Oracion Seis once they were black listed." Erza commented as she stroked her chin in thought, her armor clicking and scratching together.

"The six demons huh," Natsu commented in annoyance as he laid his left arm over Cana's shoulder.

"Well let's not jinx ourselves alright? Damn," Cana commented with a laugh as she took a swig, her boyfriend snorting beside her as he laid his head back.

"I concur, lets not over complicate this mission." Erza concurred as she nodded her head, taking a sip of tea before looking out the window.

"Please be aware, we will be stopping at Onibas station in 2 minutes," A woman called out over the train's intercom, catching their attention.

"And here I was enjoying our nice little chat. We rarely get to see you this lively," Natsu said with a sigh as he looked at Cana, smiling when she stuck her tongue out..

"Forgive me, I do not understand. I could never be described as 'lively'." Erza said in confusion as she tilted her head, looking at Natsu and trying to determine whether or not he was making a joke.

"Yes, well, all in good time, you're slowly getting better." Cana replied as she downed the rest of her drink before placing the empty bottle on the floor of the cart. Natsu could almost see the question marks floating above her head as she turned to look at the card mage, unable to fight the smile on his face at how adorable she was.

"I'll explain it to you later alright Erza? We gotta go grab our luggage," Natsu said with a smile as he stood up, making his way off the train with the others following him, ignorant of the knight's confused gaze trained on his back.

"Yay! More fish!" Happy cried as he flew past Natsu, his mind solely devoted to his beloved dish, his reason for existence!

"Happy, did you even bring a bag?" Cana asked with a laugh as she saw the cat happily fly in circles as he watched the station employees struggle to off load Erza's literal cart of material, before pausing mid air, wings extended as he slowly drifted towards the ground, a glum smile on his face as he realized that there was in fact no more fish for him to eat.

"Knowing how large your magic space is, I'm terrified to know what is in those suitcases." Natsu said with an amused look on his face as they finally slid her wagon off the cart, a loud thud echoing throughout the station.

"My magic space is strictly items I need for an emergency or combat. Clothes, books, maps and other necessities are stored in my luggage." Erza replied confidently as she began to walk towards the cart, handing an employee a wad of jewels and directing them to deliver it to her hotel room.

"Wow, uh, Erza, would those necessities include, like, strawberry cheesecake? Because I can smell it from here," Natsu commented with a smirk, feeling pure vindication when he caught the blush running up her neck as he ignored her comment.

"Well would you look at that, she's just as fucked up as the rest of us huh. All I brought was a spare set of clothes, some money and beer," Cana commented with a smile as she followed the Scarlet knight, grateful that all their luggage was stored together.

"Ne, Natsu, is Erza's luggage mostly Strawberry cheesecake?" Happy asked curiously as he flew towards the dragon slayer, landing on his right shoulder as he began to follow his S-Class mages.

"Roughly, I don't know whether to be impressed, or disturbed," Natsu commented with a shrug as he watched a man hopelessly struggle to pull the cart, as two others pushed from the back, slowly moving the cargo outside of the station as Cana whisked her bag and placed it on her shoulder.

"I have a new, deep respect for Erza," Happy commented seriously as he stared at the Scarlet Knight, as if it was the first time he ever truly saw her.

"So, let's go to that bar and grab a drink huh?" Cana asked excitedly, a happy gleam in her eye as Natsu took her bag, and swung it over his shoulder, his closed fist resting against his shoulder as the bag laid across his back.

"Erza, do they have fish!" Happy asked with a drooling smile as he shot towards the Knight as she rolled her eyes, ignoring the Train's horn as it began to depart from the station.

"I cannot say for certain," Erza commented as they began to make their way to the exit, before Cana stopped mid step with a panicked look on her face as she turned around.

"Hey~ we forgot the blondie," Cana said with a frown, the other three turning to her in shock

"Forgive me! How dastardly of I to forget a comrade, please hit me," Erza demanded as she bowed perfectly, her body becoming a right angle as she awaited her punishment.

"That's not really Erza, come on, let's just find her together alright? I'm almost positive she never left the train, I would have sensed her." Natsu said, a bemused smile on his face as he knelt down, placing his hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eye.

She blushed from the contact, her eyes widening almost like a cat as her eyes shot up to look at him, before narrowing as she regained composure, shooting ramrod straight instantly while Happy giggled in the background.

Yes, well, Cana, please fetch us a Magic Mobile. I'll see what I can do about stopping the train." Erza declared resolutely as she turned on her foot, heading towards the control room, an eerie vibe seeping out of her pores as she trained her eyes on the station staff.

"Happy… Maybe you should go with her and try to calm her down. I'll follow that train, something doesn't feel right. Luigi isn't stupid, something must have happened." Natsu asked as Cana quickly made her way to the front desk to arrange a rental vehicle.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied with a salute before darting after the Knight.

"_**Flaming Steps," **_ Natsu muttered under his breath as he disappeared in a flash of fire, startling nearby travelers as he shot after the train.

* * *

'_The day of reckoning is upon us. Months of research and struggling finally paid off. We'll show them, and no pesky flies are going to get in our way.' _The shadow mage thought ominously as his right hand clenched around the flute in his jacket pocket. It's cold dark presence was barely concealed through the use of a magic once lost, gifted to him by Brain himself.

Lullaby was a deadly, cursed flute, it's magic so overwhelming and powerful that it's presence alone was enough to make someone sick. It's chilling, deadly aura abusing and manipulating anyone stupid enough to get too close, literally feeding off its caster if they weren't capable of controlling it.

'_I just hope the plan continues on schedule, trying to hide this damn flute is getting annoying," _Kageyama thought in annoyance as he looked out the window beside him.

"So what's your plan? Why go through all of the trouble of unsealing lullaby? I mean, it has to be powerful right? What's the end-" Lucy rambled, her hands cuffed behind her back, without her keys or whip as she sat across from him.

"I swear to God blondie, you keep running that mouth and I will end you. You're lucky you're hot or you'd be useless," Kageyama growled as he glared at her, slipping the flute up his sleeve, using his magic to strap it to his forearm before pulling his hand out of his coat.

She looked at him with wide eyes, fear evident on her face as she looked at the man. Her lower lip began to quiver as her hands began to shake.

"Oh please, you must be really green. I've never seen a mage break so fast it makes me sick. You must realize that you're a hostage right? Did you think you were gonna get 5-Star treatment or something?" Kageyama asked in annoyance as he looked at the blonde, unable to keep his eyes from trailing over her form.

"You know, it really is unfair. Light guilds get all the babes, I mean look at you! Don't get me wrong, we got a few but they can be terrifying. But Fairy Tail? Every girl's a knockout. What's your secret?" Kageyama bemoaned with a scoff as he turned to look outside the window, ignoring Lucy's confused gaze as she realized she was dealing with a pervert.

"Ya know, if you can't handle the heat, don't play with fire." Natsu said with a smile as he slid into the seat beside Lucy, shocking the two as he fixed a glare on the Shadow mage.

Kageyama's eyes widened in shock, instantly recognizing the Saint as he called upon the shadows, feeling Lullaby's chilling presence on his arm begging to be released.

'_FUCK!'_

"So, I guess it'd be a waste of breath to ask questions and all." Natsu commented as he stared at the mage before him, quickly scanning him for any sign of his magic. He had long shiny black hair tied up in a ponytail with the hair fraying out. He had dark, black eyes, with obsidian studs in his ears. He was wearing a dark red tank top with a white over coat with dark green trim, and gray pants.

"Please, you realize there are people in this world who are much more terrifying than you," Kageyama replied with a smirk, having regained his composure as he felt Lullaby begin to calm, almost as if it was feeding him power.

"Yeah, I get that," Natsu commented casually as Lucy looked at him in confusion, almost too terrified to bring his attention back to her. Natsu suddenly lurched forward in his seat like a blur, attempting to pin him to his seat, with his right hand wrapped around the Dark Mage's throat.

Natsu was surprised when the train slammed to a halt, the Dark Mage choking out a laugh as he sunk into his seat.

* * *

"Miss! Please! This is strictly for emergencies!" The station worker pleaded as they attempted to block Erza from the emergency stop handle, quivering in fear when she fixed him a glare. He felt like an ant, looking up at a bear, feeling powerless and terrified as her hand moved to her waist, fingering her sword.

"Whoops! Hello there, Oh No! My bad!" Happy cried out as he flew over the two towards the handle, quickly flipping the switch as the employee fell to their knees in sadness, terrified they would lose their job. The alarm began blaring, people calling over the intercom as they rushed to figure out what was going on.

"I didn't know it would be this loud!" Happy cried out as he dove towards Erza, clutching his sensitive ears as she carefully caught him in her hand, holding him at arms length from his bag as she looked at him in concern. She slowly brought him towards her breast plate, carefully holding him in an awkward hug, holding his head with her hand as she attempted to help protect his hearing as she turned the corner, heading towards the exit.

"Good! Alright, let's go- Well would you look at that… Mira would be proud ya know?" Cana called out as she ran towards Erza, stopping when she saw the Scarlet Knight look up at her in shock as she continued to walk towards the exit, ignoring the blaring siren.

"I believe she would have a good laugh at this," Erza replied in confusion as they walked through the door, a magic mobile waiting for them at the front entrance. Happy gave Erza a quick hug before flying into the sky, his eyes widening when he looked at the car Cana grabbed them.

"Coool! This is gonna be fun!" Happy cried out as he shot towards the car in the blink of an eye. It was a large, low to the ground open cabin vehicle with a sturdy red metal rod frame with large roof mounted and front mounted lights. It looked like a dune buggy built to race.

"Eh, whatever. Let's find blondie and put her on a damn leash." Cana said as she jumped into the open buggy of the magic mobile, sliding into the passenger seat while Erza stepped into the driver's seat, and placing the SE plug in her right bicep, before they took off like a rocket heading towards the tracks before following after the train.

"You think Natsu found her by now?" Happy asked from Cana's lap, her arms around him since he didn't have a seatbelt.

"I'm assuming since he hasn't returned yet, that he ran into trouble." Erza replied, with no hints of strain whatsoever in her face or tone.

"Yep, looks like we got lucky." Cana said with a smile as they began to drive across the tracks as they got further and further from Onibas station.

* * *

"_**Light Mages make me sick." **_Kageyama began, his voice distorted and echoing throughout the cabin as passengers quickly evacuated the cart, terrified of the magic in use.

"He's a shadow mage! That's how he caught me! And he took my keys!" Lucy cried out as she watched Natsu step into the aisle, his senses going into overdrive as he searched for the man.

"Thanks Luce, and we're sorry we didn't find you sooner, are you alright?" Natsu asked, his body in a subtle fighting stance, muscles tensing and ready to defend.

"_**That you're so righteous, that you're one of the "Good Guys". You all pushed us into this! I'd assume you of all people knew that some people don't deserve to live. And now what? We're criminals by association?"**_ The dark mage raged as the train began to shake. The windows were quickly covered one by one, Lucy shrieking as she jumped behind Natsu, literally useless without her keys or a whip.

"Look, I get it. When the Magic Council outlawed all killing during requests unless preauthorized, all requests became much more dangerous. Not to mention you're right. Slavers, murderers and rapists don't really deserve to live. But rules keep everyone safe. You don't gotta agree, you just gotta break them when it really counts." Natsu said with a smile as his body exploded with bright white flames, filling the train cart with fire and forcing him out of the shadows, a small wooden stick falling out of his sleeve as he landed in a crouch.

A dark purple ominous shockwave instantly shot through the cabin, almost like a beacon to the magically attuned. Natsu's eyes widened in slight fear as he recognized the magic instantly as the fire circled around him and Lucy, acting as a shield as he fought off the demonic energy.

"I apologize for the Inconvenience, it was a false alarm. Please return to your cabin the train is now in motion," A woman's voice called over the intercom.

The dark mage quickly grabbed the stick in his hand, revealing that it was actually an old wooden flute, with a horrific skull at the foot of the flute with ominous purple glowing eyes, before falling into his shadow, the demonic aura lost instantly as he disappeared from sight.

"Alright, let's go Luce, can you open that hatch? The others are driving a cart along the train," Natsu said with a sigh, as he turned around to help her up, pointing to the emergency hatch on the roof.

"Wait! We're going to jump off a moving train? Are- Are you okay?" Lucy asked, her hysteric tone of voice quickly becoming concerned as she held his hand, noticing the far off look on his face.

"Yeah, uh, I'll explain everything when we regroup. On the bright side, I know exactly what we're dealing with," Natsu said, an unsure smirk on his face as he knelt down, straightening his hand as she took a step, placing her foot in his hand as he stood up easily raising her to the hatch.

"Whoa! Don't throw me out of the train!" Lucy said with a nervous chuckle as she pushed the hatch open, the roaring wind catching the hatch and tearing it right off.

"Sorry! You're really light, I was kinda surprised. I just stood up," Natsu said with a nervous chuckle, unaware of the compliment he gave her as he lowered her back down.

"So what now?" Lucy asked as she looked at the floor, hiding her blush as the wind tore into the train cabin.

"Now we jump," Natsu said with a smirk as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to his body, before tensing his legs, launching himself into the sky out of the train hatch, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you for saving me." Lucy mumbled into his chest as they reached the arc of their jump, while Natsu looked caught sight of the magic mobile below them.

"Hey no worries, I gotcha. You're family now, I'll always be there for you," Natsu said absentmindedly as he shifted her in his arms, holding her bridal style as bright white wings of fire burst from his back, controlling their descent as the Magic Mobile below them slowed to a stop.

Lucy looked around her in awe, genuinely surprised she didn't feel even an inkling of fear as they lowered to the ground.

"Of course she'd rent that one," Natsu commented as his construct wings flapped behind him as his feet touched the ground, gently setting Lucy on her feet as he canceled his spell.

"What was that? It felt like Mira using her Halphas Soul!" Cana asked in worry as she jumped out of the cart, Happy flying behind her as she tackled him in a hug.

"Good news, we know what the artifact is now, and I can only assume they're heading somewhere along the tracks. Bad news, I know exactly what it is." Natsu said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Cana, holding her tight as he relished her presence.

"And?" Erza asked in frustration as she stepped out of the vehicle, heading towards Lucy and assuring she was alright as Happy hugged Natsu's back.

"It's worse than we could have imagined. Eisenwald got their hands on the Demon flute Lullaby, the song of Death… And Demon of Zeref." Natus explained with a sigh as he placed a kiss on Cana's head before stepping back, looking at the fear and shock on everyone's face.

"How are you so positive? Perhaps you made a mistake," Erza commented almost hopefully as she walked towards Natsu, staring him in the eyes.

"No, uh… Long story short, you could kinda call me an expert when it comes to Zeref's Demons," Natsu said nervously as Cana looked at him worriedly, her gaze caught only by Erza as Happy was explaining to Lucy who Zeref was.

"I see, I hope someday you could tell me the full story. Are you up to the task?" Erza asked shocking Cana as that was the most empathetic she had ever seen the Scarlet Knight.

"Aye Sir! Fur and Scales are on the case!" Happy exclaimed as he danced around Natsu's head, confusing everyone who looked at him.

"What? I'm trying to think of a team name for Natsu and I!" Happy cried in defense as he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, successfully lightening the mood as they boarded the car, with Erza taking the driver's seat once more, with Natsu and Cana in the back seat and Lucy holding Happy up front.

"So this Lullaby, tell me everything you know. Spare no detail." Erza demanded as the car kicked into action, zooming down the road towards the road.

"Uhm, one thing, before we get into the nitty gritty, I'd like to point out that I'm officially useless. I got no weapon or keys," Lucy interrupted as she raised her left hand nervously, a crimson blush on her cheeks at how much shame she felt.

"Right, uhm, about that. I wanted to wait and see if you were ready… But, I guess we don't have the time." Natsu commented with a sigh as he held his right hand out to Lucy, a flash of magic enveloping his hand, revealing a golden key.

"What! How did you- Wait, what key is this?" Lucy asked in confusion as she gently cradled the keys in her hand in almost a reverent matter. It was a golden key, with a straight rod ending in a small golden arrow, a thick purple rope wrapping around the rod to the tip, the same thing encircling the head. The symbol in the head was a purple U crossed with the tilde symbol.

"That, is the key of the 13th Zodiac Spirit. We don't have the time to explain now, but I promise she is strong enough to protect you. I'll have to speak with her first though." Natsu commented with a sigh as he sat back in his seat.

"I'm going to pass by the fact this breaks everything I believe, thank you. Honestly Natsu, and I'd like to talk about how you got this when this is all done alright?" Lucy said, a beaming, beautiful smile splitting her cheeks as she looked back at Natsu, a blush appearing on his and _Cana's _cheek before she turned around, cradling the key in her hands with a smile.

"Forgive me, but it seems that learning requip magic would prevent an instance like this happening again," Erza commented as she continued to drive, finding it hard to believe that a mages entire strength depended on something she openly displayed.

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind her joining your little party… She looks like she would be fun," Cana whispered into his ear as she leaned on his chest, raising her right hand to the left side of his neck before quickly biting his ear and sitting back.

"Gah, uhm, well…" Natsu began to stutter, his face burning darker than Erza's hair as his brain practically shut down.

"Natsu, Lullaby?" Erza prompted as she rolled her eyes, the train almost like a dot in the background as it passed by Kunuugi station, not even stopping.

"Right! Well, originally it was a long forgotten cursed flute with a tragic backstory, but it's said that any song, even a single note, was strong enough to take someone's life. Zeref, however, tried to do… something. And now Lullaby is the sealed form of one of his first demons." Natsu explained with a sigh as Erza directed them onto the train tracks, and luckily the wheels were wide enough to span the tracks so as to not suffer the treacherous unending bumpy ride.

"Right, well, how do we prevent it from transforming into one of his demons?" Lucy asked as she turned in her seat, her knees on the cushion as she looked back at the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't think we'll have much luck. It appears as if that shadow mage was actually strong enough to unseal Lullaby, and was using his magic to try and control the demon. When he dropped it, he must have lost control of the seal." Natsu explained as he closed his eyes, trying to remember discussions with Levy, or Makarov to explain it.

"It seems like we're in for quite a fight, for him to be strong enough to suppress a demon of Zeref… Truly Eisenwald was not a guild to be trifled with." Erza commented, her voice tinted with concern.

"Mhm, well, they have Erigor the Shinigami, their Ace. Hm… What did this shadow mage look like?" Happy asked from Lucy's lap, trying to jog his memory.

"Hm?" Lucy asked as she looked down at Happy with a tint of surprise.

"Believe it or not, Happy has a crazy good memory, he knows a lot of the black listed Dark Mages." Natsu said proudly as he looked at his best friend.

"Well alright then, he had black hair, black studs in each ear, really pale, fit…" Lucy trailed off as she thought about the man, having spent the most time with him.

"Oh! That must be Kageyama, he was an S-Class candidate back when the guild was disbanded. There's no telling how strong he is now, especially if he was able to unseal lullaby," Happy commented as he rubbed his furry chin in thought, Lucy looking down at him in surprise, clearly having more respect for the blue cat, who was officially more useful than she was at the moment.

And that, of all things, sparked the tinder in her chest, that would soon grow into a blazing fire, pushing her further than she ever thought possible.

"Happy, do you have any idea who else we can be expecting?" Erza asked, and even though she didn't show it she was just as surprised as Lucy about Happy's knowledge.

"Maybe only one or two other S-Class mages, but that could mean anything." Happy commented with a sigh as he leaned into Lucy.

"What do you mean? That means we're outnumbered right?" Lucy asked in worry as she looked at the others.

"Lucy, every guild has their own rules and methods in promoting mages to S-rank. The only national rule is that only one mage can be promoted a year, ignoring the Council's new S-Class tournament. A mage in another guild could easily match one of our S-Class and vice versa." Cana explained with a sigh, almost enjoying how green the blonde was.

"Okay, and we're going to fight, just the four of us, an entire Dark Guild?" Lucy asked nervously as she looked between the three.

"Hey!" Happy cried out indignantly as he jumped off of Lucy, flying towards Cana who caught him with a laugh.

"Uhm, Lucy, I think you're forgetting about the big guy here. We just gotta make sure he doesn't hog all the fun." Cana said with a smirk as she elbowed Natsu, who just blushed and whistled with an innocent look.

"He's that strong?" Lucy asked in shock as she looked at Natsu, shocked at how much the man had surprised her in the past few hours alone.

"Lucy, do realize he is recognized as the 6th strongest mage in the entire continent, and at his age he could probably pass the Master for 5th as well." Erza commented with a small smile on her face, as even she could enjoy Lucy's reactions and expressions.

"So you're saying Fairy Tail has at least a fifth of the strongest mages in the country? And Natsu isn't even the guilds ace?" Lucy asked, feeling more inadequate than ever as she realized just how out classed she was.

"Mhm, welcome to Fairy Tail kiddo." Cana said with a smile as she scratched Happy's chin, the little guy purring at the attention.

"Do you guys have, like, 1000 members or something? If you just let everyone in…" Lucy asked in confusion as she thought of the statistics of the equation.

"I think we just broke around 50? See, our reputation of being uncontrollable idiots has deeply stemmed our members' intake. Especially with the council down the master's neck all the time." Erza practically groaned in annoyance, as everyone did a double take seeing the Knight so… loose and free.

"Erza, can we go on more missions together?" Natsu asked suddenly, surprising everyone present as they turned to him in shock.

"Natsu, please elaborate before I take it as a different sort of inquisition." Erza replied, her voice returning to it's cold hard tone.

"Honestly? I love seeing how open you are, I just wish everyone could see that. Everything you do, you do for the guild, for us. Not many people have the strength it takes to do that. Hell, I think even Gramps is beginning to give up," Natsu said honestly, like usual speaking without considering the consequences as the words flowed from his heart.

Lucy and Cana looked at Erza, astonished to see a blush on her face as she kept her eyes trained on the road.

"Wait, is that smoke?" Erza said as she regained her composure like a strike of lightning, everyone turning stretching and adjusting to look out the windshield

"Shit… That's Oshibana Station!" Cana cursed as she began to think about what their plan could be, slumping back into the chair as the severity of the situation.

"They probably attacked the station to ensure Kageyama arrived with the product. I'm beginning to wonder if Natsu should have attempted to re-engage him," Erza pondered as she increased her magic output, pushing the buggy into driving almost ninety miles per hour.

"No, not with Lullaby acting out of control in the middle of a moving train. There's too much risk involved." Natsu refuted almost instantly, irking Erza at how quickly she was shot down.

"Well, at least the artifact wouldn't be protected by an entire guild, numbering at least fifty people." Erza commented with a steely edge to her voice, reminding everyone exactly who they were talking to.

"Right, uhm… Now this is an actual official Guild secret, but if for any reason, I get touched by his demonic energy… I want you to run, and take as many people as you can with you." Natsu commented seriously, Cana and Happy nodding in agreement while Erza actually stemmed her magic output.

The Car remained silent as everyone turned to look at Natsu in confusion. Erza even trained her eye on the rear view mirror to look at him as they waited for an explanation, while Cana and Happy looked at him nervously, knowing just how uncomfortable this conversation was for him.

"Right, uhm… remember when I first joined the guild? That's what put the Master in the hospital. That's all I can say right now, well, that's kind of all that we know." Natsu commented nervously as he scratched the back of his neck while Lucy just looked around in confusion.

"Natsu, it seems I'll have to take you up on your job off, if only to hear this story as it was meant to be told. I find this really hard to believe, but if it can make a thirteen year old boy beat a wizard saint within an inch of his life? Perhaps I'll take your word for it." Erza commented with a sigh as they pulled up to the train station, watching as Rune Knights struggled to keep a crowd of civilians away from the smoking train station, while Commanders were arguing in front of the door, as different units argued their strategies.

"I'll explain it later, blondie. This is our world here, tension, stress and danger. Lives hanging in the balance, relying on us to protect them. This is where one single mistake, can ruin the rest of your life, driving you into a dangerou-" Cana began to explain, a dangerous glint in her eyes as Happy slowly clapped in her lap, enjoying as her skin began to pale by the word, sweat permeating around her body as she began to shake, only to stop when Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face as he looked at his girlfriend while Erza pulled to a stop, honking her horn to grab the Rune Knights attention before gesturing to Natsu.

"Let's get this party started huh? And Luce, she's right, but don't, I won't let them touch another hair on your head, I promise." Natsu said as he reached forward, flaring his magic the slightest bit as he held her hand, transmitting his warmth to her as he flashed a winning smile, before disappearing in a ball of fire.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Sixth Wizard Saint and S-Class Fairy tail mage. I'll be taking over from here." Natsu declared in a loud, strong tone that allowed no debate or question.

**A/N**

**I apologize, I expected this arc to do 3 or 4 chapters? The other arcs will continue with the same plot as TFDP.**

**With regards to Happy, It's clear that Natsu and Happy didn't go to Hargeon expecting to see Bora, so, he's smart in this one. So, yeah.**

**Also, I'm not going to force any deadlines, you'll get a chapter when it comes. I happened to write 4k today, so, enjoy!**


	13. Tensions Rising

And onto the Story

"Look It's Saint Dragneel!" "Is that the Titania!?" "Who's the cute blonde?" Voices whispered form the crowd as they watched the girls walk up behind him, fanning out behind the Wizard Saint as they watched the Rune Knights stop arguing.

"All of you, please evacuate the area. This is a dangerous situation, and we cannot allow them to hold you hostage. Knights, please safely direct them away, and try and clear a two block radius." Natsu ordered as he walked forward, Happy landing on his shoulder with a serious look on his face as the Knights quickly jumped into action, slowly herding the civilians back.

"Well I'll be damned, when we reported this we definitely didn't expect a quick response like this," The Rune commander commented in shock as him and the man he was arguing with walked towards the S-Class wizards.

"Oh, no, we weren't sent by the Council. We were eating lunch down in Kunuugi and saw the smoke, figured we'd help out. Fire is kinda my thing you know," Natsu said with a smile as he shook their hands.

"But-" Lucy began to ask, nervous at all the attention as she tried to hide behind Erza, quickly being interrupted when Cana pinched her in the side, shaking her head, the look on her face quickly shutting the blonde up.

"Please keep it short and concise, there is no time to waste here." Erza quickly requested as she fixed the two older men with a glare.

"Right, well, it appears Eisenwald has taken over the station. We don't know why, or if anyone is still alive in there." The commander explained with a shrug.

"It's been about twenty five minutes since they seized control. Before they cut off the video lacrima, we counted over 35 people, including The Shinigami, Shade and the Butcher." The Captain explained with a frown.

"Oh! Shade, that must be Kageyama, I haven't heard of the Butcher before though," Happy commented as he looked at the older men.

"That psycho? He's new to Eisenwald, but word is that he was personally scouted by Erigor. He's a cold blooded murderer, who kills and, well, butchers every single target. We've been trying to catch that freak for the last year." The Rune Knight Commander said with a frown, a horrified look on Lucy's face as she looked at the smoking building.

"Right, well, no time like the present, Lucy, do you have a weapon of choice or something? I'm not really comfortable with you being empty handed. Especially since that building reeks of blood," Natsu said with a frown as he dismissed the two officers, before looking at the blonde.

"Well, uh, I-" Lucy mumbled in embarrassment as she looked at the ground, confusing the others.

"That's right, didn't you have a whip on you before?" Erza said with a proud look on her face as she looked at the blonde, while Cana raised an eyebrow and gave the blonde a once over, a certain concept in mind.

"Well, I'm not good with swords, or anything, but a whip is fast and light," Lucy explained sheepishly, off put by the look Cana was giving her while Happy burst into laughter.

"Luigi is into S&M," Happy giggled as he flew around in a circle, the blonde blushing in embarrassment as she tried to swat the cat out of the sky, as Natsu looked at her with a shocked look.

"Happy! Enough, you can comment on her bedroom interests later. Here, this was a reward from a mission a while back." Erza barked, the two freezing mid air as they looked at the Knight, who had requipped a black leather braided whip. Lucy had a horrified look on her face, her jaw pretty much down to her ankle as tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"But I'm not into S&M," Lucy muttered in embarrassment as she took the whip from her gauntleted hand, while Happy began to fly towards the building.

Erza looked to Natsu, a questioning gaze on her face, only to watch him smile and place his palms face up, signaling her to take the lead.

"Very well, Lucy, since you're inexperienced I want you to stay with Cana. Happy, I want you to find Lullaby and never let it out of your sight. Ready to storm the building?" Erza asked with a small smile as she walked towards the door, hand on her sword as she approached the front door.

"Hey, shouldn't she make a contract with that new key before we start this?" Cana asked as she looked at the nervous blonde, who was grateful she brought it up, not at all confident in her combat skills alone.

"Honestly no, not in a situation like this. Ophiuchus is really strong, but not in the middle of a city like this." Natsu refused as he shook his head, his eyes fixated on the entrance, his ear's practically twitching as he attempted to count different heart beats.

"Hey, you sound like you know them, have you ever summoned her?" Lucy asked as she looked at him in wonder, Erza looking at him out of the corner of her eyes as she placed her hand on the door.

"Oh, yeah, Opi and I don't have a contract or anything, but I invite her down every so often." Natsu said with a small smile and a shrug, as Erza walked through the door, the other four following behind her, a scream of horror escaping out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you let him see the flute! Do you realize what you've done!" Erigor raged as he paced angrily around the lobby, his magic flaring around him, dust and debris being lifted in the air as the lobby became a wind tunnel.

Erigor was a tall, pale man with dark blue tattoos under his eyes, and trailing up his abdomen over his shoulders. He had long, spiky white hair styled over his left eye, and a torn black scarf wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a long torn black hakama with a knot tied around his waist.

"Yeah, well, what'd you do if you're cornered by a Wizard Saint? He forced me out of the shadow realm and I dropped the flute for a second." Kageyama commented with a sigh, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against one of the support beams.

"C'mon man, we knew there was a chance they'd send someone after us the second we snaked this from their vault. Cut him some slack," A woman commented from a bench near the Shinigami, her arms resting behind her neck as she watched him pace.

She was wearing a thief's garb, a wide dark green scarf swirling around her body, starting at her tight thigh, wrapping all the way up her torso and wrapping around her head and neck like a hood, barely hiding her dark brown curls. She was wearing loose black pants held up with a dark red braided belt, knotted at her waist. She was wearing a long dark grey sleeveless shirt under the scarf, the hem at her waist forming a triangle as it hung past her waist. There were brown leather arm braces spanning from her wrist to elbow, acting as a protective vambrace, old white scars peeking out and trailing up her golden tanned arms..

"I'm not in the mood for this Nadia! We're too close to lose it all now!" Erigor raged as he stopped in the middle of the lobby, clutching Lullaby in his hand as he fixed her with a glare.

"Calm yourself Shinigami, she's right. A few flies won't be enough to stop us," A rough, dark voice commented as they walked away from the window towards the senior mages, his slavic accent scaring the dark mages into the corners away from the four.

He was a tall large man wearing a white blood stained apron, with a bloodied burlap sack over his head. He had pale skin, mottled with dried blood as if even his skin was stained with blood. He was carrying a long two foot long bloodied cleaver in his right hand, playing with it as he walked forward.

Erigor scoffed before his head shot towards the entrance, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips as they heard heavy footsteps echoing through the halls.

"Party time people, let's show these flies the true strength of Eisenwald!" Kageyama exclaimed with a devious grin as he stepped forward, Nadia and the Butcher falling behind him.

A white torrent of flames burst through the door, knocking some of the mages back as Natsu stormed through the door with his guild mates behind him.

"Erigor! You didn't have to torture them like that!" Natsu growled as he stopped in front of the dark mages, his body covered in an aura of whitish gray flames, pulsing and flaring as his eyes burned a blinding white.

"So nice of you to join us, I take it you got our invitations alright?" Nadia called out with a smirk as she looked him in the eye, laughs escaping from the Eisenwald members as they watched his magic flare.

"Erigor! Return Lullaby at once, and you can face your sentence in one piece," Erza growled, sword in hand as they faced down the mages.

"Yeah, well, it'd be a waste not to see this thing out." Kageyama said with a small smile as the shadows began to pull towards him, his own practically dancing on the floor as he walked forward.

"Yes, you will have to beat us first," The butcher growled out, his deep accent sending shivers down Lucy's spine as she stood behind the S-Class wizards, clutching the whip in her shaking hands.

"Fine by me, you boys wanna tango?" Cana said with a smirk as she palmed some cards from each leg, having equipped her brown leather thigh holsters, each with two slots holding 300 cards each.

"The battlefield is not for jokes, the streets will run red with your blood!" The butcher growled as shadows from all over the building began to lash out, dozens of tendrils shooting towards the four, while a couple tendrils began sneaking out of Lucy's shadow, easily picking her as the weakest target.

"Oh no you don't!" Happy cried out as he flew in out of nowhere, diving in between the tendrils as he tackled Lucy out of the way, while Erza cut the shadows out of the sky with her sword.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I gotta run." Erigor said with a devious smirk as he disappeared from sight, the air curling around him, rendering him invisible.

"Alright, Don't beat em up too hard okay? We need somebody conscious to stand trial," Natsu said with a small laugh as he disappeared in a flash of fire, trailing after Erigor and leaving the others with the mob.

"Looks like the idiot took the bait," Nadia said with a smirk as she looked at the three women and cat in front of them, feeling completely confident of their victory.

"Very well, shall we?" Erza asked confidently as her body was enveloped in a flash of light, revealing her _**Heaven's Wheel Armor**_. Erza's outfit changed into a revealing silver armor. The _**Heaven's Wheel Armor**_ is very bird influenced, with most of the metal plates splayed out like feathers.

She has a plated breastplate, that leaves her midsection wide open, with large plated gauntlets and boots. She has metal plates on her long skirt and a tiara on her head, with wings stylized on it. She truly looks like a Valkyrie, here to take a warrior's soul to heaven.

A couple dozen shard broadswords materialized in the air above them, pointing directly at the mob, who cracked their knuckles and brandished their weapons, different colours flashing in the mob as they readied their own magics.

"_**Ice Make; Explosive Barrage!**_" A masculine voice called out, a large magic circle appearing above the mob, spanning over twenty feet as a barrage of ice spear shot towards the ground, prompting Erza to smirk as the swords shot towards the mages who looked up in horror, being cut and battered as they attempted to defend themselves.

The second the ice spears made impact they exploded in a dastardly icy mist, instantly freezing the entire mob into a block of ice, sword handles sticking out of the ice almost like caliburn in the stone.

"Damn that Bastard, he knew I was here didn't he?" Gray called out as he walked out of the corner, his body covered in a black cloak as he flipped down the hood, walking towards his fellow fairies who were looking at him in shock.

"Well well, the final fly gets caught in our web, stupid enough to walk right in." The brunette said with a devious smirk as she leapt onto the glacier, walking towards the mages without a care in the world.

"Wait wait wait, so you sacrificed your mages like this to draw everyone out?" Lucy asked in horror with Happy on her shoulder, all of them uncomfortable with leaving the blonde alone since she was practically defenseless.

Erza regretted even bringing her along when the blonde was so clearly out classed.

"Welcome to the real world blondie… Shame we couldn't have some fun though," Kageyama said with a smirk as he stepped out of a shadow by the staircase, leaning on the railing as he looked at the Fairies.

"Hey! Give me back my keys! You realize you're facing some of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards?!" Lucy cried out in annoyance, stomping her foot on the floor as she looked at the shadow mage.

"I fail to see Laxus, Gildarts or the Demon Mirajane. All I see are the middle class flies trying to make a name for themselves." The butcher ground out as he leapt over the entire glacier, his left knee bent slightly when he landed, cratering the tiled floor barely ten feet away from them.

"I will enjoy breaking your hands," Erza growled as she stepped forward, clutching her swords in each hand, her knuckles turning white from the pressure of her grip.

"Since I was late to the party and all," Gray said with a small smile as he gestured towards the other two dark mages, as Cana laughed as she seized the two up. '_That girl is clearly strong, but she's a wildcard…" _The brunette thought before smiling.

"Yeah, well, I think Blondie has some beef with pale, skinny and brooding over there, how about we go upstairs and make a deal huh?" Cana said with a seductive wink, strutting towards the stairs right past Kageyama, a nervous Lucy quickly running after her, holding Happy in her arms as she stuck her tongue out as she ran past.

Kageyama just sent his comrades a smile as he stepped back into his own shadow, presumably disappearing upstairs to follow the Fairies.

"C'mon , trust me when I say you don't wanna be here when Viktor really lets loose," Nadia said with a small smile as she led Gray towards the front entrance, who had already lost his cloak and shirt. Gray rolled his eyes as he placed his hands in his pocket and followed her .

"I will enjoy bleeding you dry... " The Butcher bit out, as he swung his cleaver in his right hand, before darting towards the Scarlet Knight, moving faster than the eye could see as he swung his blade down in an overhead swing. Erza was barely able to raise her blades fast enough.

Sparks flew as she struggled to hold him back, genuinely shocked at how strong he was as her legs began to shake, she slowly began to shift her arms in an attempt to back away, only to get kneed in the stomach, spittle flying from her mouth as she flew back through the doorway, flipping and digging her armored feet into tiled floor.

"How can you call that armor? It's disgraceful to flaunt your body in an attempt to get an edge," Viktor commented in disgust as he glared at the Knight, who placed her swords back in her pocket dimension, quickly realizing she made a mistake.

Erza was hunched over, glaring at him as she clutched her stomach, the beginnings of a large bruise blossoming on her taut alabaster skin as she stood up.

"How dare you… How dare you treat us like trash and question my integrity…" Erza growled as she stood up, quickly changing out of the _**Heaven's Wheel Armor.**_

"Your enhancement magic is truly a force to be reckoned with." Erza growled as she looked at him, brandishing a large, bone gray claymore that was at least five feet long with black wide black spikes trailing from the hilt to the middle of the blade, with a large curved tip.

Her armor itself cratered the ground below her, giving off an intense, dangerous aura. Her long scarlet locks were freely flowing down her back, with short black spikes coming out of her hair like devil horns. The large spiked pauldrons layered towards her chest plate, with a black spike on each side of her chest. The breast plate itself was much lighter, tailored out of a tough monster hide, almost like a dress, with a seperate layer protecting her groin. Her greaves were similar to her vambraces and pauldrons, with large black spikes running down her limbs.

"I will enjoy breaking your toys." Viktor growled as they met in the middle, a shockwave tearing through the hallway as their blades met, his arm bulging as they fought for dominance.

Erza growled as she clutched the blade in her hands, her greaves digging into the tiled floor as she struggled to maintain her footing as he began to push her back.

"The battle field is no place for little girls," The Butcher growled as he forced her back, roaring as she flew back into the wall behind her, towering over her as he stood in place.

Never having moved a single step since their swords met in the dance of death.

Erza looked up with a scowl, clutching her claymore in her right hand, before launching herself towards him, the ground shattering beneath her feet.

Their blades met in a clash of sparks, bloody red clashing with black as they fought for dominance. Erza continued to increase her attack speed, their arms blurring as their heavy blades began to move faster than the naked eye.

A faded mauve glowing magic circle appeared under Viktor, the light climbing his legs and encompassing his body in a glowing aura as his attacks began to speed up, forcing Erza on the defensive as her arms began to rattle at the pure strength behind his blows.

Erza struggled to catch his blade on her sword, knowing he had the upper hand in this power struggle as he began to push her down, both hands now on the hilt as he crushed her beneath him.

She quickly tilted his blade, redirecting the attack as she jumped to the side, completely disregarding her blade as he fell off balance for a split second, her body enveloped in a flash of light as she requipped out of her purgatory armor.

The light died down revealing her in a new, lighter outfit. It had a very animalistic design, with leopard skin decorating her armor. She had leopard ears poking out of her scarlet mane, running wild and free down her back.

Her brazier was supportive but very open, the cups covered in leopard skin with a white frill, that matched the Pauldron and vambrace on her left arm. She was wearing long navy blue glove and thigh high socks that matched the colour of her guild mark, with light silver greaves.

She was carrying a short in her hands, using the added speed to slash his midsection before falling into a roll as he hissed in pain.

She darted towards his back, requipping a second blade as he turned around. holding the cleaver protectively in front of his chest to protect his vitals as she struck like lightning, unpredictable but devastating. The air around them almost began to mist with his blood as she landed dozens of strikes of strikes on his arms and thighs in less than a minute.

The Butcher roared as he released his magic exploded from his body, as he caught her right blade with both hands on the cleaver, knocking it upwards before bringing his elbow down and redirecting the sword in her left. He stepped forward and brought his knee towards her gut once more.

Erza narrowed her eyes, legs tensing her legs as she jumped back, dropping her swords as she evaded his strike.

"I'm beginning to see why the council has been unable to put you on death's row…" Erza commented with a glare as she straightened up, requipping a garnet double edged short sword, with a golden hilt, with a black spine ending in the middle of the blade.

"Their pathetic toy soldiers need assistance to change a light lacrima," Viktor growled, as blood began to roll down his skin, as if the pain of a hundred lacerations didn't even phase him.

"Yes, well, no argument there," Erza replied as she tilted her head in consideration, twirling the blade in her hand as she scanned over him, before throwing caution to the wind. She leapt forward, her speed reduced slightly at the use of a new blade.

The Butcher raised his cleaver, fending off her attacks as their blades became blurs. Every time their blades met sparks flew as if striking flint with steel. Erza's breath began to come quicker as she pushed her magic to the limit, attacking him as fast as she could, before lighting the blade a flame.

Viktor narrowed his eyes as he was forced on the defense, realizing that neither of them were protected from the flames, every slash coming with a small wave of fire, singing cloth and skin as they each fought for dominance.

Both of them sweating from the sheer heat of the blade. The large, glacier, full of frozen dark mages even began to melt, small droplets of water beginning to puddle on the floor.

The sound of clashing steel became a constant drumming, like a smith inside of the forge hammering a blade to life. Every single slash generates a small gust of wind, dust and loose paper blowing across the floor.

Viktor roared as he forced his enhancement magic to the max, his body being surrounded in a faded mauve aura as his speed tripled, every single strike rattling her bones as she was forced back, having to requip a second blade to fend off his attacks.

Erza hissed slightly when he sliced the left side of her hip, knocking the _**Fire Empress Blade**_ out of her hand. She could almost feel the smile on his covered face as she struggled to keep her limbs, receiving multiple lacerations on her arms and thighs as he tested her guard.

She growled as she let out a pulse of magic, her body flashing white once more as she requipped mid combat.

It died down revealing her in the same armor, blood trailing down her pure alabaster skin. But his attacks lost all vigor, the aura dying down as his grip on the blade loosened.

She smirked as she quickly disarmed him before stepping back.

He was struggling to remain standing, her sabres impaled in his back, one near his right shoulder blade and the other near his left hip, the very tips of the blade poking through his apron as his own blood began to saturate the cloth.

"Your combat abilities were very impressive, but you lacked the proper awareness. You assumed I was only able to control those blades in my _**Heaven's Wheel**_. However, I am still capable of _**Telekinesis.**_" Erza explained as she raised her left hand, the purgatory club appearing in her hand before she brutally smashed him over the head, knocking him onto his side unconscious.

'_If that didn't work… It'd have been my loss,'_ Erza thought as she staggered backwards onto one knee, clutching her side with a grimace as she requipped out of her flight armor, revealing her regular Hearts Kreuz armor.

Only without her top, revealing a lacy dark blue bras struggling to protect her modesty as she twisted to look at her side, with needle and string in hand.

* * *

"So, uh, do we take ten paces and draw or something?" Gray asked with a slight tilt to his head, hands burning in the pockets of his black cargo pants as he stood across from Nadia, his eyes solely trained on her, watching for the slightest movement that would indicate an attack.

They were at the long hall at the entrance to the train station. There was a long staircase about twenty feet behind Nadia, the entire hallway lined with a beautiful royal blue carpet that climbed up the stairs. The hall itself was easily over twenty feet wide and about fourteen feet tall, with tall white columns that lined the hall.

"Awww, aren't you sweet," Nadia smirked as she reached for her waist, each hand drawing slim wakizashi, spinning them in her hands as she lowered into a lunging position with a reverse grip, her eyes narrowing as she watched his muscles tense in response.

The blades looked as if they were carved from bone, with only a small protrusion providing a guard. The blades were slightly curved from hilt to tip, the ridge of the blade remaining a bone white, while the blade was a faded green.

She ran forward, blades trailing behind her as he raised his hands, an icy mist permeating from his body as he prepared to react. Only for two blades to explode from his rib cage, revealing Nadia standing behind him with her hands on the hilts, a smirk on her face.

"So disappointing… And here I thought we could have some fun," Nadia said as she shook her head, withdrawing her blades as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest as blood began to run down his bare chest as the Woman in front of him disappeared.

She began to walk towards the loading zone where she left Viktor, only to jump and twist mid-air, spinning her blades as she fended off a volley of _**Ice Lances. **_She looked at the corpse once her feet touched the ground, eyes widening when she saw it crumble to the ground, turning to ice.

"You are one hundred percent right lady… You were so confident in your advantage you failed to realize you attacked my _**Ice Clone**_," Gray said confidently as he stepped out from behind a pillar, a cocky smirk playing at his lips as he looked at the woman.

She tossed her blades into the air with a smile as they spun, her hands coming together to clap in appreciation at their little stale mate. Neither were successful, but both were cunning attacks.

"I see… Hopefully you can entertain me some more," She said with a smirk as dozens of blades impaled the ground, and walls, scattering around the entire hallway, some even landing in the columns lining each side of the room.

"So that's pretty cool," Gray commentely cooly as he looked from the blades to her, taking a quick second to scan the room to try and count the locations.

"Hey, it's more than pretty cool alright? How many blades have you seen that can do that?" Nadia said with a smirk as she raised her hands, catching the blades without even looking as she shot towards him.

"_**Ice Make; Wall!**__"_ Gray cried out as he stomped his left foot on the ground, a one foot thick twelve foot tall wall instantly appearing in front of him. Nadia threw the sword in her right hand at the wall, the blade impaling it near the top. She jumped, planting her foot on the blade and vaulting into the air over the wall.

"_**Ice Make; Arrows!"**_ Gray cried out as she shot a volley of ice arrows at her, forcing her to cut them out of the air as she fell towards him, grabbing a sword out of the column beside her as she fell towards him.

"_**Ice Make; Geyser!" **_Gray called as he jumped backwards, a large magic circle appearing where he just stood. A large geyser of ice erupting from the ground and shooting into the air towards Nadia who's eyes widened since she had no leverage to evade the attack.

She held her blade in front of her torso, her right hand supporting the tip of the blade as she locked the joints in her arms. A grunt escaped her lips when the ice shards impacted her blade, forcing her towards the ceiling.

Gray's eyes widened when he jumped back, coating his right hand in a thick layer of ice as he deflected a sword slash from a second Nadia, disproving his theory of an after image when the woman impaled by the geyser disappeared.

Gray was quickly forced on the defensive as he struggled to fend off her attacks, her sword styles almost like a dance as she twirled as slashed at him, every slash leading to another with a mixture of dangerous kicks.

She swung at him with her with the blade in her left hand, attempting to slice him from waist to shoulder. He quickly hardened the ice in his right hand, catching the blade which she readily gave up, twisting on her left leg with a swinging kick forcing him to step back.

She quickly twisted her body like a cat, unleashing a lightning fast attack towards his waist as her body snapping almost like an elastic as she attempted to bisect him in two.

"_**Ice Make; Cocoon!**_" Gray cried out as he blocked her strike with her blade, a large blue magic circle appearing below him as his body was instantly covered his entire body in ice, tens of icy spikes exploding from his protective cocoon, impaling Nadia and her carbon copy behind him who was about to behead him.

"I'm almost regretting calling you a fly… Nobody has lasted this long against me without blood being drawn before." Nadia said with a smirk as she walked out from behind a column closer to the entrance, twirling her blade playfully as she walked towards the cocoon, two more of her copies disappearing.

"Well, they're usually dead by now," A second one called out as they walked out from a column at the other side of the room, cornering Gray as they pulled a couple swords from the floor.

The second they got within ten feet the cocoon of ice exploded, sending deadly sharpened shards in all directions like a homemade shrapnel grenade. Nadia was completely caught off guard, tearing a hole through her shoulder and the left side of her waist. She instantly disappeared while the second one was able to defend herself, receiving small cuts on her limbs.

"As much as I appreciate the compliments, it won't get you a date." Gray said with a smirk as he put his hands in his pockets, staring at Nadia who had a scary scowl on her face.

"OH, really, well…" Nadia said with a scowl, her eyes practically glowing an evil red as she whipped the two blades at him like they were bullets. They passed through a glowing silver magic circle as they shot towards him replicating tenfold.

"_**Ice Make; Shield!" **_Gray called out in defiance as a large flower like shield of ice blossomed in front of his right hand, barely catching all of the blades as he surged his magic, a blade stopping but an inch away from his nose, his eyes crossing at the sheer speed of the attack.

She ran forward, walking through another, larger magic circle, three of her running out causing Gray's eyes to widen in shock. They quickly narrowed when he watched the copies run towards blades and picked them up as they ran at him in a joint attack.

"_**Ice Make; Floor! Ice Make; Impact!"**_ Gray roared in quick succession as he slammed his foot on the ground, the entire floor being enveloped in a thick layer of ice at least an inch thick.

The Nadia's continued to run forward unhindered by the ice. A long stemmed hammer appeared in his hands, the head weighing at least a hundred kilos as he stepped forward with his right foot, twisting his hips as he maximized his force.

The hammer easily smashed through the blades the first one held, blood flying out of her mouth as if she was hit by a semi truck. Any possible defense was completely mitigated by the cold icy floor.

The hammer followed through forcing Nadia to drop to the ground, rolling forward under the hammer as she sprung to her feet quickly closing in.

He quickly dispelled the hammer, jumping into the air as he gathered his magic in his hands.

"_**Ice Make; Death Scythe!"**_ Gray called out, a large scythe approximately six feet from butt to blade appearing in his hands, twisting his body like a twister as he sliced at Nadia, forcing her to raise her blade to block the attack.

The Nadia Copy continued forward, throwing a blade through two magic circles. The first one multiplied it tenfold, while the second seal replicated them even further, a flurry of a hundred swords shot towards the Ice Mage.

"_**Ice Make; Grappling Hook!**_" Gray called out as he raised his right hand, a hook of ice shooting towards the ceiling at the speed of a bullet, barely moving him out of the way of the blades, a few tearing into his legs as he reached the roof.

"_**Ice Make; Fishnet!" **_Gray announced as he clapped his hands in front of him as he began to fall, a large magic circle appearing in front of him as a large blue glowing net encompassed the entire battlefield, falling towards the copy cat mage.

Nadia Copy attempted to cut through the net, launching herself towards the Ice mage. The second her blade cut through the net it turned into a dangerous blue mist, every particle or snowflake that even grazed her body immediately froze it with a patch of ice. Within seconds she was frozen entirely solid, shattering when the spell wore off as the original launched herself backwards out of range.

"Man, what type of magic is that…" Gray asked in confusion as he put his hands in his pockets, sporting a few scratches across his chest and arms but otherwise in good condition as she glowered at him.

"Oh you like it huh? _**Counterfeit Magic**_ is my pride and joy. Any object I know on an intrinsic level can be copied perfectly… everything you see before you was made by my hand." Nadia explained proudly at her lost magic, as she lowered into a lunging stance.

"And now the trick's ruined," Gray said with a smirk as he took his hands out of his pockets, a cold mist seeping from his pores as they stared each other down.

She whipped both of her blades towards him, spinning like a boomerang as they crossed through a large sliver magic circle in the air, multiplying as twenty two deadly blades flew towards Gray, all at different heights as they attempted to bisect him. Nadia ran forward, jumping onto a frozen sword before launching herself towards a column, ripping a blade out as she vaulted, placing her feet on the column as she shot towards him.

"_**Ice Make; Lance!**_" Gray cried out as he slammed his right hand in his left palm, a large magic circle appearing before him as twenty two lances shot out, every single one targeting one of the opposing blades as they clashed mid-air. He had to quickly side step a downward slash from Nadia, who stepped forwards with a hook kick to extend her reach.

He quickly caught her foot with his left hand, instantly coating it in ice before pulling her forward on the icy floor, her eyes widening when he kneed her in the gut, catching her blade millimetres in front of his chest, his right hand bleeding as he tore it out of her hands and tossed it to the side.

He followed up with a quick right elbow to her face, a cracking sound filling the room as he broke her nose and knocked her back.

"_**Ice Make; Knuckles!"**_ Gray roared as he smashed his right foot in the icy ground, large icy gauntlets the size of bowling balls pelting her body and knocking her unconscious.

The dozens of blades around the room disappeared, leaving one buried in a column near the stairs and another buried in the frozen floor ten feet behind him.

"Damn, I never would have guessed it was those two… She's good," Gray commented, his skin a little paler as blood dripped onto the floor, quickly sealing the gash in his hand with ice as he walked towards the unconscious mage. He quickly turned her onto her front, freezing her hands together before throwing her over his shoulder, casually making his way back towards the loading zone.

**A/N**

The scene with Nadia was influenced by a couple of my favorite anime's. Mifune from Soul eater would scatter the battlefield with blades to use in combat. And Tsukasa from Blanche in MKNR tried to divert Tatsuya by throwing his glasses in the air to avoid his magic from being seen.

Sorry it took so long, I rewrote this about five times(?) Hopefully the wait was worth it lol.


	14. A Reaper Laid to Rest

And onto the Story

"Were you really hoping some sunlight would help? Honestly you three would be better off in a well lit room." Kageyama said as he stepped out of a shadow cast by the afternoon sun hitting the tall pillars supporting the roof. The more shadows he had to manipulate the stronger he was, because he didn't have to produce them himself.

They were standing outside on the open terrace with tall red clay arches supporting the roof above them. The roof had to be at least twenty five feet high, leaving them a large, open space for combat, minus the small detail where you could fall to your death. There were large long shadows cast onto their combat space by the pillars practically surrounding them in his element.

"Eh, I don't know this station that well. Figured this would be a good open space," Cana commented with a shrug as she palmed a few cards in each hand. Lucy was much more nervous, practically strangling a pouting Happy in her arms as she stood behind the brunette.

"Man, I remember having to follow those rules. Don't kill, don't destroy private property, don't steal… Blah, blah blah. It's a pile of bull shit. The council has more control over this fucking country than the patriarchy itself. They kill "dark mages" and they're heroes. We do it and _we are_ Dark mages. So we're finally gonna do something about it," Kageyama boasted as he gave the girls a once over.

Lucy looks so innocent and pure, like a girl dressed for her first date if it weren't for the surprisingly strong glare she was giving him with a cocked hip. Her long sleeve vertical striped gray turtle neck was hugging her curves perfectly, while her mini skirt flared just right, revealing a sliver of skin on her legs that made his heart race.

Cana, however, was a bit more exotic, with tanned olive skin and beautiful brown hair. She was wearing a sleeveless maroon red low cut crop top with a thin golden trim, the hem at the bottom of her shirt created a triangle stopping just below her belt, revealing parts of her fairy tail emblem. Her metal arm braces were tightened on her biceps, a few silver loops resting on her wrists as she played with the cards in her hands. She was wearing dark brown capri pants, hugging her legs as if they were best friends, and brown leather sandals.

"Look, buddy, I didn't come up here for some stupid sob story on how you stubbed your toe and cried for mommy. Just give us back her keys, and knock yourself unconscious and we'll be on our way," Cana commented with a shrug as she whipped three cards towards him.

"_**Shadow Guard!" **_Kageyama called out as he crossed his arms over his chest, the shadows in the surrounding area collecting around him in a thick swirling dome that looked almost like long shadowy arms, the cards burying an inch deep into his shield as she palmed three more cards.

"_**Explosion Cards!"**_ Cana called out as she turned on her heel whipping five cards behind her like they were ninja stars. Happy and Lucy looked at her in confusion until they saw Kageyama stepping out of a shadow behind them, surprised that she had accurately anticipated his next attack.

"_**Black Hole"**_ Kageyama called out as he jumped back, A black round circle of pitch black shadows appearing in front of his right hand that seemed to consume the light around them. The cards instantly flew into it, the circle of shadows rippling like a barrel of oil as the cards flew right in.

Happy quickly dove down and grabbed Lucy while Cana dodged to the side, rolling on the ground as she watched Kageyama disappear behind the cloud of smoke.

Happy flew Lucy forward as she cracked her whip, attempting to restrain his arm. He simply laughed as he snatched the end of the whip right out of the air with his left hand, quickly raveling it around his wrist before giving a sharp tug.

Happy cried out in surprise as the sheer strength the man displayed, feeding more magic to his _**Aera**_ as to not get torn out of the sky.

"_**Apollo's Wrath!"**_ Cana cried out as she threw five cards into the air, a large volley of flaming arrows tearing through airborne dust and homing towards the Shadow Mage as Lucy and Happy kept his left arm tied up.

Kageyama roared as he swung his right hand, the shadows responding to his command as they corralled like a wave clashing with the arrows as he stepped back and tugged Happy and Lucy out of the sky.

Lucy smirked as she shot towards him with Happy holding onto her back crying in excitement as they knocked him onto the ground, his forehead knocking the wind out of her as they slid along the floor. She recovered surprisingly fast as she shimmied down his body,

Cana looked at the two with a quirked brow as Lucy fished through his jacket to grab her keys, Happy pulling her away the second she clasped them in her hand, revealing that Kageyama's eyes were wide open, a dribble of blood beading down his cheek as he slowly sat up.

"_**Chain Trap!" **_Cana cried out as she threw a single card towards his chest, the cards exploding as dozens of chains wrapped around his body, restricting his movement as they tightened around him.

"Ya know, those things should be classified as a WMD," Cana said with a laugh as she looked at the Blonde's chest, who was too happy to even blush, staring at her keys in pure adoration as Happy dropped her beside the brunette before flying back towards the Shadow mage who was beginning to wake up.

Happy quickly punched the man in the throat, the shadow mage gasping for air as he fell, his head conking on the floor as he left them for his subconscious, before being dragged towards the stairs by the blue cat.

Cana quickly spun on her foot running towards the ledge when she felt a spike of magic, hearing the wind begging to rush around the building, her eyes widening when she watched a tornado begin to form around the building with Lucy following in tow.

"What, the fuck is going on," Lucy asked in horror as she watched the wall of wind being to tear up the city.

* * *

"You can try and hide as much as you like, but using wind to make you invisible is like a beacon for a guy like me," Natsu called out as he jogged through the halls towards the back exit, following Erigor's scent throughout the building.

'_Admittedly he's really good at hiding his scent, I haven't struggled to track someone like this in a long time,' _Natsu thought as he made his way towards the North exit, narrowing his eyes as he opened the door.

His eyes widened when he saw that the train station was positioned in the eye of a devastating tornado, watching in horror as street lights, mail boxes and vehicles were thrown into the air. A horse and carriage flew by in front of him, the horses chattering in fear before they were smashed into the side of a building and killing them instantly as blood exploded over the wall.

The wind was surprisingly quiet, sounding like a roaring wind rather than a stage five tornado, acting almost as an impenetrable barrier. Even if something were to shoot towards the wall fast enough to pierce it, there was no possible way it would ever hit a target on the other side.

"Please, did you ever think we'd let you leave the station?" Erigor's voice called out, his voice echoing through the wind, the sheer strength of which made it impossible for him to track his scent. His jacket was whipping in the wind so much he had to place it in his requip space, his skin tight black sleeveless shirt revealing the scarlet tattoos that climbed his right arm, and his Fairy tail emblem on his left shoulders.

"Honestly? No, but I figured I'd at least be able to figure out what your plan is. Clearly you intend on unleashing Lullaby soon since you abandoned every single one of your guild mates," Natsu growled as he walked towards the deadly wall of wind, cringing slightly when he felt their crushing winds begin to brush up against his skin the closer he got.

"Please, they all knew the plan, save me your righteous bull shit that helps you sleep at night. No, I want you to sit here in despair," Erigor's voice taunted, as Natsu's face twisted into an angry scowl, watching the winds continue to pick up and destroy the town.

"Well, I have to say you really beat me. Oh, my heart just breaks knowing that I'm stuck here completely unaware of why I should be scared," Natsu taunted dramatically with a smirk as he stood in front of the building confidently.

"Oh no, by the time you figure it out, it'll be all too late." Erigor refuted before Natsu assumed he left, unable to hear anything over the roaring winds other than faint screams of terror in the distance.

He took a deep breath of air, before releasing a sigh. _'I can't use Flaming steps cuz I'd risk losing myself completely… And the winds are too strong to try and divert the current… Where could he be going?" _Natsu thought as he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees, calming his breathing as he began to think.

'_Their guild is rumored to be somewhere around here… So why gather at a train station to draw all this attention? It would only make sense if they wanted to stop the train,' _Natsu thought carefully as he extended his senses, grateful to hear his friend's voices in the distance.

'_But why would they stop the train? They already have Lullaby, and it'd make more sense to jack a train before it reaches the station… So why would they stop the trains from passing? Erigor clearly doesn't intend to use Lullaby here…' _Natsu thought as he scrunched his face up, doing his best to follow a line of logic like Laxus had taught him.

'_Oshibana station only leads to Clover town… So why…?' _Natsu reasoned before shooting to his feet, eyes wide in shock with a tinge of fear when he remembered just why Makarov wasn't in the guild today.

"Yo, flame brain what's up? And what the fuck, is that." Gray asked as he walked towards the pinkette, looking at the Saint in confusion as he turned around pale as a ghost. He was gesturing towards the large tornado surrounding the building.

"They unsealed Lullaby to attack the Guild Master Meeting in Clover town." Natsu commented as he each of them in the eyes as Happy dove into his chest, his arms catching him on reflex.

"Fuck, this makes sense then." Cana swore as she walked towards the wind wall, scanning it for a way out with Erza following a step behind.

"Those Bastards!" Erza growled as she spun on her foot to head back towards the station to beat someone awake and get some information.

"Erza, we don't have time. We gotta get out of here," Natsu commented as he caught her arm, holding her back.

"Aye, we can't risk losing precious time Erza-san," Happy commented with a frown, his general peppy attitude going out the window due to the situation.

"Uh, not to sound too green but what's the Guild Master Meeting?" Lucy asked in confusion, understanding it was very serious as she looked at the three distraught mages, still clutching her keys in her hand.

"Long story short, every single guild master on the entire continent is in a building in Clover town. Can you imagine the sheer chaos if they were all murdered?" Cana commented as she turned around, not even able to get within five metres of the wall without feeling the wind tearing into her skin.

"We have to stop this tornado somehow, it's literally tearing the town apart," Gray commented as he looked at Natsu, hoping he would have an ace up his sleeve to take it down. Erza was exhausted and Cana, while she had a lot of raw power, probably didn't have an attack large enough to take something like this down.

"Um, I know a way to get out per-say…?" Lucy commented nervously, everyone slowly turning to her, surprise visible on their faces as they waited for her to continue.

"When Levy took me on my first mission, I got the key for Virgo the maiden. Her specialty is digging magic." Lucy replied with a hopeful smile as she wrung her hands together, almost thankful to finally feel useful after being kidnapped and benched for being too green.

"Look at you, keeping calm and thinking ahead," Natsu said with a smirk as he put his hands in his pocket, looking at the blonde with a proud smile, becoming intrigued by the blonde Celestial mage with four golden keys.

"Right then, One of us should probably chase Erigor down and stall him a bit." Gray said as he looked between Natsu and Erza, unsure as to who was taking point on this mission.

"Correct, Lucy please summon your spirit. Natsu, Cana, can either of you take this wall down?" Erza ordered as she looked from the blonde, to the pinkette to the brunette.

"Right, _**Open, Gate of the Maiden; Virgo!"**_ Lucy cried out as she held her key in front of her, a large bright light exploding from the key when she twisted it as if it were in a lock. The light died down to reveal a tall woman with pink hair, standing a couple inches shorter than Natsu. She was wearing a classic maids garb, with a white bonnet and matching apron. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress cut mid at her mid thigh, with a white collar peeking out of the neck line. She had iron shackles hanging off her wrists, with thigh high white boots.

"What can I help you with, Mistress?" Virgo asked with a deep bow before straightening, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the dragon slayer beside her who just winked at her.

"Awww, Virgo I told you not to call me that," Lucy said as her shoulders drooped, hoping that they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Aye, it's been confirmed. Lucy _IS _into S&M!" Happy cried out, giggling as he saw the chains on the Maiden's wrists as he flew around the blonde, who had comicals tears running down her cheeks while Natsu and Cana laughed at her expense.

"Ahem, Hello Virgo-san. Can you please tunnel under this wall so Gray can pursue Erigor?" Erza ordered as she looked between her fellow S-Class mages hoping for a response. The pinkette quickly shook her head before getting to work, disappearing as a deep four foot wide hole appeared in the ground, tunneling outside.

"Nah, I got nothing," Cana commented with a shrug as she looked at the blushing blonde with a weird glint in her eye, as Gray hopped down into the tunnel with Happy following suit. She stepped over and gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek before following the ice mage.

"I got some ideas… Just go. Arigato Virgo-chan," Natsu said with a sigh as he looked at his hands with a sigh, the Pink haired Maid bowing in response as she helped Lucy jump down into the hole.

"Will you require any assistance catching up with us in Clover Town?" Erza asked as she looked at her fellow mage, surprised at the worry she felt as she looked at the Wizard Saint. Natsu smiled as he shook his head, his magic beginning to build around him like a blinding white and black swirling flame.

"I appreciate the concern Erza. Just make sure to keep everyone safe. And just… Remember the promise you made." Natsu said with a strained smile, watching as the knight hesitated before nodding, disappearing down into the hole.

'_This… Is gonna suck…' _Natsu thought with a sigh as he looked at his hands before closing his eyes, hearing the Magic Mobile pull away in the background. He took a deep as he called on his magic, his body becoming hidden as white and black magic shot up around him, the ground cratering under the sheer weight of his magical pressure.

* * *

"Holy fuck! No wonder you sleep all day!" Gray cried out as Happy propelled them through the sky faster than a magic mobile as they tore across the sky towards Clover town. The second they climbed out of the whole Happy wrapped his tail around Gray's waist, slipping a cloth around his chest to carry the man.

Within moments they were above the raised railroad constructed to traverse the mountain range surrounding Clover Town.

"Aye Sir! Remember you gotta kick Erigor's ass, we should catch up any second." Happy said with a smile, unable to ignore the rush he felt in his veins, the excitement of a live or death situation clashing with the fear of failure.

"Trust me, this won't be a fight he walks away from. To go after those old coots like that is unforgivable," Gray practically snarled, furious at the idea that he could lose yet another master to a Demon of Zeref.

"Good, I like your spirit! Hopefully you're strong enough though," Happy giggled almost effortlessly as they shot over the train tracks.

"Oh can it you damn cat," Gray bit out as he rolled his eyes, his eyes carefully trailing over the sky, looking for any trace of Erigor.

"Remember, proficient wind mages can manipulate the wind to make themselves invisible," Happy advised as his Aera continued to propel them through the sky.

"Yeah yeah, I know…" Gray mumbled before his eyes widened, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw a slight deviation in the wind. He gently nudged his head, ignoring the roaring winds biting at his skin as they flew higher into the sky, Happy's wings growing larger as he poured more magic into his aera.

A glowing blue magic circle appeared in front of his hands as a large intricate hammer of ice appeared in his hands. It was a beautiful two handed war hammer, with a six foot intricate carved shaft with small vines decorated with roses climbing towards the head. The head of the hammer was massive, the face was approximately eight square feet with a checker spiked design. The back part of the head curved like a horn, a foot in diameter as it curved down into a deadly point.

Happy dropped Gray right above the anomaly, eyes widening when Gray fell right through. He dropped the hammer with his left hand, using the weight of the hammer to turn him onto his back before releasing it entirely. He quickly brought his hands together, a dozen ice lances shooting towards Erigor who was poised to decapitate Happy as he swung his scythe.

Erigor narrowed his eyes when Happy was quickly revealed to be an after image, quickly waving his left hand and deflecting the lances with a gust of wind..

"Well, maybe this won't be such a bore after all," Erigor said with a devious smirk as he brought his scythe above his head, slashing it and sending six large condensed blades of wind towards Gray who was still in free fall towards the mountain range below.

"_**Ice Make; Crescent Blades!**_" Gray cried out after a second, a large magic circle appearing in front of his hands as six semicircular blades of ice shot out, cancelling out with Erigor's attack. Happy quickly flew in, his wings almost two times the size of his body as he shot towards Gray, catching him and bringing him towards the built up railroad.

"Not bad for a fly… But you're definitely no match for me!" Erigor cried out as his body blurred, appearing in front of Gray and Happy instantly as he swung his Scythe down at him. Gray attempted to jump back with Happy's aid, a light sheen of ice covering his forearms as he protected his vitals. Even so Erigor's scythe still cut into Gray's flesh like butter, leaving a diagonal gash across his forearms at least half an inch deep.

Happy winced in concern as he quickly pulled Gray backwards as he realized that Erigor had a steep advantage in both close and long range combat. His wind magic being able to enhance both his speed and strength. Also given that they were currently on a ten foot wide platform spanning hundreds of feet across the deadly canyon below.

"_**Ice Make; Armor**_" Gray shouted as he launched forward as Happy flew away, ice instantly began to form over his arms, legs and chest like a second skin, larger plates forming on his forearms to act as a form of shield and allow him to block attacks.

A moderate sized spear head shot out of his left hand when he punched forward, attached to a long chain that grew out of his gauntlet. It shot towards Erigor like a speeding bullet, forcing the wind mage to quickly spin his scythe, the chain instantly wrapping around the shaft and allowing him to land a brutal ice enhanced kidney punch.

Erigor simply grimaced as he launched his knee into Gray's gut, shattering the ice armor as he twisted his scythe, bashing Gray's head to the side before jumping back and spinning the scythe blade over his head before attempting to decapitate Gray.

Gray quickly raised his arms, getting a new cut on his forearms that was quickly sealed with ice once more. He swung his right hand out, a new chain shooting out and wrapping around Erigor's left ankle with the blade digging into his achilles tendon.

Erigor hissed in pain as he swung his scythe and cut the chain before flying higher into the air.

"I would love to play a bit longer… But I don't have the time for this. People to kill and all… _**Storm Bringer!**_" Erigor taunted as he spun his scythe, a large magic circle instantly appearing under Gray's feet. A tornado shot out from under his feet, the gale of wind throwing Gray into the air, as it began to shred into his armor. Gray roared as he flared his magic as he was thrown around in the wind, Ice exploding around his body like his _**Ice Make; Cocoon**_, surrounding himself in a crystal of ice and protecting him from the wind.

Happy watched in surprise at how Gray was handling himself, beginning to understand why Gray was favored by even Natsu to be the next S-Class mage. His eyes widened as he flared his own magic, his _**Aera**_ magic pushed to the max as he shot down the track towards the train station, avoiding large blades of wind that crashed into the train tracks sending debris into the air.

"Not bad for a flying rat…" Erigor taunted as he lowered himself towards the tracks, almost confident that he had dealt with Gray and turning his sights to the flying cat.

Happy quickly turned to the side, watching as a large crystal of ice about eight feet large fell into the canyon with Gray in the middle. The ice shattered the second it fell below grade, a long chain of ice quickly shot towards the beams on the raised tracks, using gravity to swing him back up into the sky all without making a sound.

"I wonder, what catches a cat's tongue?" Erigor said arrogantly as he rested the butt of his scythe on the tracks as he stared at the small blue cat. This was what Erigor got off on. The pure feeling of superiority as your target trembled before you, too scared to even retort or beg for their lives.

Even if Happy wasn't trembling.

Erigor raises his scythe once more, intent on killing the cat quickly before heading to Clover Town when his body stilled, eyes widening when his body vibrated before disappearing, three large spinning saw blades smashing into the tracks where he stood.

He reappeared twenty feet above the tracks as his eyes narrowed at the Ice Mage who landed on the tracks. Gray was covered in dozens of superficial cuts, the ice reforming on his skin and sealing the cuts like before as he glared at the shinigami.

"I don't have time for this you stupid flies! If you two got out, the others must be on their way. Feel honoured, the last time I used this attack was to destroy an entire platoon of Rune Knights. _**Emara Baram!**_" Erigor roared as he made a set of hand gestures, three glowing faded green magic circles appearing before him, each larger than the last as he prepared to release his attack.

"Gray! Whatever you do, don't let that attack touch you!" Happy called out from the side lines as he watched Gray take a deep breath. The Shinigami roared as a wide torrent of green wind shot out of the magic circles. '_Holy shit, that's like one of Natsu's roars!' _Happy thought as his jaw dropped, watching as the beam shot towards Gray like a laser.

"_**Ice Make; Mirror!" **_Gray roared, using one of his strongest spells as he slammed his right hand into his left palm. A large blue magic circle almost ten feet in diameter formed in front of him in the sky intercepting Erigor's attack,

It was a beautiful, intricate magic circle that glowed and shone in the light like liquid mercury. The tracks around Gray's feet were obliterated by the sheer force of the attack, the biting winds tearing into his skin and flinging the debris down into the canyon. The circle held strong as The beam of winds made contact with the circle before beginning to literally repel itself, using Erigor's attack against him.

The Shinigami's eyes widened in surprise as he entered into a power struggle with his own attack. Erigor narrowed his eyes before blurring from sight, appearing behind Gray with his scythe pulled back over his head before attempting to decapitate Gray.

A thick wall of ice formed instantly between the battling mages, catching the two-foot curved sickle in the dense icy wall. Barely a second later a dozen of large cannonballs shot out of the wall towards Erigor forcing the Shinigami to dart back without his scythe to avoid the volley.

"Stupid fly! Just die already!" Erigor roared as he watched Gray toss the scythe off the edge of the platform with a small smirk, the sunlight glinting off the ice covering his arms as he watched the dark mage invoke another attack. _'This guy is way too fast… I'm just glad Happy is keeping quiet and out of the way…'_ Gray thought in dismay as he bent his knees, feeling the wind beginning to pick up around him.

"_**Wind Palm!" **_Erigor roared as he clapped his hands in the sky, a huge gust of wind shot towards Gray with the force of a bomb.

"_**Ice Make; Platform!**_" Gray called out as thick large platforms of ice appeared in the air, quickly allowing Gray to jump over Erigor's attack, the screeching sound of crushing metal supports echoing across the canyon as shards of wood and concrete debris flew into the sky as a twelve foot section of the tracks below him crumbled into ravine below.

Gray quickly leapt towards Erigor, lashing his left hand towards the shinigami as a dagger lead chain shot towards the shinigami like a speeding bullet. Erigor rolled his eyes as he flew higher into the sky, swiping his hand in a blade like fashion diagonally towards the ice mage, as large blades of wind soared towards Gray.

"_**Ice Make, Siege!"**_ Gray roared as he chased Erigor into the sky, dodging the blades of wind as they crushed his platform. A dozen ballistas and trebuchets grew out of a large magic circle that appeared a couple feet away from the destroyed portion of the tracks.

Large ballista bolts and piles of icy shards rapidly shot into the sky, covering a wide area of the sky surrounding Erigor forcing him to doge. Happy quickly caught up to Gray, wrapping his tail around the man as they flew after the wind mage.

"_**Wind Mail!"**_ Erigor roared as wind began to swirl around his body, surrounding himself in a tornado that quickly began to tighten around his body like armor, two glowing red eyes looking towards Gray as he was pushed back. Any attack that got within ten feet of Erigor was either entirely shredded or diverted, like a force field.

Gray narrowed his eyes as Happy held him fifteen feet away from the shinigami, as an icy mist began to permeate from his body, the wind pulling shiny little ice particles towards the Wind Mage as they engaged in a standoff, the siege weapons shattering to dust and scattering to the wind.

"**Nobody has even touched me once I used this spell… Tremble in despair knowing you've lost!" **Erigor roared as the sky itself even answered his call, the clouds began to turn grey and the wind picked up, violently lashing at them, threatening to tear the Fairies from the sky.

"Ya know, this, is why I hate Dark Mages. Between the arrogance and the monologues, I just get this raging headache… And Honestly, I need to confirm you actually have _**Lullaby **_on you. So… I'm going to end this in one attack." Gray replied with a smirk, trusting Happy to keep them afloat as he watched Erigor unwittingly pull his _**Ice Spores**_ towards him with the wind into his _**Wind Mail.**_

"**Oh really… I'd like to see you try!" **Erigor raged in response as the wind picked up almost like a hurricane as the Happy struggled to keep them afloat.

"_**Absolute Control! Flash Freeze!"**_ Gray said, his voice deadly calm as he smashed his right hand into his left palm, all the spores he released activated instantly, freezing Erigor, and the winds around him completely solid. The moisture in the air allowed him to trap the Shinigami in a tower of ice, blocking the incoming tracks as Happy slowly settled them to the outgoing track.

"Ah, that was a very dirty trick Gray… Man I haven't seen a Wind mage that strong before…" Happy said tiredly as he set Gray down on the tracks before lowering himself to the ground to rest.

"Hey, combat wise that guy could probably give me a run for my money. Time isn't a luxury though, so anything goes," Gray commented in a nonchalant manner as he stepped over the broken patch of the tracks, a bridge of ice growing to the other side with each step he took towards the other side.

The tower of ice quickly began to shrink, almost like an elevator as Erigor's frozen form was brought to the tracks, leaving a ten foot tall crystal of ice containing the Shinigami.

"Fair enough… Do you have any fish!?" Happy asked hopefully as he watched the Ice mage close his eyes, placing his right hand on the crystal as it glowed a light blue, before a small black stick about fourteen inches long began to slide through the ice like it was passing through water, falling into Gray's hand.

"Whoa, he actually had it huh?" Happy asked in surprise as the oppressing demonic aura threatened to send them to their knees with it's vile power.

"Damnit, I don't know how anyone ever managed to seal this thing… I could feel it, inside the ice, and it was about to break through as well…" Gray commented in disdain, clutching the flute in pure disdain as he heard the Magic mobile pull up.

"Holy, Gray you didn't need to make a people-sicle," Cana called out as she looked at the crystal containing the Shinigami as they all removed themselves from the vehicle.

"I have to admit I'm impressed," Erza said proudly as she leapt out of the driver's seat, quickly walking towards Gray to inspect the flute, while Cana and Lucy inspected the human crystal. Cana was fairing leagues better than Lucy was under the influence of Lullaby's presence. Cana's skin was ever so slightly paler, whereas Lucy was visibly shaken.

"Yeah, well, Let's just get this thing to Gramps and be done with it." Gray bit out as he practically threw the thing at Erza as he walked towards the Magic Mobile, completely ignorant of the blood beading down his back, arms and chest as he disappeared into the magic mobile, smiling bemusedly at the folded shirt sitting in the back seat.

"What unholy hell did this flute come from?" Cana commented as she looked at the flute in disdain, content to know that Erigor was restrained for the time being.

That single wooden flute would make the rest of the day look like a cake walk.

"Truly. Only an artifact of the Black Wizard himself could produce such a dastardly aura." Erza commented in disdain as she raised the flute for a better look, her eyes widening when the eyes at the foot joint flashed an ominous purple, releasing a pulse of magic that threatened to throw them into the canyon below.

"Aye, how does it feel to be a Fairy Tail mage Luigi? Too much pressure?" Happy giggled deviously as he decided to continue his new favorite hobby.

"Honestly? Yeah. But I am going to do everything in my limited power to help," Lucy said confidently, even though her face was pale, her hands clenched nervously at her sides as she gave the flute a sideways glance. Cana smirked to herself as she walked towards the knight, grateful she didn't have to make the calls.

"Quick! We must hurry before Lullaby begins to run rampant one more," Erza called out as she rushed back towards the Magic Mobile, pausing at the driver's side as she looked down at the flute in her hand. It was terrifying to know an artifact so small had the power to ravage the country into despair.

As even now, she could feel the demon itself, attempting to run rampant once more.

"I got it Red, just hold that thing tight yeah?" Cana commented as she placed her hand on Erza's armored shoulder, as Lucy and Happy made their way to the back seat and sat beside the stoic Ice mage.

"Yes, well, let's make haste." Erza commented as she ignored the chilling feeling of the flute, gracefully hopping across the driver's seat into the passenger seat, allowing Cana to take her seat with a smile.

"Wait, uh, Cana… How much have you had to drink?" Gray asked cautiously as he looked out the window, noticing _just_ how easy it would be for them all to plummet to their deaths.

"Eh? Only a dozen or so," Cana commented in a nonchalant matter, as she tied herself into the SE plug before starting the vehicle.

"Well… Let's just hope that if we crash, we take that damn flute along with us," Gray muttered as he rested his chin in his shoulder, ignoring Happy's laughter when Lucy's jaw dropped.

**A/N**

**I APOLOGIZE** for such a long wait. I struggled really hard with this chapter. I had set up a plan of what I wanted to do in each chapter, and how long I wanted each arc to be, and I'm going over… Again. I don't feel that great about this one either, so I might just rewrite it.

Let me know whatcha think.


End file.
